Apartment No50
by Zuckerzeug
Summary: Three people share the same apartment. For two of them it might change their life. A story about friends living through happiness, laughter, pain, anger, awkwardness, smiles and love... Will they find a way to each others hearts?
1. Chapter 1 Moving in

The blond haired girl sat on the porch pouting._ She should be here by now._ She was holding her purse, her stuff – several boxes and some suitcases – were in front of her reminding the reason she was there, sitting by herself. People were walking by and giving her strange looks.

She had found a job and applied for Masters Studies in the city's best university. However, until two weeks ago she was had no idea where she would be living. And then her childhood friend called. From a country she heard for the first time.

Her friend was traveling around the world for the past year. They managed to keep in touch via e-mails, because both were busy, or the time zone was in the way of actually having a conversation with both of them speaking. They both had found jobs in the same city. But her friend decided to take a break from studying.

So two weeks ago her friend called and said she had found the perfect place to rent in Magnolia, the city they wanted to move to. It was a big apartment, so they needed to find a third person. Her friend told she had already took care of that, she just needs to pack her stuff and meet her at the apartment building. That was two weeks ago, now her friend was an hour late.

A car stopped at the sidewalk. The door opened and the blonde heard her name.

- Lucy! I'm sorry for being late, but I had my reasons.

Lucy stood up and hurried to hug her friend she hadn't seen for a year.

- Juvia! I missed you so much.

Lucy and her blue haired friend hugged each other tightly.

- Me too, my dear heart. Are you ready to see out new home?

- I would, if I had the keys!

- Here you go! – Juvia held out two silver coloured keys with small engravings on them that looked like flames.

- Are you for real? Who has that kind of keys? – Lucy said, admiring the keys.  
She was a hobbyist-photographer and the thing she liked to photograph were keyholes, locks and everything that was connected with doors being locked with keys.

- You go ahead, I think I better park my car. And I have already seen the place, all my things are there. I took the liberty of choosing my room first, since I was the one who found this place. But I think you won't have it hard to choose between the two others. And it's the top floor. We have the whole top floor to ourselves!

Juvia smiled and got into her Volvo.

- If I like your room better, I will think of something and steal it from you. – Lucy shouted and laughed.

She took one of her suitcases and opened the front door of the apartment building. She found the elevator and pressed the button with the number 5 on it. Yes, it was a small apartment building, near the park, in what looked like a good neighbourhood. The rent was surprisingly small for someone younger than 25, still a student and just starting to work.

- It better be a place I fall in love with! – Lucy said, as the elevator stopped at the fifth floor, making quiet beep signalling it's her stop.

She took a deep breath and unlocked the brownish door with the number 50 on it. Each floor's apartment's number began with the floors number, so this was the only apartment with the 5 as the first number.

She opened the door and some boxes were standing in front of her. It was a hallway with light yellow wallpaper and a closet for coats and footwear. The closet's door had a big mirror on it. She walked further and a big living room with couch, few armchairs, a TV, bookshelf and coffee table invited her to feel comfy. To her right she could see three doors. To the left two doors and a door opening revealing the kitchen.

She dragged the suitcase behind her and opened the door to see the first room, it was coloured reddish. She went to the next one, the room was in coloured light blue - the bathroom with shower, two sinks and a bath, toilet. She decided to check out the next one, when she opened the door, she understood that it will be her room – it was light green, with red ornaments, and a window with a windowsill big enough to sit on. She put the suitcase down and went to look at the view from her new window. She could see other apartment buildings and the park.

- I think, I could live here. – Lucy smiled and decided to see the rest of the apartment.

She found another room, blue with a big painting of a waterfall._ Of course this is Juvias room, I don't need to see the boxes in this room to know that._ Lucy smiled and wanted to know what was behind the last door. It was a study, big bookshelves along the two walls and a desk with a computer. There were also some armchairs and couch. _So I can use this as a library if I want, some of the shelves are empty._

- So, is it good? – Juvia asked, standing behind Lucy.

- Are you sure, we can afford it? I mean, all the furniture look expensive and the building itself looks, you know, like we can't pay for living her. – Lucy asked, not wanting to leave this place, after only being here for less than 10 minutes.

- Yes, we can. I met the owners when I was travelling. They are some rich people without kids. They actually are so nice that I feel sorry for them not having kids. The couple is currently travelling around the world and the apartment is empty. When I told them I'm looking for a place in Magnolia, they offered to rent me the place pretty cheap if I keep an eye on the apartment and keep it in good condition. It's ours for the next two years, amazing, right?

Juvia was smiling and gleaming from happiness. And Lucy felt happy for having such a brave friend who went around the world with barely any money and meeting rich people who have great apartments in good neighborhoods. She hugged her and they started to jump in circles.

- So, who is the third person? Lucy let go of Juvia and asked the question Juvia feared to hear.


	2. Chapter 2 Who is the third one?

In the end, Juvia persuaded Lucy to bring het stuff to the apartment first and then they can sit and have a chitty-chat about everything. Lucy just sighed and admitted that it would be great to get all yeah-our-new-home feeling out by putting her stuff safely in her room.

After a couple of hours, they were sitting in the kitchen and drinking cola. Lucy asked again:  
- So, who is our mystery flatmate, heh?

- Emmm... First off – it's a guy.

- Guy? Are kidding me? A guy living together with two girls? What if he keeps bringing women home every night, and stuff like that? Do I know him? – Lucy rushed with the questions.

- Well, I'm not joking, and it's nothing strange for a guy to be living with girls in one apartment. I doubt that he will be bringing girls here, we talked about that and he promised he won't do that. And yes, you do know him... – Juvia fell silent.

- Well?

- Ok, Lucy, just don't be mad. I know how you two got your issues and stuff like that, but I swear he's not like that before. I think so, to tell the truth, I only saw him yesterday for the first time after a year. And before that he was living in other city so we saw each other like every other month or so... – Juvia was speaking fast and got cut off by Lucy,

- Hold on, are you saying it's one of your ex-boyfriends? I sort of didn't like all of them...

- No, no, no. What the hell, Lucy? Ex? It's my brother.

- Your brother?! – Lucy stood up in surprise. – You mean your brother who made my life like hell every time I met him? Who was constantly teasing me until he switched schools when I was in the 9th grade and finally set me free from his terrible being? Please tell me you were just joking? – Lucy pleaded Juvia after her long declaration.

- As much I want to lie, I'm not joking. And he's changed, Lucy, trust me on this! – Juvia looked at her making puppy eyes.

Lucy sat down again and the room was filled with silence. Juvia could tell Lucy is thinking about the situation and hoped she won't back out. Juvia knew she should have told before, but this was better. She knew Lucy has already grown to like the place and maybe it's the time for her to make peace with her brother. _"I still don't get why he was so mean to Lucy all the time, I told him off every time, but he still went on with his pranks and nuisance..."_

- Ok, I guess we can try this. But if he tries to do anything, I'm moving out. For real! – Lucy broke the silence and Juvia let out a sigh of relief.

- I promise. He will behave. I told you he's changed. After all, you haven't seen him for, what, six years?

- Three. We sort of run into each other from time to time when we were in high school. In spite of the fact, that he went to a different one than we. And I will admit that then he actually tried to be polite. But I still don' t like him, Juvia, you know that very well. – Lucy pointed the finger at Juvia.

Juvia got up and hugged Lucy.

- When will he move in? I think I still have to prepare mentally for this...

- In about a week or two, he wasn't sure himself. He was staying at a friend's place for couple of weeks. But it's a small flat, so he had to sleep on the couch. By the way, his friend is kind of hot. – Juvia giggled.

- Oh, is he? – Lucy laughed and was happy for Juvia finally having a crush after that last boyfriend of hers. _"He was an ass."_

- If you don't mind I think I will go for a run. You know I need to find a good track for me.

- I know, you running freak. – Juvia laughed and let go of Lucy. – I think I'll finish unpacking my things. And look if we need something for kitchen or any stuff for cleaning. But it actually looks like we only need food, everything seems to be here.

- You do that girl. I will help you afterwards with the cleaning. There's dust everywhere.

- Ok. Now go, I can feel you getting all anxious about a new running rout. – She pushed Lucy out of the kitchen both of them laughing.

Lucy went to her room. Her new room in the new apartment and tried to figure out where she put her trainers and running outfit. And her IPod Shuffle. _"No music, no running. No running, no stress relief. I need to think about living with Him in one apartment. That guy better behaves, Mr. I'm-two-years-older-than-you-so-you-better-listen-to-me. I don't mind that he's older, he's still a prick."_ After a while going through her stuff she was dressed up and ready to explore the neighborhood.


	3. Chapter 3 Juvias brother

Lucy was almost done with the run. She stood in front of her new home doing some stretching. _"I guess wishing for the perfect track to come to me on the first day would be too much asked. At least I got my mind straight with my little problem. I'm just going to ignore him. I went a little overboard telling Juvia that he made my life a living hell. That's not entirely true... Mostly he was just teasing me."_

The song _Daft Punk – Aerodynamic_ came on her IPod when she went into the lobby, heading towards the elevator.

- Thank you Shuffle for the perfect ending of my run. – Lucy said smiling.

Lucy got out of the elevator and opened the apartment door, still having her headphones on. She went to her room, took everything she needed for the shower and walked to the bathroom waving her free hand in the rhythm of music.

She closed the bathroom door behind her only to turn and see a naked man in the shower, in a shower full with steam from the hot water. She dropped everything she carried on the floor and stood her mouth wide open. She saw the man turning to the sound and she tried to remember where she had seen that face before. He was staring at Lucy in surprise.

_Pink – Trouble_ started to play.

- I'm... sorry. – Lucy tried to open the door for couple of times, her hands kept missing the doorknob, until she succeeded and got out of the bathroom.

_"Maybe I'm in the wrong house. That could happen." _Lucy stood speechless on the other side of the bathroom door. _"Do you have your stuff in another house, of course not. I'm in the right place."_

Lucy looked at her watch; she was gone for a bit over an hour. Then she remembered the hair colour. How could she ever forget that hair colour. She took out her headphones and looked for Juvia.

She found her in the kitchen, she was washing the windows.

- So, I just met your brother. - Lucy started, trying not to sound angry. _"And his pinkish spiky hair." _- I thought he would be here only in a week.

- Oh, hi Lucy. You're back. – Juvia turned to Lucy. – Well, I thought so too, until he called me ten minutes after you were gone and told he had a change of plans.

Lucy sighed, sat down and placed her head on the table with a silent thud. Then she heard him and turned to see him standing in the kitchen, dressed only in a towel around his waist.

- Hi, Luce! The shower is all yours now. – He grinned.

- Hi, Natsu. And it's Lucy, my name is Lucy. – She stood up and walked out of the kitchen.

- I like the colour of your underwear. I think black suits you. – She heard him shout behind her.

Lucy blushed and turned around, standing in the hallway that led from the kitchen.

- What underwear you pervert? – She shouted back at him angry.

- The one I put on the cabinet in the bathroom, when you dropped your stuff. – He yelled back.

- You were together in the bathroom? – Lucy heard Juvia ask.

- Yes, she was peaking while I was taking a shower. – He laughed.

Lucy stormed back to the kitchen:  
- You prick, I didn't even knew somebody was there, you were supposed to move in only in a week or so. Like I would like to see you naked. Not even if they paid me for doing that.

Lucy shouted at Natsu, showed him her tongue and walked to the shower. Natsu was left speechless and puzzled. She made sure that the bathroom door is locked and furiously undressed, got into the shower and let the water run down her body.

_"Is he stupid or what? It wasn't on purpose."_ She started to wash her hair and tried to calm down. _"Ok, ok, but only this one time – I admit he has a hot body. He certainly had changed through the years."_ She sighed. _"Come one Lucy, get a grip. Ignore him. Remember?"_

The blonde finished her shower and got dressed, calmed down but not liking the idea of Natsu touching her stuff. She found the laundry basket and threw in her running outfit. She placed her shower gel, shampoo and face wash on the shelf next to the shower. Lucy looked more at the stuff in the bathroom and found out that there was a folding door hiding the wash machine, dryer and even an ironing-board. On the cabinet under the sink, she found the hairdryer. Rest of the shelves were empty. _"Well, we will fill those soon enough."_

Lucy went to the kitchen and saw that Juvia was still cleaning and asked if she could help.

- No, I'm fine in the kitchen, the bathroom is already clean. But you could go over the living room. – Juvia answered. – Hey, Lucy...

- Yes?

- About Natsu...

- No need. It's ok. – Lucy smiled, she didn't want her friend to worry.

- Ok. – Juvia smiled back and felt relieved.


	4. Chapter 4 Memory box

Lucy was almost done with the living room. Although the house was clean enough, Lucy and Juvia thought it still would be a good idea to clean it – after all, that's one of the ways how to get to know their new home.

Lucy got the chance to go through the books and she felt exited to find some she wanted to read a long time ago. Juvia was overjoyed to find the DVD collection of documentaries about sea world. And the DVD player with sound system was pretty much the best they ever have seen and heard. They know this because they decided to put it in use and play _Foreigner_.

Few hours later even the study and hallways had their floors refreshed. Their rooms were cleaned too, just the stuff needed to be put away in closets and shelves.  
But what Lucy liked the most about all this was that Natsu had stayed is his room the entire time since they had that shouting in the kitchen. The whole four hours.

Lucy turned off the sound system.

- I guess, we did it. – She said to her blue haired friend.

- We did what? I think putting our stuff away will be the hardest part. At least it took me almost half a day yesterday to make half of the boxes with my stuff to disappear. – Juvia said, rolling her eyes.

- Then I just have to better than you. – Lucy laughed.

- To be honest, I'm sick of unpacking for today so I'm going to buy something to eat. Any specific orders? – Juvia asked.

- Hmmm... No really. But since you have a car, and I don't, would you mind also buying food for breakfast and stuff? I can make a list and give you the money. I would go with you but I really, really, really want to start unpacking. – Lucy asked knowing that Juvia will agree.

- If you come with me the next time? And will you be ok, staying with Natsu alone?

- Yes, I'll come with you the next time. Yes, I'll be ok, we will be living together so I just need to get over it... No worries, promise?

- If you say so. – Juvia hugged Lucy, she was happy to live with her best friend. – I'll go and get dressed, in meantime you can write me a list.

Lucy nodded and went to her room. _"And where can I find a pen and paper?"_ She looked for her laptop bag, she always had paper in there. Lucy sat on the windowsill and wrote a list for Juvia.

When she was done, Lucy found her wallet and made her way to Juvia's room. She opened the door and saw Natsu standing in there wearing only shorts. _"Is that a tattoo?!"_

- Are you really going to walk around half-naked? – Lucy asked annoyed.

- Not really, Lucy. – Natsu smirked at her.

- So here's the list and money, if you can't something, it's ok, don't bother. – Lucy turned to Juvia, ignoring Him.

- Thanks. I'm off then. You two better behave, I want to come back to a home not a battlefield. Understood? – Juvia asked looking from Lucy to Natsu, from Natsu to Lucy.  
They both nodded and Lucy left the room.

- Please, behave. I think you should apologise to Lucy for teasing her. Yet again. – Juvia said to Natsu, giving him the you-better-don't-screw-up-things look.

- Yes, as you command my little sister. – Natsu bowed and smiled at her. – I will talk to her.

Juvia left the apartment thinking only one thing _"Was it a mistake making them live together?"_

After an hour, Natsu went to Lucy's room to try to talk to her and found her unpacking her things. She had headphones on, so he stood for a while in the doorway and watched her, knowing she didn't noticed him. She was wearing baggy sweatpants and a t-shirt at least two sizes too big. Her hair was loose, reaching over her shoulders.

Lucy had left the window open, soft breeze was blowing her hair from time to time. Natsu could smell a scent coming from her. _"Right, she had that scented shower gel, what was it again – jasmine?"_ He remembered it reading after Lucy left the bathroom leaving him naked in the shower. _"Well that was an interesting welcoming,"_ He laughed to himself.

He saw her carefully take a chest with woodcarvings. Lucy opened the box and Natsu noticed her smiling. Lucy turned to place the decorated chest on the table when they eyes met.

First Lucy was surprised. Then she got angry. Lucy saw Natsu put up his hands as in surrendering. She put the open box on the table, took off her headphones and asked Natsu what he was doing.

- Nothing much really, I just came to apologize. I swear. – Natsu said still holding his hands up.

- So an apology in nothing much to you?

- No, no, that's not what I meant. Geez. – He sighed and continued, - listen, I'm sorry about the shouting in the kitchen, I just thought you understood I was joking. I'm sorry, I never meant it to be mean or teasing.

Lucy stood in her room and tried to understand if he was joking or not. Maybe he has changed after all, just like Juvia said. Natsu was still standing his hands up in the air.

- Ok. I accept. But you had it coming, I mean, me shouting back and stuff. You never tried to polite towards me, well, not all the time.

- I know, I'm sorry about that too. Can we try to be friends? – Natsu asked and smiled.

- I guess, we could. - Lucy smiled back.

Suddenly a strong breeze come flying into the room, covering Lucy's face with her hair and blowing some pictures and papers out of the box she had put on the table earlier. When the wind calmed down, and she could free her face from her blonde hair, Lucy saw Natsu holding a picture. She didn't pay any attention to that and just picked up the papers that flew out of the box, kneeling on the floor.

Then she noticed some pictures lying on the floor. She picked some up and blushed. _"Oh god, please no. Just no!"_ She looked up at Natsu and saw the picture he was giving her while looking sideways. He was scratching back of his head and looked somewhat confused.

- I swear, I didn't see anything... Well, maybe just a little bit. But it wasn't on purpose! – Natsu tried to explain, giving her back the picture.

Lucy took the picture and blushed even redder. _"Just great! This is just great!"_ Natsu turned and left Lucy still sitting on the floor, blushing in crimson and perplexed. _"I should have burnt them..."_

_"Oh, man, I always assumed she was shy. But having THOSE photos, whoaa..." _Natsu thought, leaving Lucy's room.

- I'm home! It's so good to say these words! – Lucy heard Juvia calling in glee.

Lucy put the papers and photos back in the box, closed it and put in the upper drawer of her closet. She went to greet Juvia and saw that Natsu was helping with bags. _"This is the most awkward day I've ever had; please don't get any worse than that!" _Lucy bit her lower lip and helped Juvia with the groceries bags too, trying to avoid looking at Natsu.

They carried everything to the kitchen and Lucy volunteered to make dinner. It was about time, clock on the kitchen showed 6 PM. Since Juvia still felt worried about Lucy and Natsu living together she said she would help and even Natsu offered his help. So they ended making dinner together, Lucy telling them what to do.

When pasta with Bologna sauce was ready, the awkwardness between Natsu and Lucy was almost gone and she felt relieved. When they sat down to eat, Natsu's cell phone rung, the ringtone being _T.N.T_ by _AC/DC_. Lucy smirked at the tone and continued to eat her share of dinner.

- Hey! – Natsu answered, - Yes, it's great here. Wait, what do you mean by that? – He sat quiet for a moment.

- Do you want to go out? It's Saturday, so it should be fun? – He asked both Lucy and Juvia.

- Whom are you talking to? – Juvia asked?

- You know him, I stayed at his place. So do you want to go out or not?

- I'm in! – Juvia exclaimed and looked at Lucy, with the you-are-coming-with-me expression.

- Ok, me too. – Lucy sighed.

- It's settled then. We could start at my place and then go somewhere else? Ok, sounds good. Would you mind buying us some beers and... wait a moment... – Natsu turned to girls with a question in his eyes.

- Beer is ok with me, - Lucy said.

- White wine, semi dry, - was Juvia's choice.

- And white wine semi dry. Yeah, sure. – Natsu laughed and named the address to his friend. – Party! – He laughed after ending the call.

- He'll be here in hour and half. He mentioned we could play some board games while we get to know each other. Do we have any?

- Alias, The Settlers of Catan, Uno and cards. – Lucy answered, thinking that maybe it wasn't such a bad idea after all.

- Then it's settled. – Natsu grinned, showing his teeth and the cheerfulness stuck on to Lucy and Juvia.


	5. Chapter 5 Getting ready

They were done with the dinner and Lucy started to pick up the plates to wash them.

- Hey, leave that to me. I know how much time you girls need to get ready for, well, everything. – Natsu laughed and took the plates out of Lucy's hands. – Now, go, go, go!

- Thanks, big bro! – Juvia shouted and was already halfway to her room.

- You really don't have to do this, I mean, just because we decided to try and be friends doesn't mean you have to be all helpful and stuff. – Lucy said, cleaning the table.

- I'm not doing this just because we decided to be friends, or as you say, to try to be friends. I'm doing this because I've nothing against doing this. – Natsu replied, taking the kitchen cloth away from her.

- Besides, I have all my things already unpacked, not like you or Juvia. Am I wrong thinking, that it will take time for you to find the right clothes in your boxes? – Natsu asked.

- So you were watching me? How else do you know I still clothing in boxes? – Lucy asked, feeling a bit annoyed.

- Geez, it wasn't on purpose. I just waited for you to turn so I can wave to you. How couldn't I NOT see all the boxes in your room?! – Natsu answered, getting a bit frustrated about Lucy starting to pick a fight.

- You could just tap on my shoulder or something like that, - Lucy raised her voice a bit.

- I didn't want to scare you on accident. – Natsu was getting louder too.

- That's just bullshit, you're just a perverted asshole! – Lucy was shouting at him.

- Well, I'm not the one who comes in bathrooms when other people are taking a shower! – Natsu shouted back. They were standing face to face.

- Maybe next time you should lock the door!

- Maybe I will, so you don't take any pictures of me! – Natsu felt irritated. _"How did we end up fighting?"_

- Oh my god! Now we're talking about pictures? Nobody asked you to...

- STOP IT! BOTH OF YOU! – Juvia interrupted Lucy, standing in the kitchen door, her arms on her hips. – Lucy, go to your room and get ready. Natsu you can clean up, as you offered so helpfully. And no "buts"! – Juvia looked angry. – Can't you really live without yelling? For fucks sake, stop behaving like little children.

Lucy and Natsu stood in silence, they didn't dare to speak.

- Ok , I'm sorry. Could you two just please try and be, I don't know, more silent? – Juvia said slowly.

- I'll try... – Lucy said and looked at Natsu embarrassed.

- Me too, now can I be helpful, as I offered before, and take care of the dishes? – Natsu said, turned and started to wash the dishes.

Lucy and Juvia left the kitchen. Juvia tried to speak with Lucy, but she just waved her hand and walked to her room. Juvia watched her walking away and sighed. _"It's the first day and they have had a fight two times already..."_

Lucy closed the door behind her, looked for her IPod and tried to find a song that would calm her. She pushed the next button until _Riverside_ by _Agnes Obel_ came up and she decided it would be good enough. _"Fucking asshole. FUCK!"_

She opened one of the boxes and found winter wear; she pushed it in the corner and opened the next one. _"I knew I should have written the content on the boxes."_ She took a deep breath, took out jeans, and decided to wear the black ones. The jeans coloured in blue and yellow were put in the closet.

She dug through the rest of her clothing and put everything in the closet, still looking for her underwear and t-shirts, tops and blouses. She crushed the box, threw it next to the door, and opened the third box. _"I must be lucky at least in finding my stuff."_ She was looking at her underwear, neatly packed in smaller backs and also some of her t-shirts and pyjamas.

She put everything from the third box in her closet and looked for the smallest box where she remembered putting all the cosmetics. She emptied the box and put everything neatly in the shelves and cabinet next to the mirror. She tripped on her sports bag where her running outfit and trainers were in, picked it up and threw it on the closet.

Lucy looked at the clock:  
- So, I still got 20 minutes, no bad.

Natsu knocked on Lucy's door but she didn't answer. _"Is she ignoring me?"_

She cleaned her face with the lotion, put on mascara and some tone creme. Still listening to music and wearing her headphones. _"It's not like I will smudge anything..."_ Lucy decided to wear a white t-shirt with black Darth Vader helmet, together with the black skinny jeans, she put everything on the bad and changed her underwear. From black to black with white polka dots and white lace trims. She was feeling better, the music helped and she felt like having fun tonight. The song _Kevin Rudolf – The City_ came on and she started to dance in her room.

Natsu was still knocking on Lucy's door, he wanted tell her that his friend was already here so she can come and meet him. He knocked again, this time louder and even shouted Lucy's name. There still was no answer. _"I knocked, nobody answered, so I'm going in..."_  
Natsu opened the door and saw Lucy dancing, shaking her head, her hair in the air. She was dancing in her underwear. He just stood there hypnotised by the view. Lucy kept on dancing, moving her hips and he could see her trained body.

He looked at her bum as she danced in circle and then up her flat stomach, he slowly looked to her breasts and noticed she wasn't dancing anymore. He looked to her face and saw Lucy bright red, looking in his eyes. He saw her stepping backwards and tripping. The next moment she was falling backwards and Natsu hurried to catch her out of impulse. He tripped on the crashed box and landed on top of Lucy. Between her legs, his face buried Lucy's breasts. _"They are so soft... and big."_


	6. Chapter 6 After the drinking game

Natsu heard Lucy laughing and raised his head in surprise along with his upper body.

- You... fucking... perv, it tickles... get the fuck... of me! – Lucy tried to talk between giggles and laughs.

Lucy felt him raising his head and turned to look at him. Their faces were so close as if they were trying to go for a kiss. Lucy stopped laughing, her earphones had fallen out, they were staring in each other's eyes blushing.

- I said get off me! – Lucy said in a whisper, forgetting to breathe.

- I'm sorry Luce, it was an accident. I swear! I was knocking on the door but you didn't answer, so I opened the door. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to... to... to do anything. My friend is here so I came to tell you. Luce, I'm sorry, I really am! – Natsu said, slowly getting up and stepping back. He closed the door repeating he's sorry.

- MY NAME IS LUCY, YOU ASSHOLE! –Natsu heard Lucy shouting after closing the door. _"Oh my god, that was... something..."_ Natsu said and touched his face.

He hurried back to the kitchen and saw Juvia looking at him with suspicion.

- Were you two fighting again? – She asked.

- No... We... we just had a... moment... that's all. – Natsu said and took a gulp from his beer bottle and smiled apologetically.

When Natsu left, Lucy laid on the floor for a moment, still shocked and taken aback. _"So I just asked pure theoretically if it can get more awkward, thank you karma, chakra, God of Awkwardness or whatever is out there! Thanks a lot, really, you just made my day! No, scrap that, you just made my day a hell! Here's a mental middle finger for you as a reward!"_ She sighed and got up, switched off her player and kicked the nearest box in anger.

- No, no, no, not HIM! Why is this happening? Please, can it just be a bad dream, a really bad dream? – She sighed and sat on the bed.

- Ok, ok... I guess, it wasn't entirely Natsu's fault for being in THAT situation, but... But I'm still angry. So it's his fault after all! Perv! And how long was he standing there? What am I supposed to do? Maybe I should tell him that he needs to shave? Yes, why not – hey Natsu, your two days beard is very ticklish, especially when you faceplant on my bobs. – Lucy talked to herself sarcastically, while putting on her jeans and t-shirt.

- His face and my boobs now have a relationship, how am I supposed to get over that? Well, I might as well ignore that too. I don't want to do anything but ignore and avoid everything! Yeah, sure Lucy, just don't look at him, it's soooo easy! – She sighed, and decided to try and hide the accident deep in her subconsciousness. _"Well, good luck with that."_

She looked in the big mirror she had in her room, next to the closet. Lucy took a deep breath and facepalmed herself. _"What a day..."_ She tried to pull her hair in a high ponytail, but was so frustrated and kept messing it up so in the end she decided to just leave it hanging down. She went through her jewellery box that was packed together with her cosmetics. Her ears were pierced in three places, two in the left ear and one in the right. She put a silver ring in the "excessive" one and decided to go with black peace signs for the rest.

Lucy opened her door and heard voices coming from the kitchen. She walked bare foot so nobody heard her coming. When she was almost in the kitchen and saw Juvia, Natsu and a dark haired guy laughing. Lucy thought they would be sitting at the table, but instead found them at the kitchens counter – Juvia and the guy were sitting on the high chairs, like the ones in bars and Natsu was on the other side of the counter, leaning on the kitchen cabinet. _"When he laughs, he actually looks...cute."_

Lucy walked in the kitchen, Natsu, stopped laughing, straightened and looked at her while scratching the back of his head, having a I'm-sorry look on his face. He walked towards her, Juvia and the dark-haired man turned to her.

- Lucy this is Gray, my best friend. Gray this is Lucy, my sister's best friend.

- Hi, nice to meet you! – Lucy smiled and shook hands with Gray who had stood up from the chair.

- Hi, my pleasure, - he answered.

- Were you two again fighting just now? – Juvia asked and pointed her head to Natsu.

Lucy blushed, looked at Natsu and stuttered:  
- No, we... we just had a moment... a misunderstanding. – She heard Natsu's quiet sigh of relief, - We talked and decided to be friendlier to each other. _"Friendlier than ever before."_

- I was beginning to worry. – Juvia smiled and drunk from her glass. Lucy now noticed that Gray and Natsu both had beer bottles. _"I think a need a drink as well."_

- Oh, yes, Lucy, beer? – Natsu asked and Lucy nodded. – From the bottle or do you want a glass?

- Bottle will be fine. – Lucy said and took the bottle Natsu was handing her. Their hands touched in the exchange and they both looked in each other's eyes, quickly looking aside after.

_"When she dresses like this, she looks... hot."_ Natsu admitted to himself and remembered the picture he saw earlier today. _"No, no, no, Natsu. She's off limits!"_ He took a sip from his bottle.

- So, what were you laughing about? – She asked.

- Gray was telling us about getting lost in supermarket's parking lot. He went to a car that looked exactly like his and he tried to unlock the trunk, when a man stepped out of the car and started to yell at him. He had seen the beer bottles and called him an alcoholic that should pay more attention to the world. Gray just turned around and walked away without looking back and not saying a word. – Juvia explained and Lucy could see that she liked the guy. _"So he probably was that Natsu's cute, hot friend she told me about."_

Lucy giggled and noticed Gray smiling at Juvia. She looked at Natsu who was emptying a back of chips into a big bowl. Next to the bowl was a small plate with cheese. Natsu was wearing plain dark jeans and a white t-shirt with a blue cat on it. _"Wow, it really shows off his muscles..."_

- Ok, changing rooms! – Natsu said and they went to the living room, sat down and he turned on the stereo, looking for a radio station.

- In the last few weeks living in Magnolia I found a great radio station "Classic rock", it's just the best. – He said after sitting down and turning the volume down with the remote.

- So, I'm the only one here that knows almost nothing about Magnolia? – Lucy asked, continuing, - you have been living here for couple of months, Juvia moved in few hours before I arrived and still made me wait for her, and Gray, are you a local? I was here only once for registration of my studies and today is the second time I'm here.

- No, I'm not really a local. I moved to Magnolia couple of years ago. We're actually from the same town. Natsu and I met in highschool. When we graduated, my family moved here. But we still stayed friends, right Flameboy? – Gray laughed and Lucy looked at Natsu who, together with Gray, was sitting across her and Juvia, who was the only one wearing a skirt.

- Flameboy my ass, Iceboy. – Natsu laughed.

- I don't get it. – Juvia said, and Lucy was happy her asking, because she was in the same situation.

- He's never cold, that's why I call him Iceboy, and I like spicy food and he calls me Flameboy. He thinks I will spit flames, if I ate only chili peppers. – Natsu explained.

They were talking for over an hour now and Natsu was finishing his third bottle, just like Gray. Juvia poured her third glass of wine and Lucy was almost done with her second bottle, so they all felt tipsy. Natsu and Gray were talking about Magnolia and telling stories about each other and how they ended up in awkward situations in bars, shops and elsewhere and Lucy remembered all the stuff she lived through today and blushed. Juvia told some short stories about her trip. They were having a good time, laughing, the plates were almost empty. From time to time, Natsu glanced at Lucy, but no longer than a second, so nobody notices him doing it.

- Refill! – shouted Natsu, but Gray suggested they could take a short break and Natsu agreed.

- So, what do you like the best about this place? – Gray asked, once again telling them how lucky they were for getting the place so cheap.

- The bed, man. I mean, my bed is like huge! – Natsu said, showing with his arms outspread.

- Well, all the beds here are huge, it's like more than two people could fit in just great. – Juvia giggled, Lucy noticed what she was implying and giggled.

- Have you checked out the balcony? – Gray asked.

- Balcony, what balcony? Is there a balcony? – Juvia asked and looked at Lucy. After all, she was responsible for cleaning the living room.

- I don't know, I didn't pay any attention to the windows, so I did not open the see through curtains. I must admit, I didn't even pay attention to the view ether. – Lucy said apologetically.

They stood up and since Lucy was the closest to the big windows reaching from the floor to ceiling, she opened the curtains, found a door handle, and saw that they had a balcony indeed. She tried to open the window slash door to the balcony but couldn't. Then she saw Natsu grabbing the handle, her hands still on it and opening the door. He let go and she could feel the warmth from his hands still lingering on her hands. Lucy blushed and stepped on the balcony. She walked further and leaned against the railings.

- Wow, the view is great. – She heard Natsu say next to her and she turned to look at him. She realised he's by a head taller than she. _"He sure is taller and more muscular than I remember."_ The image of him in the shower popped in her mind and she turned away, blushing.

Lucy looked at the city lights and felt a drop on her hand. She looked up and it started to rain, by the time the four of them got inside, it was already pouring heavily.

- So much for a minute of balcony time. Well, if the weather is like this, I want to stay home. – Juvia started to complain but quickly changed her mind, - or we could just have a party of four? And you could stay overnight, I mean, the couch is comfy enough and I'm sure we can find you everything you need. – She ended, looking at Gray.

- I have nothing against it, if you're ok with it.

Both Lucy and Natsu nodded, and Natsu asked it's the time to start playing drinking games, because now they don't need to worry about being in a unfamiliar place.

- So it's turning into a hardcore home party? And I thought we'll be playing board games. – Lucy laughed.

- We can always combine and have a drinking board game. – Juvia chuckled.

- If you ladies have nothing against getting drunk in front of a guy you just met, I'm all in. – Gray added and when the girls nodded trying to contain their laughs, Lucy couldn't help it and started to shake in laughter, soon followed by the rest of the group.  
Nobody understood why they were laughing, and nobody seemed to mind laughing. Lucy sat down and tried to calm down.

- Any suggestions?

- You name an activity, action or something you have done etc and the ones who have done it take a sip. – Juvia said.

Everyone agreed and Natsu went after three beers and Juvia filled her glass with wine.

- It was nice meeting you, I hope you two won't find me despicable after this. – Gray said smiling.

- I don't think so, - Juvia said and winked at Lucy. They both giggled.

- So, who wants to go first? – Natsu asked and Juvia raised her hand.

- I got drunk in highschool. – Everyone took a sip.

- I have gone skinny-dipping. – said Gray, and everyone drunk.

They went will simple things and some time later the needed to stop and get refill to stop the game for the third time.

- I'll go, - Lucy said and stood up from the couch, feeling dizzy. She chuckled and tried to walk straight.

- Do you need help? – Natsu offered, but Lucy just said no.

The rest of the group sat on the couches and chatted when they heard Lucy squeak like a little girl in the kitchen.

- Was that Lucy? – Juvia asked and Natsu offered to go and look. Kitchen can't handle two drunk girls at once.

He walked to the kitchen, realising he was dizzy but not as much as Lucy, he could at least walk straight. We walked into the kitchen and saw Lucy halfway under the table, her butt up and he stopped wondering if he's seeing things.

- Luce? _"You should stop showing off your ass like that..."_

- It's Lucy, how many time do I have to say?

- What are you doing under the table?

- I small gecko run under the table, I thought I was imagining things but then I leaned under and it was there. – Lucy crawled out from below the table holding a gecko and smiling.

- It's Happy, my pet. He must've escaped when I let my room door open. – Natsu said and stretched his arm to grab his pet.

- Owww, - Lucy said and staggered, stepping back towards the table, - I wanted to keep it. I always wanted a little lizard pet. – She said and snuggled the little lizard. Natsu could tell she was beyond tipsy and the same could be said about him.

She couldn't hold her balance and Natsu saw her falling backwards. Natsu gripped her waist with both hands and had to step closer to not fall back together with Lucy. Their bodies were pressed together. They looked in each other's eyes and Natsu felt how small she actually was. Lucy could feel his body warmth and it made her go even dizzier. _"Oh, my... He's so warm. More like hot."_

- Your eyes are so dark, how come I never noticed it before? – Lucy whispered and giggled.

- We have never been as close as now. – Natsu louder than Lucy.

- Well you sort of buried your face in my breasts, - Lucy giggled and hiccup escaped her lips. – Upss, sorry. – She started to laugh quietly.

Meanwhile Gray asked Juvia if they should go and check on them. Juvia said, as long it's quiet, she has no reason to worry. They continued their talk and Juvia flirted a bit with him. But Gray obviously was too dense to understand that, so all Juvia's effort was a waste. If only she could realise that.

- I said it was on accident, I tripped because I sort of tried to catch you from falling, just like now. – Natsu said in a soft voice.

- Hey, I wanted to ask – do you have a tattoo or your arm? - Lucy changed the subject. Like most drunk people do when not able to concentrate.

- Yes. If we're asking questions, why do you have nude pictures of yourself? _"Will she get angry?"_

- So you saw? – Lucy hiccupped again, now she was just leaning against the table, Natsu pressing his body against hers. – I took them myself, cause you know, I like to photograph. And they are artistic nudes, because you can't see anything clearly. – She hiccupped again. _"What's with him?"_

- Why do you keep calling me Luce? Nobody calls me like that.

- I think it suits you better, it's my own pet-name for you.

Lucy didn't ansewer. _"It's true I didn't see anything, because you covered everything with your hands. But I have my imagination..."_ Natsu thought.

Natsu leaned closer, he wanted to kiss her. After seeing her half-naked dancing, that image of her kept popping in his mind every other minute from that moment on. He tried to forget it, but then he noticed how she was smiling, how her body moved. He kept reminding himself that she was off limits, even if he tried something, she still wasn't too fond of him to say the least. But now, after all those beers he felt daring and she didn't even try to get away from him. Natsu leaned closer, he could feel her breath on his lips.

Lucy saw him coming closer and froze, she hoped that her imagination was just running wild and that he wasn't actually going for a kiss. Suddenly she felt something moving in her hands and she realised she was squeezing the lizard and it tried to free himself, she let the gecko go, still looking in Natsu's eyes breathing shallow.

Natsu felt a movement and looked down, and saw his pet crawling under Lucy's shirt, making Lucy flinch.

- Ahhh! – Lucy exclaimed, - I think your pet is just like you, he likes my boobs. – She laughed, - it tickles!

Natsu stepped back and bit his lip. _"Shit, I almost kissed her, I can't let myself make a move on her. Natsu wait and see if you even like her... Not just her dancing in her underwear."_

Lucy leaned forward and tried to get the lizard out of her bra, when she finally caught it, the gecko escaped her grip and ran away towards living room. Lucy tried to catch it, but her legs turned in jelly and she staggered. _"Is she falling again?"_ Natsu tried to catch her but was too slow and Lucy fell on her knees her face in Natsu's crotch. Natsu stepped back and blushed. /i"Did that just happen?"/i He saw Lucy bend down even more and leaned to check if she's ok.

- Oh god, I'm sorry. It was an accident, you have to believe me. – Lucy looked up at Natsu bright red and covered her face with her hands, he heard he mumble, - Oh, my god, this day just keeps getting even worse. I'm sorry about your lizard. I mean the pet lizard. Oh, god, I mean that gecko that run away not your... your... other pet.. lizard. – Lucy giggled and hiccupped.

Lucy stood up staggering, still covering her face and tried to walk out of the kitchen. She tripped on the chair and once again Natsu had to catch her.

- It's ok Luce. I know it was on accident. Do you want to go to others?

- No, I want to sleep. I'm drunk and very, very sleepy. And very, very ashamed of myself.

- Don't be. It's ok. – Natsu tried to calm her down, - come, I'll carry you, ok? – Natsu asked and picked Lucy up in bridal. She still had her face covered and Natsu started to worry about her. – Come on Luce, everyone has their moments, don't beat yourself about it.

- It was almost like a ... you know like... that... I don't even like you. I find you annoying... – Lucy said, still hiding her face.

Natsu heard what she said and the last part hurt him a little bit.

- It's ok... – was all what Natsu could think of, he suddenly wanted to go to sleep himself and forget this day ever existed. _"I was right, to her I'm just an annoying flatmate..."_

He carried her to her bedroom, and when Juvia saw them and Lucy hiding her face, she stood up to go after Natsu, but he just shook his head and Juvia sat down:  
- I guess, Lucy's going to bed. Should we call it day? – She turned to Gray.

- Maybe we can go to the kitchen, I think she won't hear us from there as much as from here. If you're not tired yourself.

Juvia agreed and they both went to the kitchen. Juvia knew that Lucy wouldn't mind. They were best friends after all.

Natsu put Lucy down on her bed and covered her with a blanket.

- Are you ok, do you need anything else?

- No, I'm hot. – Lucy kicked the blanket out of the bed and sat up, - I'm hot because you are hot. – She giggled again.

- Luce, stop joking around, - Natsu pushed her back on her back, - you are drunk, you should sleep. _"What is she talking about?!"_

- But I'm hot, - Lucy whined, and made puppy dog eyes at Natsu.

He was taken by surprise and tried to think a solution. _"What's with that look?"_

- Natsu, please, strip me, I'm hot. – The drunk Lucy pleaded, trying to take off her t-shirt, but in her intoxicated state she was too week to even lift her arms up.


	7. Chapter 7 Don't overthink

- Natsu, please, strip me, I'm hot. – The drunken Lucy asked, not realising what she's asking and how it might be misunderstood.

Natsu felt as if he hadn't took a single sip of alcohol. He felt sober; it was his reaction to Lucy's plea. He felt confused, first she says she finds him annoying and now she wants him to strip her? _"She must be really drunk to not follow her actions."_ Natsu watched Lucy struggling to take off her t-shirt and stood at her bed, thinking if he should do as she asks or go after Juvia. _"But if I ask Juvia to help, Lucy might blurt out everything about today. Sis would kill me. But if I strip Lucy, she just might kill me tomorrow when she remembers everything. GEEZ!"_

Natsu stood and buried his face in his hands. _"Not that I haven't seen her in underwear..."_ He started to pace in Lucy's room, trying to find the lesser evil. _"Maybe she's too drunk to talk, she's probably too sleepy and after Juvia helps her, she will fall asleep. Yes, that could happen."_ Natsu decided and looked at Lucy who was sitting on her bed and giggling. Natsu was nervous from all the thinking; he asked why is she giggling.

- You're actually a decent guy, except for the fact that your face now has a relationship with my boobs. – She started to laugh and rolled in her bed.

Natsu tried to understand if that's a compliment or she's condemning him. _"I guess I can't ask Juvia for help now, can I?!"_

- Thank you? – He asked.

- No problem.- Lucy said. _"Well, that didn't give me any clarity..."_ Natsu thought, slightly irritated.

- I guess that my ex-boyfriend would have fucked me already. I mean, I'm drunk and I can't even undress myself properly, I'm at my weakest point right now, – She was still laughing. – But you know? I'll tell you a secret, he never did. Because... He cheated on me. I caught that bastard with a girl I used to work with. That's why I quit my job.

She had stopped laughing. Lucy was lying on her side, her back to Natsu. _"That idiot just needs beating..."_ He thought angrily. The room felt silent and Natsu heard her loud whisper.

- Imagine, I was ready for our first night together and instead I found that whore in his bed. – Natsu heard her sob. He didn't know what to say, or if he even should speak. He just knew that Lucy didn't deserve it.

- I'm sorry. I shouldn't tell you my problems. You're not even my friend, not really. Until today, we were never polite to each other. – Natsu realised she was weeping.

Natsu knelt beside her bed and stretched his arm out, he wanted to pat her back. But as soon his hand went down Lucy turned and his hand landed on her breast. Natsu looked at Lucy's panda like eyes, from the smeared mascara, and quickly jerked his hand back.

- It was an accident... – He said silently, still looking at Lucy.

- Everything's an accident... – she whispered back.

- Natsu, I'm thirsty. – Lucy said moments later, she felt confused looking in Natsu's eyes. _"Flames..."_ She thought.

- Do you want water? – Lucy nodded in response, - Ok, I'll be right back.  
Natsu went out and Lucy giggled her drunk giggles. _"He touched my boobs again..."_ She could still feel the quick, but warm touch near her heart.

Natsu walked in the kitchen where Gray and Juvia were chatting. Juvia noticed him coming in and asked:  
- Is she ok? – Natsu could see she was worried.

- Yep, more or less. She's drunk. And talking about... stuff. – He decided it wouldn't be very discreet of him to talk about Lucy's ex in Grays presence. Even Juvia would be surprised knowing she had told him.

- Do you need my help?

- No, we're having our bonding time, - Natsu said and noticing question in Juvia's eyes continued, - we're not fighting, just talking.

- Gray, I'm sorry. Can you handle couple of minutes more in my little sister's presence? If she's being annoying, I can save you. – Natsu said smirking.

- No, it's ok, really, - Gray laughed, noticing Juvia looking with a deadly stare on Natsu. – We're having a nice, drunk people chitchat about music, movies and books. I think now it's time for politics. Forgive me asking, but don't you have a never-ending fighting relationship with Lucy? I'm just afraid, that she doesn't lure you in and kill you. – Gray laughed.

- No, no, as Lucy said, we're trying to be more friendlier to each other. – He laughed back, and left the kitchen carrying a glass with water.

He was almost at Lucy's door, when he heard Juvia shouting in whisper his name.  
- Natsu! Are you sure you don't need my help? – Juvia asked, worrying, - you can go and sit with Gray and I will stay with Lucy.

- It's ok, relax, - He tousled her hair, - besides, you'll be seeing him pretty often around her, so you can get to know each other now. I in the meantime can end this war situation with my new flatmate.

- If you say so... I guess you're right. But if anything, call me! – Juvia slightly punched his arm and went back to kitchen.

Natsu opened Lucy's door and saw her lying on floor and laughing. _"If Juvia would see this, she'd freak out and think I'm molesting Lucy."_ She had managed to take off her t-shirt.

- What are you doing? - Natsu said, closing the door behind him, - I brought you your water.

Lucy stood up, took the glass from his hands, still laughing, tried to drink and spilled almost everything on her and Natsu. She was shaking in laughter and could not hold the glass properly. _"Oh, god, WHAT IS GOING ON TODAY?" _Natsu tried to understand, looking at Lucy who had only jeans and a bra on. Now wet from the water.

Lucy dropped the glass and the rest of the water spilled on the floor. _"Thank god I took the plastic one."_ Natsu leaned took the glass and placed on the table, Lucy was still laughing, dripping wet and walking in zigzags. _"I feel like in kindergarten, except I only have one child to take after. And it's half-naked drunk women."_ He took off his wet shirt.

Natsu watched Lucy stopping at her laptop and going through her music library. Natsu heard _AC/DC – Back in Black_ starting to play, Lucy turned up the volume and started to dance.

- Lucy, stop it. – He felt angered. _"In any other situation I would enjoy the view."_

Natsu was drunk but he felt sober. Lucy was drunk and not thinking what she's doing, it irritated Natsu and he looked for her t-shirt. The fact that she was running wild in her room, wearing only bra and didn't mind Natsu made him furious. _"I guess she doesn't even think that I could use her in this situation."_ He found her t-shirt and turned to dress her. _"I'm dressing her and then I'm going to bed."_ Natsu felt tired. All day long he had tons of awkward and embarrassing moments. Now he's babysitting a drunk Lucy, who was actually at fault in those moments. He wanted to fall in his bed, in his room, and just sleep.

Lucy was standing at the window, music blasting and not moving. He walked towards her angrily, grabbed her arm hard and turned her to face him. What he saw, took him by surprise. He came back from the kitchen and she was laughing. Now when he was in the room for less than five minutes and she was crying. Natsu held by her arm and they stood looking in each other's eyes. Tears rolled over Lucy's cheeks and Natsu's anger disappeared.

- He cheated on me. I trusted him. You're a guy, you should be able to explain. Was it me? – Lucy said slowly and silently.

- He was a jerk. It's not your fault. You're beautiful and cute. And smart, how else could keep up with me on our fights? – Natsu spoke from his heart, he felt like he has to protect her from now on.

Lucy kneeled on the floor. She was crying, sobbing and felt miserable. Not only was she drunk, she told Natsu that she finds him annoying when she didn't mean it. She had told him about her ex, to Natsu a guy she constantly quarrelled with. "The sober me will burn me on stake tomorrow." She cling on Natsu and buried her face in his naked chest. Natsu hugged her and hushed her, saying that everything will be alright, and it's not her fault. _"That fucking bastard will die if I get my hands on him."_

Natsu felt Lucy shiver and he lifted her up and carried to her bed.

- I'm letting you go for a second ok?

He turned the music down and took the blanket from the ground, returned next to Lucy and hugged her, covering with blanket. He felt Lucy getting calmer, she had stopped sobbing. Lucy was just breathing hard and Natsu felt his eyelids getting more and more heavier from the long day. He laid down and Lucy, still clinging to him, was now sleeping next to him. _Sail_ by _Awolnation_ started to play softly in the background. Natsu couldn't keep his eyes open and drifted into sleep holding Lucy in his arms.


	8. Chapter 8 Friends

Lucy woke up and moaned. _„Geez, my head. My eyes..."_ She buried herself under the blanket completely, evading the sunrays forcing through the window.

- Thank god it's Sunday and I don't have to do anything. – She mumbled under the blanket. – I'm sooo hangover. I'm never ever drinking with Natsu again.

She sharply sat up, her eyes wide open in terror.

- Natsu! OH. MY. GOD.

The next moment she regretted getting up so fast because everything started spinning and she had to lie down on her back. Lucy remembered everything what she done being drunk.

_"No... No, no, no... Stupid Lucy. You told him about your ex. You asked him to strip you. And he saw you in your underwear, again. Smart move. Really."_ Lucy let out a loud sigh and got up from the bed, slowly and clumsy. _"I cried in front of him and... and we... I fell asleep in his arms."_ She looked at both sides but she was sleeping alone. _"And what would I do, if I had found him in my bed?"_

- Maybe the sleeping part was just hallucinations... – She whispered.

Lucy stood up and staggered to the closet. She changed her clothes and gaped at herself when she saw her reflection in the mirror. _"Did he saw me with my face like this?!"_ She cleaned her panda eyes and brushed her hair. _"Water. I need water. And junk food."_

She walked to the kitchen and tried to remember what happened to Gray and if she really did fall asleep in Natsu's arms. She got her answer when she stepped into the kitchen. All three of them were sitting and having breakfast. Well, more like sitting at empty plates.

- Good morning... – Lucy said and everyone turned towards her.

She looked at Natsu and the look on his face spoke for itself. _"I did fall asleep in Natsu's arms..."_

- Morning, how's your head? You should thank Natsu for taking care of you last night. – Juvia said, smiling like sunshine.

- Good morning. – Gray said slowly. _"So I'm not the only one with headache."_

- Breakfast? – Natsu asked and avoided looking in her eyes.

- Water. – Lucy said, her throat went dry, she could hardly speak. She felt ashamed.

He handed a glass with water and ice and Lucy blushed, remembering that she spilled one last night on both of them. Also, that he took off his shirt, because of her. _"I cried in his bare chest. His bare and... muscular chest..."_

- Ok, we're off. Gray, take your head and let's go. - Natsu grinned at his joke.

- Where? – Lucy asked, not knowing why.

- I'm taking Gray home. – Natsu answered, still not looking in Lucy's eyes. – And going shopping.

- Bye, bye ladies. Thanks for the nice time yesterday. – Gray smiled and waved goodbye. He and Natsu left the apartment.

Lucy sat down at the table and slowly drunk her water.

- Are you ok, do you need some pills?

- No, I can manage... – Lucy smiled feebly.

- I hope you didn't fight with Natsu, although he said you were having you bonding time.

- He did? – She asked chocking.

- Yes. I asked, if he needs help, but he said you were talking about stuff. So I let you two be. He also said something about you two ending a war or something. I don't really remember. Gray and me sat and talked for hours, even after Natsu came and said that he's going to bed. _"So I didn't fall asleep in his arms?! Or did?"_

- The drunk me told him about my ex. – Lucy said and hid her face in her hands.

- What? - Juvia exclaimed. – Did he say something?

- He said the same you did. – Lucy didn't mention she was crying.

- You regret telling him?

- I don't know. Sort of... But I'm not sure... – Lucy said and looked up at Juvia.  
Juvia hugged Lucy and she hugged back, she felt uncertain what to do next, what should she tell Natsu . Should she even bring this all up?

- So, what did you and Gray discuss? – Lucy wanted to change the theme.

- Well, about nothing and everything. Lucy, he's cute!

Lucy and Juvia talked more about their conversation while Juvia made breakfast for Lucy. Lucy drifted away from her ashamed feeling and enjoyed time together with her best friend. She finished her breakfast, and Juvia told more about her trip, Lucy listened with enthusiasm. Juvia said she'll go and continue unpacking. Lucy washed the dishes and sat for a moment in the kitchen and pondered about the wounds she opened telling Natsu about her ex.

She stood up and walked slowly to her room, her eyes going over every corner if the apartment. _"It is really a nice place."_ Lucy noticed something moving and saw the little gecko slowly crawling from underneath the couch. She caught it and lifted to her face.

- Hey, Happy. How are you doing? Did Natsu forget about you? – She said looking in the geckos small eyes, - I think we should put you in your home, right?

She opened the door to Natsu's room and saw a terrarium right away.

- What a nice home you have, just like me. – She put the gecko in the terrarium that had a small sticker on it that said "Happy's kingdom". Lucy smiled at the name and looked around in Natsu's room.

She saw that everything was unpacked and clean. There was a big poster on the wall where the bed was. It depicted a tree and its four seasons. His laptop and speakers was on the desk. Also some sticky notes and stationery. The bed was made with red bed linen. There were several pictures on the shelve, she recognised Juvia, Gray. She smiled at a picture showing small Juvia and Natsu. A picture of their parents.

She sat on the bed and saw a book on the nightstand. Lucy picked it up and saw a bookmark, marking the place he's reading. She put the book down and stood up. She heard the gecko in the terrarium and went to look at the noise. Halfway there Lucy heard her name.

- Lucy? – Natsu asked surprised.

- Natsu! – She startled and turned to face him.

- What are you doing here?

- Happy.

- Happy?

- Ermmm, the gecko. – She pointed to towards Natsu's pet, - I found him in the living room and put in the terrarium.

- Yeah, I guess I forgot about him. – Natsu scratched the back of his head.

- Luce, listen about yesterday... – He started, not sure what to say next, - I... You... It will stay a secret, I'm not telling anyone about your ex. – He clenched his fist, Lucy missed to notice it.

- Thank you. – Lucy smiled with a sad expression. – Friends?

- Friends.

- And you can call me Luce. – They smiled at each other.

- Did you sleep well? I sort of dozed off at the same time you fell asleep, but woke up soon after and went to sleep in my room.

- I slept well. Thank you for listening to me and I'm sorry you had to see me like this. _"So I wasn't hallucinating..."_

- That's what friends do. - Natsu smiled reassuringly.

Lucy made her way out of Natsu's room and stopped in front of him. She looked in his eyes and hugged him, whispering a thank you. Natsu hugged her back and felt at ease.

- I think I'm going to watch a movie or read a book. My hangover me wants to rest. – Lucy said and walked out of Natsu's room.

Lucy spent the day in her room, walking occasionally to the kitchen to get a drink or snacks, or to visit the bathroom. Juvia was unpacking the whole day so they only talked a few times. Natsu unpacked the shopping bags after the talk with Lucy and left the apartment only to return when everybody was already sleeping.


	9. Chapter 9 Lucy's dream

A month had gone by since they moved in. Gray was visiting almost every other day. Lucy and Juvia have finally unpacked their things three weeks before, and were used to their apartment by now. After looking closer Juvia found out that, the big window in kitchen was actually another door to the balcony, connecting it with living room. The owners had called Juvia and told that there's a storage room in the basements where they can find furniture for the balcony. Yes, they had a big balcony. Yes, they got the apartment cheap. Yes, they were living in the rich people neighbourhood. No, they did not become arrogant just because they were so lucky. Yes, they had meals on the balcony from time to time.

Lucy had found a job in a local cafeteria; she was concentrating on the studies too and had almost forgotten all the awkwardness between her and Natsu. He was working at a local bureau as a finance advisor, the reason he moved to Magnolia was because he got the internship turned into a full-time job. Natsu's workplace was not far from where Lucy worked, coincidentally, so they sometimes had lunch together. As friends. But they never hugged each other when meeting up, a simple "hi" was enough for them. At least, it was enough for Lucy.

Lucy had befriended one of her co-workers Levy. They were actually going to the same university and working the same shift, just attending different study programs. Some of Lucy's course mates from the University were regular customers so she started to get to know the city better with their help. She was almost certain that her course mate Gajeel was not coming for coffee but rather just to see Levy.

Juvia was still talking about how hot Gray was and Lucy noticed that they were flirting with each other and always smiled at it. Juvia was still looking for a job, so she was always responsible for making dinner because of her free time. She always said that maybe she should just become Lucy's and Natsu's housewife rather than look for a job.

They have made schedule for cleaning duties and today was Lucy's time to clean the apartment. Since it was Saturday, Lucy's flatmates were still sleeping and she started her cleaning duties by cleaning the bathroom, followed by living room, the study and hallways. When she was done, she went to the kitchen and started to make breakfast, she heard someone taking a shower. Lucy looked in the clock that showed 11 AM and thought: _"They sure are brother and sister, both of them sleeping almost till noon..."_

She had made oven-baked toasts with cheese and tomatoes. The blonde was the only one who was drinking tea and had turned on the coffee maker for her flatmates, the kitchen slowly filled with the scent of baked bread and coffee. She turned off the oven and sat at the table, looking out of the window and enjoying her breakfast and peppermint tea.

- Mmm, it smells delicious. Morning Luce, - Natsu said entering the kitchen, his hair still wet from the shower. Lucy had already used to him calling in a nickname.

- Morning. Feel free to dig in, - Lucy let out a laugh, - you two like to sleep in.

- It's Saturday, I can sleep in. – He sat down at the table, across Lucy, - thanks for the breakfast. And coffee. – Natsu took a sip from his cup.

- Do you mind me asking a question about Gray?

- Nope. – He answered his mouth full.

- Is he a good guy? I mean, is he trustworthy? Since you know him the longest...

- He is, I can assure you that. – Natsu said, looking out the window. – Hey, do you know the weather forecast for today? – He grinned at her.

- Sunny and warm, like any other August day here. – She smiled cheerfully back.

- Maybe we should have a picnic, the four of us?

- I have the evening shift today, two of the girls had plans so I and Levy are working in their place for today. So no picnic for me.

- Ok, then. Why did you ask about Gray? Did he do something?

- No. I asked because of Juvia.

- What about Juvia? – Natsu asked, not understanding.

- They have been flirting with each other for a while now, haven't you noticed? – Lucy said, and took a bite from her to toast.

- They have? - He almost chocked on the coffee.

- Tell me you're joking, you really haven't noticed? No wonder you have no girlfriend, missing such things, – Lucy chuckled.

- Said the girl without a boyfriend. – Natsu responded without thinking.

Silence fell in the room. Natsu saw a sad expression growing on Lucy's face. He bit his tongue and coursed at himself. How could he forgot about her last relationship and the reason she's not seeing anyone? Natsu wanted to tell he's sorry, but Lucy was first to speak.

- Maybe we can have a picnic tomorrow, the forecast said it's going to be warm and sunny the whole weekend. – Lucy said smiling at Natsu, but her smile didn't reach her eyes.

Natsu noticed it. They never did speak about the night a month ago, about her breaking down in her drunken state. But Juvia had told him everything. That Lucy is evading speaking about it even with Juvia; that her heart is wounded.

- Yeah, we could.

- So how would feel about Gray dating Juvia? – Lucy asked, the sadness gone.

- I guess I wouldn't mind it. At least I know Gray. Yeah, I think it would be fine. – Natsu continued to eat his breakfast.

Lucy stood up and washed her plate; she poured another cup of tea and went to the balcony. She laid down on the lounger and closed her eyes, she let the sun warm her face.  
Natsu watched her walking to the balcony, still eating his breakfast. _"She should lose those baggy clothes, she can dress so hot when she's leaving the apartment..."_ He choked on his food. He remembered Lucy dancing in her underwear. He clenched his fists. _"Stop Natsu! It's just a crush you have because you've seen her half-naked."_ He sighed and finished his breakfast, washed dishes and walked to wake up Juvia to find out her plans for the weekend.

Natsu and Juvia decided having a picnic tomorrow so they said Lucy they're going shopping for it. Lucy hugged Juvia and went to her room to take a nap while the siblings left the house after Juvia finished her breakfast and daily dose of coffee.

An hour later Lucy woke up drenched in sweat from the dream she had. _"Oh god. Seriously?"_ She scolded her subconsciousness. Lucy needed a shower. She went to the bathroom and got angry with the mess Natsu had left in the bathroom. His towel was just lying on the floor and there was a small puddle of water near the shower.

- How many time have I told him to leave the bathroom CLEAN AND DRY! – She hissed.  
Lucy took wiped the puddle and hang the towel on the dryer. After that, she got in the shower and started to wash her hair. _"He hadn't left the bathroom in such mess for couple of weeks."_ She sighed and started to wash off the sweat. _"Natsu is just everywhere..."_ She remembered the dream she was having minutes before.

_Natsu was half-naked, wearing only shorts and pressing Lucy against the wall in his room. The boy's hands were on her wrists, pinning her hands on both sides over her head. Lucy was in her black and white dotted underwear. The one she was wearing when Natsu had seen her dancing. He was kissing her neck and saying that he wanted her so badly. Lucy moaned every time he kissed her and moved her body closer to his. Natsu kissed her on the lips and lifted her up, Lucy wrapped her legs around Natsu's waist and he carried her to his bed, never breaking the kiss. He pinned her hands again and started to slowly kiss down her neck, to her collarbone. He stopped kissing and licked her neck starting from the shoulder till her ear in one try, his tongue barely touching her, making Lucy arch her back and breathing heavy. Natsu's hand was moving down her belly, closer to the edge of her panties..._

That's when she woke, all wet from the sweat. Lucy remembered everything standing in the shower and got mad. She didn't want to think about Natsu like that. She tied the towel around her and took her clothes with her, Lucy decided to dress in her room. Away from the shower Natsu was in this morning.

Lucy opened the bathroom door and bumped into someone. She looked up. Natsu. He had just returned from shopping with Juvia. Lucy was still mad about her dream and him leaving the bathroom in mess, sort of.

- Can you really NOT leave your towel on the floor and wipe up all the water? – She shouted at him and stormed towards her room.

Lucy turned around just before closing the door and yelled looking at Natsu:  
- Don't you dare to kiss me again!


	10. Chapter 10 The encounter

Lucy slammed the door shut and Juvia slapped Natsu's back of the head, he let out a shriek.

- What was that all about? – Juvia asked angrily.

- How the hell am I supposed to know? – Natsu said surprised, patting his hurting head, - that hurt...

- Did you really kiss her?

- No! I swear! I have no idea what she was yelling about. _"But I wish I knew..."_

- Well, I don't think we both overheard her saying the word "kiss". – Juvia had her hands on her waist, still looking angrily at Natsu.

Natsu let out a sigh and shrugged his shoulders. He looked at Juvia walking to Lucy's door and knocking.

- Lucy, can I come in?

- No! – Lucy shouted back, - I'm getting ready for work. _"It doesn't matter that it starts only in three hours..."_

Juvia didn't say anything else and walked to the kitchen to unpack the bags with food, on her way she glared at Natsu.

- If you're lying to me, I will kick your ass Natsu.

- But I didn't do anything. Geez. – He started to get irritated too. He followed her to the kitchen.

When Lucy had closed her door, she realised what she had said. _"There's no way they didn't hear what I said. Stupid dream, getting me into awkward situations again with Natsu..."_ Lucy freaked out and decided to go to cafeteria early to work extra hours just to avoid seeing Natsu. She quickly dried her hair, got dressed and quietly opened the door. She heard Juvia and Natsu talking in the kitchen and snuck out of the apartment.

Natsu heard a door closing and run to see if it's Lucy, he wanted to what was going on in her mind. _"I KNOW I haven't kissed her. I don't even remember the last time I hugged her."_ He went to her room and decided to open it without knocking. He needed to know what's going on. Her room was empty and he concluded it was the front door he heard closing.

The spiky haired boy walked back to the kitchen and continued to argue with Juvia about being innocent. In the end, Juvia calmed down and they decided to talk to Lucy when she's back.

Meanwhile Lucy was walking to the tram stop and kept thinking about her dream and yelling at Natsu. _"How could I be so stupid. To shout at Natsu for things he did in my dream. In THAT dream. Why am I having dreams about Natsu?!"_ She blushed remembering the dream yet again, while riding the tram.

She got out at her stop and saw Gajeel walking across the street from her. _"Maybe I should concentrate on other people wishes and forgot my dream for the time being. Or else I'm going to jump off a bridge trying to understand the reasons for having..."_ she stopped and blushed even redder, _"... yes, for having wet dreams... STOP THINKING ABOUT THAT DREAM!"_ She shook her head, trying to get rid of the memories and saw Gajeel crossing the street. _"Thought so, he's coming to see Levy. But she should be here in two hours. How did he even know she's working today?"_

- Hey, Lucy! Are coming early as well? – The blonde heard a familiar voice behind her and turned to see Levy.

- Levy! Yes, I thought I could need extra cash. _"Maybe I'll need to move pretty soon... Just for the sake of avoiding Natsu."_

- Yeah, me too. – Levy smiled, - hey can I ask you a question?

- Shoot!

- Does.. emm... Does Gajeel have a girlfriend? – Levy blurted out. She looked at Lucy slightly blushing.

- So, you like Gajeel, - Lucy smiled, - Nope, he's single.

Levy just smiled back and a light bulb started to glow in Lucy's mind. They went to their workplace, the cafeteria "Fairy Tail" and started their extra hours. Couple of minutes later, Gajeel came in and sat down in his usual spot.

He was always sitting in one corner, drinking the strongest coffee they were serving and reading a book. He didn't know that Lucy had noticed him glimpsing at Levy when the short bluenette wasn't looking. And when Levy was serving him his order he sat there like he was completely alone in the universe. Barely saying "thank you" to Levy. Lucy thought it was time to change that.

This time she hurried before Levy could to take an order from Gajeel. Lucy knew Levy wanted to do it herself, but she was busy with other customers what made Lucy even eager to go further with her plan.

- Hey, Gajeel! What's up? – Lucy asked, smiling her most mischievous smile that Gajeel didn't seem to notice.

- Hi, Lucy. Nothing much, reading a book. Are you here to take my order? – He said trying not to sound disappointed.

- Yes, let me guess – strong and black coffee?

- Yes. I didn't know you are working today? – Gajeel stated, but it sounded more like a question. "He's making it so easy!" Lucy almost couldn't keep the grin off her face. _"He is making me to carry out my plan so easy!"_ She repeated to herself.

- Well, you see, two of our co-workers had plans, so Levy and I stepped in for them. Although I didn't want to. I don't like having to stay late on weekends. You never know what kind of creeps can stalk around in the evening. – She started with her made out scenario. The light-bulb plan. Yes, she was making it all dramatic to Gajeel. Lucy had to struggle not to start laugh and stay with a serious face.

- Yeah, you're probably right. – He agreed, scratching his pierced eyebrow.

- To be honest, I'm not worried about myself. I had my training in aikido and for a girl my size I think I could handle some pervs out there. But Levy is smaller and shorter than me and hasn't trained in aikido or any other martial arts what so ever.

Lucy made a worried face, doing her best not to burst out laughing. She could see a shadow of worry sliding over Gajeel's face. _"Yes, it's working. He's falling for it. Lucy you're a genius!" _

– And she's living in a different direction and taking a different transport than I. And since we have the night shift today and we close at midnight we'll be very tired and make it easier for someone to take advantage.

The blonde stood there with a serious face and turned to see where Gajeel was looking. He was looking at Levy.

- But what am I talking about. Maybe I'm just overreacting after reading that article about crime rates rising. Ok, I'm going after your coffee. Enjoy your book! – Lucy smiled at Gajeel, who just sat at his table and stared at Levy for so long that she even noticed and blushed.

Levy walked at the cashier's desk and asked Lucy why she was grinning like a lunatic. Lucy felt Levy was a bit sad for not being able to take Gajeels order. Lucy just answered that she had set something amazing in motion and that sooner or later Levy will understand. Levy just shrugged her shoulders.

- Here, take the coffee to Gajeel.

Levy just smiled and did as Lucy said. She walked to Gajeel's table and Lucy saw them behaving awkward as always. Then some clients distracted her and when she had attended them, she saw Levy coming back smiling and blushing redder than usual. Lucy raised an eyebrow and waited for Levy to come closer.

- Lucy! Imagine, Gajeel smiled at me and asked how my day was. He had never done that before. – She was almost dancing from joy. Then her expression changed and she looked at Lucy embarrassed and asked – You said him something about me?

- What? No, we were just talking about his book and discussing the crime rates. – Lucy replied, playing the innocent one. Levy smiled again.

- Lucyyyy, he smiled at me! – Levy was happy. Lucy was content with how her plan was unwrapping slowly.

At the end of Lucy's shift, Levy and Gajeel have spoken more than in the last few weeks and just half an hour before they had to close up, Gajeel had asked Levy if he could walk her home. When she told that to Lucy, Levy tried hard not to show how excited and overjoyed she was. _"It went better than expected,"_ Lucy thought and felt happy for both of them. She watched them walking together after closing "Fairy Tail" and turned to go home herself. Then she remembered the shouting earlier today in the apartment and moved slower than a snail to home. _"Please! Somebody kidnap me?!"_

Lucy unlocked the door and hoped Natsu and Juvia were asleep. But she couldn't be more wrong. She stepped in the hallway and heard the TV, Lucy walked further and saw Juvia watching a movie about dolphins. She didn't see Natsu and hoped that at least he's sleeping.

- Welcome home Lucy. – Juvia said.

- Hi, Juvia. – Lucy stood in the hallway for a moment and then started to slowly move to her room.

Unfortunately, she had to pass Natsu's room and she saw his door was open and that he was lying in bed and listening to his IPod. Lucy could see him turning in his bed and opening his eyes. _"Shit...Run Lucy!"_ But she stayed put. He noticed Lucy and stood up, taking out his earphones.

- Can we talk? – He asked.

- About what? – Lucy tried to smile. She failed. Lucy still stood outside his room.

- You shouting things nobody understood. – He said sternly.

- What was it exactly you didn't understand? – Lucy didn't like Natsu's tone.

- Everything. – He said firmly. Now his tone was slightly getting on Lucy's nerves. Juvia was sitting on the couch and listening to their conversation.

- I told you to don't leave you towel lying on the floor and wipe all the puddles you leave after showering. – Lucy said calmly. She had an idea.

- And? – Natsu went on.

- And also to not piss me off again. _"It does sound similar to kiss, doesn't it? Please believe it. Pretty please?"_

She stood there, Natsu was lying in his bed. The only sound was the one coming from TV and Juvia finally spoke:  
- And I thought we heard you say something about a kiss.

Lucy turned pale and hoped none of them noticed it. Natsu noticed, but didn't show it._"I don't buy it. I still think she said "kiss"... I'll find out the truth. Eventually."_ He laid down on his bed, hinting he's done talking.

- Then you must've heard wrong. – Lucy managed to say, trying to stay calm and turning away from Natsu to face Juvia.

- Probably... So how was your work? – Juvia asked.

- Fine. You remember Levy and that course mate of mine Gajeel? Well I sort of made a couple out of them, I think. – Lucy was happy to change the subject and started to retell her plan and how it ended up in success.

Natsu was lying in his bed, his hands under his head and heard everything Lucy was telling. The door to his room was still open and they didn't tried to talk quietly. Minutes later Natsu felt thirsty and walked to the kitchen to grab a drink. He noticed Lucy resting her head on Juvia's shoulder and they talked and watched dolphins swimming with children. _"Why does she always avoid touching me like that? In fact she doesn't even hug me..."_ He thought sulky. He grabbed his drink, went back to his room, and closed the door behind him. Lucy and Juvia watched the movie till the end and went to bed. Lucy fell asleep right away.

_His hand was reaching down Lucy's panties, while the other one held her waist and pulled her closer to him. Lucy was standing her back to Natsu, her head resting on his naked chest. She was breathing hard and deep. Natsu nibbled Lucy's ear and whispered how much she turned him on. She felt hot and wanted, Lucy started to feel her panties getting wet under his gentle and teasing touch._

Lucy sat up in the bed once again having a wet dream about Natsu. She was panting and frantically looked around in her room. _"It was just a dream..."_ Lucy started to calm down.

- Two days in a row... Why? – She whispered desperately. – I need to take my mind off it.

Lucy got up and dressed in her running outfit, put her hair in high ponytail and after putting on her trainer in the hallway turned on her player. She didn't notice Natsu coming out of the kitchen and didn't hear him saying her name. She left the apartment with a stressed look on her face. Natsu looked in the clock showing it's 7 AM. _"Well, she got up early..."_ He yawned and got to his room to finish getting dressed. He as well was up for an early run, but with a different intent.

Lucy has been running in the park for thirty minutes now, when she stopped to take short break and do some exercise. Lucy was in the part of the park that was the most secluded from other main trails and pathways. The blonde enjoyed running by herself, alone in the world.

She liked that a part of the park could be called more like a forest than a park. Having some trails going crisscross the land, Lucy found them just a week after moving in. She turned to take the trail closer to her and disappeared behind the trees and bushes.

She didn't notice a man coming towards her, with a vain look at his face. He called her name but she did not hear. Lucy started to walk towards a path that was a part of her favourite route and the man followed her. Lucy started to jog and the man kept trailing her. He called Lucy's name again. He thought she was ignoring him on purpose and started to run faster and grabbed Lucy's arms harshly making her stop and flinch from the pain. She turned to hit the stranger but saw who it was and her face became pale.

- D-D-an? – She stammered.

Out of all the people she didn't want to see, her ex-boyfriend was standing in front of her. In a place where nobody could hear her if she would scream. Lucy saw him mouthing something while the only thing she could hear was _Eat You Alive_ by _Limp Bizkit_. She wanted to run away but instead she stood there and looked at the person who broke her heart. The surprise of seeing him in the place she had never seen anyone when running made her just paralyzed.

Lucy saw him still trying saying to her, shaking her hand. But she just continued to stare at him with her face pale and full with fright. She saw him raising his hand and taking the earphones off.

- Hi, Lucy. It's nice to see you and your fit body. – He said, sounding self-confident, eying her.

- What are you doing here? – She let out a whisper.

- What? I don't hear you, what did you say? – He slowly stepped closer to her.

Lucy finally broke from her paralysis and stepped away from him, but he pulled her closer, still holding her arm roughly. Lucy to tried to shake his grip, but he just squeezed her arm harder.

- Let go of me! – Lucy yelled as loud as she could. She tried to free herself from his grip again and this time he let her go, but stepped closer. She had to look up to see his eyes.

- You know, I never wanted to be your boyfriend; I just wanted you in my bed. After every date we had, I walked you home and went to club afterwards to get me girl to sleep with. It was a nice game I played with you. Too bad, I didn't have the chance to fuck you.

He smiled and she could see only coldness in his eyes. _"Natsu's eyes are warm, even if he's angry..."_ Lucy wanted to run away but the fear made her freeze again.

- Well, I don't see anyone here now. Maybe we should play, what do you think?

Lucy's eyes widened in terror and fear, tears started to roll. She stepped back and watched him staying few steps away from her. Lucy kept on slowly stepping back, she wanted to flee from the man that was in front of her, looking at her like she's just a mere toy for him. Lucy stepped one more step back and tripped on a branch, she fell down and now was crawling backwards away from Dan, still looking in his cold and vicious eyes. She closed her eyes.

- LEAVE ME ALONE! – She screamed and when opened her eyes she saw him lying on ground and struggling with someone.

Lucy didn't wait, she stood up, no looking back, and ran in the forest. Not knowing where to and her vision blurry from the tears. She ran stumbling, head over heels, feeling something scratch her cheeks. The earphones hitting against her thighs, for the player was still fixed on her shorts. Lucy stumbled and fell on the ground. She quickly got up continued to run.

She run, crying and panting, her heart filled with despair, fright and pain. Someone grabbed her arm and Lucy screamed in fear. Someone turned her around and she could see something pinkish, she looked closer and saw Natsu's eyes looking at her. The blonde stopped screaming and clanged in Natsu's shirt, burying her Nails in his arms. She let him hug her and she started to cry harder, barely catching her breath. She let the comfort of Natsu's warm hands and pats take over her. They kneeled to the ground.

When Lucy fell on her butt and closed her eyes screaming, she didn't see Natsu tackling Dan to the ground. When Lucy got up and run away, she didn't see Natsu punching Dan few times in the face; she didn't see Natsu got up and kick Dan in the ribs. She didn't see Natsu looking after Lucy and running after her in the woods. She didn't see the expression on Natsu's face conveying the fear he had – what if he would came too late? What if the battery of his player wouldn't died and he wouldn't heard someone scream, what if he didn't got up today for a run and slept till noon again? Lucy didn't see his face when Natsu saw her crawling, pale and terrified, and a guy sneering at her.

Lucy let Natsu pull her closer, she hugged him back with all her strength, fearing it's just an illusion, that maybe she's still alone with Dan. Natsu didn't feel the pain from her nails sinking in his skin. He held her gently, his one hand around her, and the other patting her head.

She heard him say him the same he said that night one month ago. She was in his arms crying again. And again because of her ex. She slowly calmed down. They didn't know for how long they were kneeling down in the woods. The shock if the moment got to her.

- He almost raped me... – she whispered, - he told me everything. He said he was only playing with me.

- Hush, Luce. Don't... It's over now, don't think about again. – Natsu said, his voice breaking.

- It's all my fault. – She pushed Natsu away and started to crawl back.

- Lucy, it's not your fault. He was just a creep, looking for another pray. – Natsu tried to take her in his hold.

- No, no... Don't come near me. It's all my fault. I'm a bad person. Only bad people would date people like him. – Lucy wasn't thinking straight from the shock he had.

- Luce. It's not your fault. – Natsu saw Lucy scared and in shock. He was desperate to help her.

- I'm a bad person. I'm a bad person. Only bad people's exes would try to rape them... – Lucy kept chanting, still in shock and still moving away from Natsu.

- Luce, calm down. You didn't know the guy. Luce, take a deep breath. – Natsu tried to calm her down.

- My ex-boyfriend tried to rape me. I'm a bad person... – Lucy whispered.  
Natsu tried to understand what she's saying. He recalled her chanting and it hit him. _"That asshole was Lucy's ex!"_

- I'm going to kill him. – Natsu rose to his feet, anger filling every part of him. He turned to go after the guy but Lucy stopped.

- NATSU, DON'T LEAVE ME! – She cried at him and started to sob uncontrollably.  
Natsu suppressed his anger and picked up Lucy. She wrapped her hands around his neck and hold onto him tightly. Natsu carried her all the way home. He felt relieved that it was Sunday and there were only some people on their way back home. They were smeared with dirt, dry leaves; Natsu's knuckles and Lucy's knees covered in bruises.

When Natsu opened the apartment's door he hoped Juvia was still sleeping. He didn't want her to see them like this, she would freak out and call the police and everything else. Lucy needed peaceful and quiet place right now. She was sobbing all the way.

Natsu was lucky, considering that this situation wasn't one where one should feel happy, that Juvia was still sleeping. He saw the clock showed it was past nine. He carried Lucy to her room put her in the bed. Lucy let him and whispered a quiet "thank you".

- You should change and take a shower. – Natsu spoke and walked towards the door.

- No, don't leave! – She got up and hugged him from behind.

- Ok, I won't. – He patted her hands and turned around.

He guided her to the bed and once again, they were lying in Lucy's bed. She in his arms, sobbing.

- It's ok Luce. Sleep, Lucy. – Natsu kissed her forehead and patted her head as she slowly drifted to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11 The argument

Natsu waited until Lucy was sound asleep and left her room to take a shower and change clothes. When he was standing in the shower, leaning against the wall with both hands, he saw the bruises on his knuckles. A feeling of despair suddenly overwhelmed him as he remembered Lucy's expression, her cries and tears. _"What could have happened if I was too late..."_

He clenched his fist and hit the wall. Blood dripped down mixed with water. Natsu had torn open the bruises. He waited until there was no blood dripping and got out of the shower. He got dressed and returned to Lucy's room. As he closed the door, Lucy opened her eyes and saw how dirty she was. Natsu stood at the door and looked at Lucy, hiding every bit of emotions he had. Lucy was looking back at him, trying to find words.

- Don't tell Juvia. – She let out. Natsu couldn't hide his surprise, he walked closer to the bed.

- Why not? She's your best friend, you should tell her.

- Because nothing happened. – she stood up.

- Yes, because I heard you scream. Thank god I managed in time. – Natsu said expressing relief.

- No, you don't understand. Nothing happened. I just stumbled while running and that's it. – Lucy said quietly. They stood in a silence for a moment. Natsu started to get angry.

- No, it's you that doesn't understand! He could have raped you, Luce. Are you stupid enough to just ignore that? – Natsu started to get irritated.

- Shit. Natsu. Don't tell anything Juvia. I will handle this myself. Nothing happened.

- Then what about this? – He showed her his bruised knuckles. Now Lucy couldn't hide a surprised expression. – I just can't go without telling where I got these. That bastard deserved more. And then there are your bruises.

- Then lie! – She shouted.

- It's my sister and your best friend we're talking about. She should know about this!

- No! It's my problem not hers.

- But if something happens and I'm not here? Juvia wouldn't think something bad could have happened to you if we don't tell about this morning!

- Nothing will happen, can't you just understand that? I made a mistake to let the surprised me feel frightened. It won't happen again.

- Yes, it won't. From now on, you won't go anywhere alone. I mean it. – He said with a firm voice.

- I said I can handle myself. – Lucy responded angry, - I'm not some cry-baby, I can handle myself!

- Well, that didn't help you, didn't? Did you forget crying in my arms just now? – Lucy didn't know what to answer for a moment.

They were speaking angrily with each other. Their voices were raised and the stood so close and looked in each other's eyes. They felt anger, and at the same time something different was lingering between them, a tension they have yet to understand.

- I can handle myself  
- Didn't look like it! You're not going anywhere by yourself or I'm telling Juvia everything.

- You wouldn't dare. – she squinted her eyes. _"What the hell? I'm not his property or anything..."_

- Take it or I'm spilling the beans. – Natsu crossed his arms on his chest.

- Get the fuck out of my room. If you are telling Juvia, I'm not talking to you ever again.

- If you are safe, and Juvia knows you're safe I don't care about you talking to me or not.

- You just can't go around making decisions about my life! GET OUT! – Lucy pushed him out of her room.

_"I'm doing this because you are important to Juvia. And to me."_ Natsu sighed on the other side of the door.

_"I'm not letting that asshole Dan have a place in my life, not now. Juvia doesn't need to worry about me anymore. Now it's my time to take care about her,"_ Lucy thought in her room.

- Are you gone? – Lucy shouted.

- I'm leaving, - Natsu shouted back.

Lucy found clean clothes, the usual baggy t-shirt and long baggy sweatpants, and went to the shower. She needed to hide everything from Juvia, long pants will help for the knees. _"I didn't even feel the pain when I fell."_ And a shower will help against the dirt. She looked in the mirror and saw her left bruised cheek. _"I'll just tell the truth, I bruised it while running."_

Lucy showered, pushing the memories about Dan deep down her mind labyrinth. She didn't have to try hard for the image of Natsu kept popping in her mind, starting from the dream she was having and ending with the memories from the day they moved in. _"It's just because he's a prick..."_ She got out of the shower and once again saw Natsu's towel on the floor. Lucy growled angrily.

- Why do you keep leaving your stuff lying on the floor? – Lucy snarled at Natsu when she found him in the kitchen.

- I don't leave my stuff on the floor, they must have slipped down from the dryer or counter or whatever. – He responded irritated.

He was irritated about everything, about Dan, about Lucy keeping it as a secret but mostly about his crush on her, he realised was more real than he thought it was.

- Why do you want to keep it a secret from Juvia? – He asked looking down.

- Because of the last time. – Lucy stepped closer, she was hissing at him, the anger still speaking in her, - He broke my heart and Juvia saw it all, she took it to her heart, it pained her to see me like that. I don't want her to experience that again. So please don't say anything to her. Please. – Lucy had started to speak calmly, but still in a loud whisper.

- But I'm still not letting you go anywhere alone... – Natsu said, hugging Lucy tightly. She was surprised and didn't hug him back.

He let her go and left the kitchen. Lucy stood there and looked at Natsu's disappearing figure, taken aback from his sudden hug. His warm hug.

Lucy didn't see Natsu that day again. She had told Juvia her truth about the scratch she had on her cheek, that she didn't see the branch. Juvia didn't see her knees because of the sweatpants. Her friend told her be more careful next time and that was all. _"She must never know what happened..."_ Lucy promised herself.

Somehow, Juvia believed Natsu's story that he, just like Lucy, had a bad run and tripped, scratching his knuckles. Juvia thought that he probably had a fight with someone, but didn't ask. It wasn't the first time and he never answered on questions about his bruises. She knew he wouldn't hurt defenseless people, even in high school he often came home with bruised knuckles for fighting with bullies having their brain smaller than a pea. She accepted Natsu's lies and was certain he was protecting someone again. If only Juvia knew the truth nobody told her.

Two weeks have gone by. Natsu took Lucy everyday to the university or her workplace. Afterwards he picked her up. They didn't speak much. It was like they were more strangers to each other than before. A simple greeting was all that was said to each other. Neither of them knew what to say and every time Natsu wanted to ask, Lucy stopped him.

Only the strange tension, that none of them understood, from their fight in Lucy's room on that unfortunate Sunday had stayed with them, between them. As a result, they have been glancing to each other secretly, without the other one noticing, while Natsu was taking her to her usual destination.

Lucy didn't argue with Natsu about him being her constant private driver. She tried once and it was useless, he didn't even respond to her yelling. Lucy went with the flow afterwards. The blonde was always on time and she knew Natsu was too, and Lucy was happy that she didn't need to take the tram.

Since Juvia was busy with her new job, her dream-job in the city's aquarium that was the biggest far and near, she didn't notice the change between them. The only thing she thought was that they had another quarrel and did not tried to smooth it over, it was their business after all. As long it didn't felt like a storm forming between them, Juvia let them be. And then there was Gray. She was spending a lot of time together with him. Not because they were dating or anything, although Juvia wished they were, but because they shared the same employer.

When the third week was coming closer to its end on a warm Thursday's evening, Juvia suggested them going on a trip.

- Well, we could go to that small Tenrou island that's famous for its amusement parks and nightlife. Since my work place has a discount price on the trip back and forth, we all could go next weekend or this, you decide. – Juvia spoke at the dinner table.

It was the first time in over two weeks they all shared a meal together. Lucy was always eating after Natsu had finished his big breakfast and Lucy had lectures at evening so she was eating with her course mates at the university's canteen.

- Maybe we could go next weekend, I have an exam on Monday so it wouldn't be such a great idea to party all weekend. – Lucy said.

- Whatever you decide is fine with me. I take Gray is coming with us? – Natsu smirked at Juvia.

- If you ask him, then yes. – Juvia smiled back, knowing her brother understood what she meant.

They decided on the next weekend. A week later, they were all packing. The Friday was a free day for everyone so they were going with the evening ferry. Two hours before leaving the apartment, Gray arrived because they decided to go with Natsu's car till the ferry pier and leave the car in a parking lot with surveillance. Lucy was surprised at the amount of water Natsu was taking with him but didn't say anything. Everyone was cheerful, even Lucy started to feel relaxed. Natsu on the other hand was more tense then before. The blonde found out the reason why while boarding the ferry.

- Hey, Natsu, did you take your medicine? – Juvia asked, Lucy felt a tint of apology in her voice. Natsu nodded.

- What medicine? – Lucy asked curiously. She had never seen him taking any pills in the two months they were living together.

- He can't handle any kind of air or water transport. He gets nauseous. I asked if he really wants to come knowing we'll be taking a ferry, but he just said he has his reasons and he will take his pills. – Juvia answered in Natsu's place.

Lucy just watched Natsu's back as he was slowly getting further up the stairs leading to the ferry. _"I know his reasons..."_ Lucy thought and suddenly felt guilty. She followed everyone inside.

They had two rooms, connected to each other and sharing one bathroom, each room having two separate beds. The guys were staying in one room and the girls in the other one. Few hours after they were settled in their rooms, Gray knocked on the door and asked if anyone wants to go downstairs and have a drink or two.

- Sure. I will just check on Natsu. Lucy, will you come too?

- Nope, I'll stay and read a book, I don't remember the last time I had the chance to relax like this. And I will have a drink or two tomorrow, ok? – Lucy smiled at Juvia and Gray.

Fifteen minutes later, she was alone and she decided to see if Natsu's ok. She felt guilty and thought it was just because of her he was now lying in bed and fighting with nausea. It takes twelve hours for the ferry to reach the island.

Lucy knocked on the door, connecting the two rooms:  
- Natsu?

- Yeah? – She heard a weak response.

She opened the door and saw Natsu lying in his bed, hiding his head under his arm and holding a water bottle with the other one. _"That's why he had so much water with him!"_ Lucy thought after seeing one empty bottle on the floor.

- Did you come because of me and the reason of not letting me go anywhere alone? – Lucy asked standing at his bed.

- No, I just wanted to have a good time on Tenrou. It's not my first time going there. – He answered faintly.

- Then why do you still keep driving me around in Magnolia?

- Because I like it. And I hate driving in my car alone.

- Then why do I feel like you are telling me lies now?

Natsu removed hand from his face, sat up and took a big gulp from the water bottle.  
- Because I'm protecting Juvia. _"And you..."_

- Oh, I see... Because I said we can't tell her anything. – Lucy said, looking on the floor, she felt a bit hurt that he didn't want to protect her.

- Is it really that bad? – Lucy asked looking at Natsu, - I mean, you can't even walk or anything?

- No, not this time. I can walk around. I just don't choose to. But I would like to see the stars.

- The stars?

- Yeah, here out in the sea, the sky is clearer and you can see more stars than in the city. – Natsu said, his smile was weak.

- If you need help...

- No. – Natsu interrupted her, - Just go and take jacket or a sweater and meet me outside in the hallway in ten minutes.

- Ok. – Lucy smiled and went back to her and Juvia's room.

Ten minutes later Natsu came out of his room, still holding a water bottle but a full one this time. They walked on the upper deck and sat on one of the benches.

- You were right! – Lucy exclaimed, tilting her head back to see the sky. – Do you know any constellations?

- Some of them. – Natsu smiled and felt a lot better. Just because Lucy was next to him on this starry sky night.

They sat just the two of them and Natsu tried to show her all the constellations he could remember. He had to lean closer to her to be able to show the right stars, from time to time their cheeks brushed and each time Lucy's stomach was attacked by butterflies, as was Natsu's. She didn't fight the feeling. A breeze came by and blew Lucy's hair in Natsu's face. Lucy saw clouds coming and slowly hiding the stars. Natsu could smell Lucy's scent in her hair.

Lucy turned to free Natsu's face from her hair, while doing that their eyes met and they froze, face to face. Lucy hoped that the dim light won't let him see her blushed cheeks. Natsu cupped Lucy's cheeks with both hands and said in a whisper.

- The scratch on your cheek has healed.

- It healed a long time ago. Maybe the...

Her words were cut by Natsu's kiss.


	12. Chapter 12 Good morning!

Lucy couldn't sleep. It was four in the morning and she was still tossing and turning in her bed. Juvia on the other hand was sound asleep for couple of hours now. She touched her lips, it felt like they were still hot from the kiss. In five hours they should be arriving on the Tenrou island.

Lucy failed to understand what had happened on the upper deck between her and Natsu. He kissed her, interrupting her. _"I don't even remember what I was going to say..."_ Now she had to figure out which part was the most confusing – that Natsu kissed her or that she actually kissed him back.

Then it started to rain and the kiss came to an end. She ran away to her room, leaving him there sitting alone. Lucy fell in her bed and thought about the kiss. Then Juvia returned and Lucy realised she was lying in the bed without moving for over an hour. Thinking about the kiss. Juvia was tipsy so she fell asleep soon after lying down, but Lucy couldn't sleep. Because of the kiss.

Natsu didn't come looking for Lucy. She was happy about that. Natsu was freaking out. He thought he just made the biggest mistake in his life. "But she kissed me back!" He didn't know what to think, except that he wants to kiss her again. And again and again. To have more than a kiss. _"Great Natsu, you kissed her on a ship, on your way to a very small island, to a place you can't go by yourself just because you came there together with FRIENDS!"_ At the moment, he had forgot about his nausea. He had more pressing matters on his mind.

After a lot of thinking, Natsu came up with a solution. He hoped it will work. Oh, right, he remembered something that freaked him out even more. Gray had asked him if he can date Juvia. Natsu said yes, he trusted Gray. And Gray knew better than anyone else what Natsu can do to anyone that mistreats his baby sister. But that was not what freaked him out, it was the fact that they were having a date tomorrow and Natsu has to spend the whole day with Lucy. Just the two of them. _"Right after I stole a kiss. Thank you buddy!"_ Of course, Natsu did not tell Gray about the kiss. Moments later, he drifted to sleep, having dreams where Lucy was the heroin, in her underwear, dancing only for him.

_He was in her room again. Lucy was holding her music player in one hand, caressing her body with the other. Only this time Natsu wasn't looking in secret. This time he was sitting in her bed, leaning on his arms, enjoying the show Lucy was performing to him only. Natsu watched her dancing to music he didn't hear in her dotted underwear. He looked in her eyes and she looked back, biting her lip. Natsu reached out his hand to touch her, but she stepped back shaking her finger and whispering that he can only watch..._

Lucy sighed. _"It's not that I hate Natsu, but I don't like him either, not at least romantically..."_ Lucy was trying to think of a solution. _"Remember Lucy, that you can't avoid him, because you're going to be on a pretty small island, on a trip together with friends."_ Yes, exactly, friends. Lucy decided to tell Natsu it was just a mistake, that they are just friends and nothing more. She hoped he has no feeling for her. At least, he never showed he had. _"Please don't have any feeling towards me!"_

She remembered the kiss again. _"I kissed him back."_ She touched her lips once more. The touch of Natsu's warm lips was on Lucy's mind. She looked at the white ceiling and the image of Natsu in the shower, from the day two months ago, was there as if someone was using Lucy's eyes as a projector. The blonde felt tension in the air and shook her head to get rid of the picture of a half-naked Natsu.

She sat up rapidly. Lucy realised what was going on. She was horny. That's it. _"Does that mean I'm actually attracted to him?"_ She smirked at the idea, found it foolish and fell asleep with a smile on her face, thinking that she had found a solution to her kiss-problem.

_Hot lips were touching her body all over, starting from her collarbone to her navel. Now they were quick and small, all the way along the trim of her panties. She grabbed his hair, pulled him to her lips, her legs around his waist. They were kissing passionately; Lucy could still feel where his lips have touched her body. It was burning up and she wanted more. She whispered his name. Natsu started to undo her bra._

- Lucy! - A voice called out.

- Natsu...

- No, it's Juvia. Wake up Lucy, we are there.

She opened her eyes and blushed bright red. _"Not again!"_ Juvia was combing her hair and all her stuff was already placed at the door, she was ready to leave the ferry. Lucy got up and dressed. She brushed her teeth and looked at her reflection in the mirror. _"Damn Natsu..."_

- Hey, I forgot to tell you yesterday but you will have to spend the day with Natsu, just the two of you.

- Ehhh?! – She turned to Juvia in shock. – Whjaath?

- Gray asked me on a date yesterday. So yeah, I'm going on a date. But don't worry we will meet up in the evening. Natsu already knows. He will take our stuff to the hotel, so I'm leaving like in five minutes. Natsu is waiting in their room.

- Ok... – Was all that Lucy managed to say. She still couldn't believe how everything had turned out.

She actually could barely think, she was in that much shock. First Natsu kissed her and she kissed him back. She's having those dreams and now she has to spend the day with the guy she is having naughty dreams about. And she is just out of bed, still trying to wake up properly.

Juvia left, leaving her suitcase behind. Just like she said. Lucy got dressed and prepared to the day to begin. She knocked on the door and heard Natsu say "come in".

- Good morning. – She said.

- Morning. – He answered.

- About what happened on... – they started at the same time and stopped.

- You can go first... – Natsu said. They still were avoiding to look in each other eyes.

- Ihavenofeelingsforyou! – She said so fast he barely understood her. Silence was creeping in the room.

- I know. Neither do I. – Now they made eye-contact, Lucy was surprised. That was not the answer she was expecting.

- I'm sorry that I kissed you but... You see, there's was a crew member coming up and we actually weren't supposed to be up there. I wanted to stay and see the stars for a moment longer and kissing you was the first thing that came to my mind. I'm sorry. But it worked, the guy left. I am really sorry.

- Oh... I see. – Lucy felt relieved, - so we're still friends?

- Yeah, unless you feel different? – Natsu said, thinking _"Congrats pal, you just out yourself in the friend-zone, high five!"_ He pushed back his feeling for her. It wasn't the right time, yet.

- No, it's fine.

They stood in the silence for moments, both feeling awkward. Both remembering their dreams and blushing.

- Did you take you camera with you? – Natsu broke the silence.

- Yep, why do you ask?

- I will tell you after we check in our rooms! – Natsu smiled. Lucy smiled back.

They went to the hotel, bringing along Juvia's and Gray's bags. Their rooms were next to each other, no surprise there. They put away all the thing they don't need and decided to go for breakfast.

- If you don't mind I'm taking you to a place I found the last time I was here. They're making the best pancakes in the world. – Natsu was bragging, grinning and it seemed as if the conversation just an hour before had never happened.

- Sure! – Lucy agreed, wanting some adventure on the island she was visiting for the first time.

- But bring you camera and everything you need to take things with you for the whole day.

Lucy nodded and they left hotel together, laughing. Not remembering that the last few weeks they were barely talking to each other. That's how it is with people who try to hide from something or not seeing the truth. Wanting a simple life, without any problems.

- Found you! – Said a wicked voice they didn't hear, nor did they see the person saying it and smiling darkly.


	13. Chapter 13 He's gone!

The dark figure watched them leaving the hotel and could not believe his luck.

- Maybe she just has to be mine... – He said to himself, following the two from a distance.

Natsu and Lucy, without knowing that they are being followed, were chatting to ease the awkwardness still lingering there from yesterday. Natsu was leading the way, since it wasn't his first time on the island. People where whispering as they walked by, saying they must be a couple. Only the dark figure heard the whispers and thought to himself _"That slut. She just needs a punishment. I will have my way with her. Just you wait."_

Thirty minutes later, they arrived at the place Natsu was talking about. They took the tram and now were standing on a terrace not far from the highest point of the island. The view from there was breath taking. Lucy walked up to the railing and let her sight go over the blueness of the water. She could see almost the whole island, the colourful buildings, streets and roads going throughrough the island. The people were almost small as ants.

Natsu watched Lucy enjoying the view, the smile on her lips, the wind in her hair. He wished she had not ran away yesterday. He understood she was not looking for love or anything related to that. Natsu smiled a sad smile and turned to see the scenery once again. He was glad he could show her this.

- Petty that my camera is not that advanced to capture this beauty! – She exclaimed.

- I have still more to show, this time you can take it with you.

- Really? What else have you found on this island?

- If I'm right and the keyhole pictures on your wall are taken by you, then something similar to that. – He smiled at her.

- Can we go there now? – She said excited.

- And what about breakfast? Maybe you are not hungry, but I am! – Natsu grinned a toothy smile, seeing Lucy's apologetic expression.

- Sorry. Then take me to that pancake place and hurry!

She grabbed Natsu's arm with an inpatient look on her face, forgetting the distance they indirectly tried to keep. Natsu was at first surprised by her action, but hid it from Lucy. Not that it bothered him, quite contrary.

- We're here.

- Eh? – Lucy didn't understand.

- This is the pancake place. The secret – only locals know this place, I discovered it by accident. They want to keep this place to themselves, to avoid tourists. It's a small place. And what's great, you can put your table wherever you want in this square.

Only then Lucy noticed that there were tables on the side on the terrace they were standing. Then she saw the small building saying "Tenrou Pancake Palace".

- You're gold! Let's eat here! Right in this spot! – Lucy was like a little child that was asking an ice cream for dinner.

- Calm down! It's not even noon yet, we still have the whole day! – Natsu laughed and pushed one of the tables where they were standing.

- Now go and choose, it's my treat.

Lucy nodded and walked to the Palace. Soon after Natsu followed and made his order without looking. Lucy turned to him surprised.

- Wow, that was fast! I still haven't made up my mind. – She pouted a bit.

- The lady here will take the Selection, small one. – Natsu said to the waiter and stretched out his arm in the direction of their table while bowing a little, what Lucy didn't fail to notice giving a small curtsy in return.

- Well, thank you, my good sir! – Lucy said, containing her laugh and decided to trust Natsu on the pancake choice. She walked to their table.

They sat down and continued their game, speaking like characters from Jane Austin's novels. At least, trying to. They had so much fun that both tried hard not to start out laughing. Then they order came. Lucy saw Natsu's portion and was amazed how big it was. Then she looked at her plate and saw many little pancakes, and now understood what Natsu meant with the word "Selection". A mini pancake of every kind they offered was on her plate. She smiled at Natsu and he smiled back. They started their breakfast while enjoying the view.

Little did they know that the figure following them was there too. Watching them and thinking how to get rid of the pink haired ass that hit him in the face last time they met. He was happy for the opportunity he gave him soon after they were done with their meals.

- Pardon me, my lady, I shall return in few moments.

- The scenery shall be my comforter in the moments of your absence, my lord. – Lucy giggled back.

Natsu left to pay the bill, and use the restroom. Just as he entered the building, the figure approached Lucy making her grow pale and gulp in fear and shock.

- Hello, my darling. Care to join me for a walk? – Dan said, smiling darkly.

- Leave this place, now. I don't want to see you. – Lucy responded trying to put on a calm appearance while shaking in fright inwardly.

- Is it your boyfriend that just left the table?

- He's my friend. Now leave! – Lucy demanded. She hoped for Natsu to return quickly.

- Friend or boyfriend, I will beat him blue if you don't come with me right away. You see, I'm not all by myself here. I just want to have a chat with you... – He lied, his tone angry, and Lucy believed. She made a decision.

- Promise me, you won't lay a finger on him... – She tried to say with a firm voice, but it sounded more like a plea.

- I promise. – He smiled and stretched the hand for her.

Lucy stood up and avoided his arm, she left the terrace following him. When Natsu came out he didn't see Lucy anywhere. He looked around and when he asked the waiter if he had seen the blonde, the waiter responded by saying she left with a man. The description of the man was the one of Lucy's ex, as far as Natsu could remember.

- Damn! How did that happen?! – He said to himself while heading the direction the waiter showed.

Natsu started to run, knowing they couldn't be far ahead. At the same time, he looked in every alley searching for the girl. Then he run past one and with a small glimpse registered blonde hair disappearing in the alley. He turned back and followed his instinct saying it was definitely Lucy. The girl he had started to fall for.

Lucy followed Dan and hoped that everything was good with Natsu, she hoped that Dan wanted only to talk. But she realised her mistake when she turned to her right and they ended up in a dead end. She turned to flee, but Dan waas already closing on her, smiling a devils smile and blocking her escape.

- Don't worry, he won't find us here. And I lied. I'm all alone here and now it's just you and me. You and me, baby. – the way he said it made Lucy shiver.

Lucy wanted to scream, but Dan's hand was over her mouth and pushing her against the wall. She let her bag fall and started to fight back. Dan was stronger, leaning closer to her neck, restraining her. She closed her eyes and felt his breath coming closer to her body, she could smell alcohol.

She thought he was going to kiss her but Dan's grip on her loosened and he collapsed on the ground unconsciousness. She opened her eyes and saw Natsu holding a piece of wood in his hands. She let the tears come and hurried to him, letting him once again comfort her.  
Natsu was happy he made it on time, he wanted to kill the guy but it would be too good. Instead, he just rendered him unconsciousness with a blow to his head.

Natsu was comforting Lucy, when Dan stood up and walked in their direction with an raised fist. Natsu pushed Lucy away and started to kick and beat the guy, Lucy tried to pull him away saying he's not worth it. Natsu stopped, stepped over the guy who was now lying on the ground again, moaning in pain, gave Lucy back her bag and they left the alley only to call the cops on him on their way.

They waited for the police not far from the alley, Lucy was still crying. Natsu was once again holding her in his arms tightly. Now he knew just how much he needed to watch out for Lucy. When the police arrived and found the now passed out Dan they said that he's going to be locked up for some time. He was in search for a big variety of crime, including rape.

Since they talked to Natsu, Lucy didn't hear the criminalist telling Natsu about Dan's crimes. She was busy giving her testimony. After they cleared everything with police, Lucy and Natsu returned to the hotel. Lucy wanted to wash Dan's touches off and put on something new and clean.

Lucy stood in the shower and washed her body furiously, trying to get rid of invisible dirt. Natsu sat on her bad, holding his head with both arms, happy he managed to save Lucy and that the maniac will be behind bars for a long time.

When Lucy came out of the bathroom, Natsu stood up and she walked to him. Lucy let him hug her.

- Don't tell. – She hugged him back tightly.

- I won't.

- Can we go to that place to told me about? I need to take my mind off him. Please, Natsu?

- Yes, we'll go. Take everything you need and let's go.

Lucy threw the clothing she was wearing in trash and they left the hotel. Only this time there was no one to follow them. Just the memories both of them tried to hide and forget.

The next morning Lucy woke up next to Natsu. They were sharing the bed.


	14. Chapter 14 Gift

Natsu and Lucy left the hotel. Only this time there was no one to follow them. Just the memories both of them tried to hide and forget. Unfortunately, it was something not easy to do.

- I know it's hard to forget about him... But please let me by your side when you're feeling bad. If you do not want to tell Juvia, at least let me be your confidant!

Natsu said, as they were slowly walking further in the main street of Tenrou island. It was full with little shops and cafes, and restaurants. People were cheerfully chatting, shopping and eating around them. It seemed like the two of them were inside a bubble where the cheerfulness and happiness around them could only be seen not experienced, like they were being shut out of the world.

- Thank you, Natsu. If you don't mind, I will gladly use your offer. – She smiled wary at him.

As they were walking further the crowd seemed to grow and become more noisy, more full with people. Natsu was walking in front of Lucy and there was a moment when someone pushed Lucy and she lost sight of Natsu. She got scared, the feelings of left alone and unprotected started to creep upon here. The blonde-haired woman understood that for her to be able fight equally with a man was just a childish fantasy. Especially now, that she was twice trapped in the claws of Dan. But that's history now.

- NATSU!- She cried out, fearing to lose him.

- I'm here. – He told, grabbing her hand and drawing her closer to him.

She clenched his hand and smiled, for he didn't leave her. The continued their way, walking side by side. Lucy was feeling better, she allowed the cheerfulness around them to stuck onto her and push the dark alley out of her mind.

For a second Natsu got scared, Lucy was shouting and he looked for her. There was no way he's letting her go, not again, not ever again. He looked for her and held her hand, liked her touch, Natsu saw Lucy's mood changing. He was glad.

It was a sunny and warm day. Lucy was wearing a simple, beige summer dress, just above her knees and red sandals. The only thing mismatching Lucy's outfit was the bag with her camera. For Natsu the dress was something he secretly enjoyed. Not like perverts do, but someone who can see the beauty in a girl. Of course, the way dress showed off Lucy's curves didn't help Natsu's fantasies, the ones of a man. He tried to focus to remember where the place he mentioned to Lucy was.

Natsu was wearing black short with matching sandals, white coloured shirt and what Lucy surprised the most – a scarf. Of course, it was from a very light fabric so he probably wasn't hot, but still it was a bit odd.

- You trust me, right? – Natsu stopped after a while and turned to Lucy. She nodded in response.

- This is a surprise, so I will close your eyes. Give me your bag. – He stretched his hand, took her bag and put it on his shoulder.

He turned her in the direction of a small alley, full with sunlight.

- Don't be afraid. I will be just behind you.

Natsu said and put his left hand over her eyes, covering them completely. Lucy felt him grab her waist with the other hand and without thinking stepped back till she felt her back leaned against his body. His hands were warm, but the one around her waist was almost burning. She liked his touch.

- Now we're going forward. I will warn you when there'll be steps or anything, so don't worry.

- Ok. – Natsu felt her cheeks forming a smile under his hand.

They were walking slowly further, into the alley, soon the noisy crowd from the main street was just a distant hum to them. Lucy had put her both hands on Natsu's right arm, the one around her waist. She felt save in his arms. From time to time, their bodies collided, since it was hard for Lucy to walk with her eyes closed and she was careful with her steps.

Natsu held her firmly, he didn't want to let go of Lucy. He felt her slender body under his touch, her trained abdomen. He could smell a vague fragrance of jasmine coming from here and he withheld the urge to stroke her hair gently. But that would only scare her.

- If you don't mind, I'm going to lift you up a bit, there's a step down.

Natsu said and Lucy wasn't even prepared when he lifted her and put her down soon after. His grip made her lose breath for a moment.

- Ok, but why couldn't I just slowly take a step down? – she laughed.

- I just wanted to check if you're gaining weight. – Natsu tried to joke. He didn't know either why he lifted her up.

Lucy punched him with her elbow since she was with her back to him and Natsu sharply leaned to front as a reaction to her punch. I caused him to pull her more towards him and his head landed on her shoulder, slightly nudging her neck. Natsu felt Lucy quiver and she exclaimed.

- Natsu! It tickles! – She giggled.

He acted up on impulse and lightly blew his breath over her neck. It made Lucy stretch out her neck, tremble and dig her nails in his hand. She let out a moan and blushed. Lucy didn't control her body. She couldn't believe that she just embarrassed herself in front of Natsu. The fact that Lucy's eyes were closed, her senses were concentrated of his touch, that started to make her go all hot. She tried to calm herself down. _"Get a grip! It's Natsu. Your friend."_ She thought, and breathed in sharply when the next thought came to her mind, _"and he's your prince saviour in shining armour."_ She pushed that last thought quickly away.

- So.. How long until that place, Natsu? – She asked quietly, trying to forget her thoughts.

When Lucy punched Natsu, he was taken by surprise. When he blew air on her neck, he immediately regretted his action. That is, until he heard Lucy let out a moan. _"So her neck is a weak spot, this is..."_ The belated pain from the nails digging in his hand interrupted the train of his thoughts. Natsu tried hat not to think about Lucy's moan that, let's be honest, was a bit of turn-on. He heard Lucy ask the question and looked around.

- I guess, we're there. – He unwillingly let her go.

Lucy needed a moment to adjust her eyes to the sunlight. When she could finally see everything clearly, she turned around to Natsu, a sincere smile on her face expressing the admiration of what she was seeing.

- Another secret of this island. The small streets, dating back for centuries, with old houses and... old doors that come with old keyholes. – Natsu grinned at her, delighted to see her happy.

Natsu handed her bag and looked at her taking photos of almost every keyhole there was on this street. And they had some number of streets still ahead. You may think that Lucy didn't enjoy the look and just took the photos, but she carefully looked at and examined every keyhole she saw before photographing it.

They continued this walk of theirs till the sun was almost prepared to go to sleep. They didn't even feel hungry. Lucy's hunger was stolen by the old streets and Natsu's hunger was forgot because of, well, Lucy. The hunger of food, that is.

Lucy still remembered the moan she made. And with remembering that, all the memories of her and Natsu being in ambiguous and suggestive situations lurked close. Natsu only watched Lucy, how she moved, how her leaning to take a photo showed off her body even more. They were distracted by a phone call.

- Hi, sis! – Natsu answered the call. – Hmh, ok. Yep that's fine. Ok. Bye! – He hung up.

- It seems like their date is going well and we're not meeting up after all, and she asked if we could sleep in the same room. Cause they don't know when they're coming back so they don't want to disturb anyone's sleep. – Natsu explained Lucy.

- Yeah, riiight. They don't want to disturb anyone's sleep. – Lucy said, making quotation marks with her hands and laughing.

- Hey! Don't give me that picture in my head! She's my sister. Luce?! – Natsu tried not to think Gray and Juvia having sex.

- Sorry! – She laughed it off.

- And we should soon go back, I'm sort of hungry. But there's one last place I'm taking you today. – He grabbed her hand and led her to the shop he wanted to show her.

They stopped at an old building, much like all of the buildings in the street, with a sign saying "Salamander". They walked in and Lucy sighed. She entangled from Natsu's grip and went to look at the articles in the shop. The shop could be described as an antique shop, full with things of undefined age. Lucy was amazed what she saw- the furniture, paintings, chandeliers, silver and even gold tableware, tiny sculptures and the list could just go on.

There was one thing that attracted Lucy's attention the most. It was a golden key, with a thin black chain. They golden key was embraced by a red dragon, almost like hugging the key. Lucy wanted to buy the pendant, but a quick look at the price tag made her pout a bit. She averted the gaze from it and continued to look over the other things in the shop. In the end, she bought a book, depicting keys and old houses they belonged to from various centuries. When they were ready to leave, Natsu told her to wait outside for a bit.

He noticed her liking the pendant and bought it for her. The price didn't matter. His pay check was bigger than hers, he could easily afford it. Natsu wanted to make Lucy happy. He left the shop and they both walked back to the hotel. Well, Natsu's was leading because Lucy had no idea where she was.

When they arrived at hotel, they ate dinner at the restaurant and decided they will be staying the night at girl's room. They sent a message to Juvia telling her and wishing nice time, also greeting Gray. Lucy changed into shorts and a t-shirt, Natsu did the same. He was now flipping the channels on the TV and lying in Juvia's bed, while Lucy was looking through her newly bought book.

- I guess, I'm going to sleep. – Lucy yawned, few hours later. She went to brush her teeth.

Natsu switched off the TV and decided to give her the pendant before going to bed. When Lucy came out of the bathroom, he told her to close her eyes.

- Ok, but don't do anything stupid.

She closed her eyes and felt Natsu standing behind her, she almost lost her senses when she thought he's going to kiss her. _"Why should I think that?"_ She felt something touching her front and then something cold was around her neck. She felt Natsu's finger slightly brushing against her neck and bit her lip to keep the moan in that wanted to escape her lips. She didn't know Natsu was teasing her, he touched her neck on purpose. He just couldn't restrain himself and use the opportunity.

- Now you can open your eyes.

Lucy turned to Natsu and touched the cold thing lying on her front. She looked down and gasped, it was the key with the dragon.

- Natsu, but... Are you crazy?

- Nope. It's a gift. An "I am sorry" gift. Before you ask, I can afford it. – He grinned at her.

- What gift? For what are you apologizing? – Lucy tried to understand.

- For kissing you. – He answered, scratching the back of his head.

- Oh... Thanks for the pendant! – She blushed and hugged him. – Maybe you should kiss me more often and buy me gifts after that.

She tried to joke but understood she failed, she felt Natsu tense up and she did the same.

- Sorry, just joking. – She let, when let go of Natsu.

- It's ok. – He answered. _"If you only knew..."_

- Then I'm taking a shower and then going to bed.

- Ok. – Lucy answered and smiled at him. She was happy for his gift.

No, saying she was happy was an understatement. She was overjoyed. If Natsu wasn't looking, she would have jumped in glee. She did that only after he left. Lucy crawled under the blanker and lied down, holding the pendant with one hand. She was asleep before Natsu was finished with his shower.

He was now lying in his, actually Juvia's, bed and slowly drifted to sleep when he heard Lucy scream and he sharply sat up in the bed. He got out and walked to Lucy, who was sitting in her bed and panting heavily. Tears started to run down her cheeks.

- He was after me again. He had me in a dark alley again. I had to live through all the horror and hopelessness again. Now he's haunting me in my dreams.

She grabbed her head with both arms and Natsu sat on her bed, pulling her in his embrace. He didn't need to ask to understand that she had a dream about Dan attacking her again. She let him comfort her and clenched her hands around him tightly.

Natsu lied down beside her and hushed her into sleep. He was tired from the long day, so soon after Lucy was asleep, he dozed off himself. Next to Lucy, under the same blanket, holding her in his arms.

The next morning Lucy woke up next to Natsu. They were sharing the bed. It took her a moment to remember the reason. She had a nightmare and he helped her. Again. _"I guess, he's really a guy I can rely on,"_ she smiled weakly. The idea that they just slept in the same bed for the night didn't cross her mind. Lucy didn't found it as something one should reflect on.

She got out of bed and took a shower. She needed to refresh herself. Lucy finished showering and dressed. She put on the pendant. When she returned to the room, Natsu was sitting in the bed and rubbing his eyes.

- Good morning!

- Good morning! – Natsu answered after giving out a big yawn.

- Breakfast?

- Sure, just let me change. – He stood up and walked to bathroom holding his clothe to change.

He stopped and looked at pendant Lucy was wearing. He smiled at her and walked away. _"He always smiles like that?"_ She wondered to herself and remembered that she wanted to ask, if they should wake up Gray and Juvia. She went to the bathroom and opened the door without knocking. What she saw made her go speechless. Natsu was standing naked, stretching, like most people do after they have just woken up. She looked at Natsu's naked butt and blushed crimson.

- I'm sorry! – She unintentionally screamed and closed the door. _"What would have I done if he would be standing his front to me?!"_ If someone would be holding a blushing contest, Lucy would definitely win without any competition.


	15. Chapter 15 Elevator ride

- I'm sorry! – She unintentionally screamed and closed the door.

_"Heh, what?!"_ Natsu was still waking up, so he didn't catch the phrase Lucy was yelling. He took a towel, that turned out to be a quite small one, quickly wrapped around his waist and opened the door and found a bright red Lucy standing on the other side.

- What were you saying? – Natsu said, feeling a bit confused.

Lucy watched him standing in the doorway and rubbing his eyes with one hand, while holding the towel way below his waistline with the other one. _"Good grief, that hot body!"_ She immediately thought and froze when she understood what she was thinking. And yes, the towel barely covered what it should cover. Of course, Lucy didn't see his friend down there, but it wasn't far to seeing it. What Lucy did see, was his well-sculptured and trained abdomen and not only that, she had a quick look at his whole body.

- Ummm, maybe you should put on some clothes?! – She said in a small voice, turning away from Natsu.

- Ok. – He said and closed the door.

He didn't think about it anymore since he still tried to wake up fully, so his mind was not working properly. He dressed and exited the bathroom. Lucy was still red-ish and now he started to think why. Then he understood that a minute ago she saw him almost naked and not for the first time and blushed a little. He didn't grasp that she did see his naked back and Lucy was happy that she didn't see his naked front. But she did wonder how does it look like. She shook the head to get rid of the idea and suggested they go and wake up Juvia and Gray. Natsu agreed.

When the locked the door to their room and looked at the neighbour room, where their friends were sleeping it had a sing "Do not disturb" on the door handle. They both smirked and left for breakfast downstairs. Lucy still felt embarrassed by the bathroom scene, but since Natsu didn't say anything she decided to let it go. Except, her sub-consciousness was against it and kept reminding how good looking Natsu was. Her cheeks stayed pink all the time while they were walking down the hallway to the elevators.

Natsu pressed the elevator button and soon they got in one. They were staying on the 20th floor of the hotel, what was one of the highest buildings on the island but didn't disturb the scenery. All together, there were 25 floors. They weren't the only ones going to breakfast at this hour so the elevator slowly filled from floor to floor. Minutes later, they were pressed closely to each other for the number of people kept on increasing. And they were only on the 15th floor.

Lucy was facing Natsu's chest and her hands were on his uppers arms. She could feel his muscles under his long sleeved shirt and she bit her lip cause her naughty and horny sub-consciousness kept replaying Natsu stretching naked. This time She (You know, the sub-consciousness) reminded her that Natsu's butt was flexed and a line from one of the TV-Shows, "True Blood" that she watched together with Juvia, came to her mind _"Have you seen Jason's butt? When it's rock hard, you could chip a fang on it."_ She moaned and didn't realise it. _"Well that same could be said about Natsu. CRAP! Don't let your imagination run wild, Lucy!"_ She tried to think of something else, but failed. Oh, yeah, and she was holding tightly on Natsu's arms.

Natsu had his both arms around her and felt her body against his. He hoped she didn't mind and only wanted to protect her from being pushed around in the crowded elevator. Then he heard her groan and turned his head to look down at her. He saw her blushing, eyes closed and biting her lip. He frowned in surprise. _"What's with her?"_ He thought being dense as he was. Natsu thought of her moaning just now and remembered her moan from yesterday and felt like teasing again. Not in a mean way, but he was a guy after all.

He slightly leaned in so Lucy doesn't notice and breathed a light breeze on her neck. This was easy to done because her hair was up in a bun and was wearing a loose around the shoulders shirt. Natsu immediately felt a response as she pressed harder against him and this time she moaned louder. She looked up at him and he was surprised to see her looking up in a very seductive manner. They didn't know that after Lucy's not so quiet moan everyone in the elevator have turned to look at both of them.

Natsu didn't realise that Lucy still thought that she was daydreaming. Lucy didn't realise how she was looking at Natsu cause in her mind she was still daydreaming about him. They were looking in each other eyes until an older couple standing beside them coughed and giggled making them turn their heads and return back to reality. The older couple thought about them as a sweet couple in love.


	16. Chapter 16 I want you!

When they got out of elevator, Lucy and Natsu were feeling a bit embarrassed. First of all, everyone was staring at them. Secondly, the older couple actually asked them how long have they been going out. They quickly denied everything. Not to mention, they were both blushing bright red and walked in complete silence to the hotel's dining room. Natsu with his hands in his pockets, Lucy was holding her hands clasped in front of her, playing with her skirt's belt.

Until they were seated, their plates full with food from the open morning buffet, both of them kept silent and thinking to themselves non-stop. And the thoughts they were having weren't that much different.

Natsu was thinking about Lucy's over sensitive neck, and the sexy moan she let out in the elevator when he teased her. Never has he seen her more erotic, especially with that look she had. Not even when he saw Lucy in her underwear. _"Maybe I should make a move on her...? No, that won't do. To her we're just friends..."_ He dropped the idea but a new one was soon on his mind. _"Do I want her to be my girlfriend or I just need to get laid?"_ He tried to brush the idea away, he would never do that to his sisters best friend. What Natsu didn't think about, were the times when he rescued Lucy from her ex, Natsu failed to remember how desperate he felt when he thought he had lost her.

Lucy was thinking about her fantasies of Natsu she was just having in the elevator. That and plus the dreams she was having about both of them doing all kinds of naughty things. She almost assumed Natsu was doing that on purpose, tickling her neck with his breath. _"But we're in a crowded elevator, that's not possible. It was probably just an accident."_ Lucy knew she was frustrated, in a sexual way, but that didn't mean, she just could go and have sex with her best friends brother. Despite the fact that he was hot, and sweet, and cute, and always protecting her... _"Yeah, I get it. Thank you my dear sub-consciousness! I get it already! And so you know - we're just friends..."_ Lucy didn't think how desperate she was hoping Natsu would save her yesterday from Dan and how calm she was feeling in Natsu's embrace.

They were eating breakfast, still in silence, sitting across each other. Moments later the silence between them had turned into a tension they both were familiar with. It was the same they shared in those weeks of not talking to each other, just before they went on this vacation trip. Tension from the time they both have forgotten about.

The tension between them made Lucy slightly blush every time hers and Natsu's eyes met. Most of the time she was looking around and observing people eating in the same room they did. Natsu felt a bit agitated because he wanted say something, anything. But nothing except images of Lucy pressing against him tightly in the elevator came to his mind.

Minutes passing the tension between them seemed to resemble the feeling before a storm started. You know, when it's humid outside, there's a pressure in the air signalling for the rain to come and the wind blows hard, almost sweeping off feet. Every time their feet under the table touched on accident, an electric current seemed to run through their bodies making them feel a bit more uncomfortable.

When the other one wasn't looking they glanced at each other. Natsu looked how Lucy sips from her glass and licks her lips after a drop of juice seemed to stay on her upper lip. He resisted the urge to lean in and wipe the corner of her mouth with his thumb when a breadcrumb had managed to lost itself. Lucy wanted to stroke his legs with her foot in a suggestive manner, but soon understood how inappropriate that could be and blushed harder of the thought she just had – to try and seduce Natsu. That all resulted of both of them sitting tensed up and almost twitch at every movement.

- Did you sleep well? – Natsu was the first on to break the silence, trying to sound as dull as one could.

- Yes, nothing to complain about. And you? – Lucy tried to answer and emotionless as she could.

- Good, too. – Natsu answered and the silence went on until they were almost done with breakfast.

- Should we wake up Juvia and Gray? – Lucy asked. She was getting a bit irritated by the awkward silence and tension between them.

- I think they will be still sleeping. Maybe we could go to the beach?

- Yes, I'm all for it! – Lucy smiled back and was happy about his idea.

After finishing their meal, and still feeling very much uptight, they went to the reception to inquire about longer on the beach. The receptionist showed them the location for loungers of hotel's guests and gave them the number of seats. They thanked for help and went back up to the room. The sign "Do not disturb" was still hanging on their friend's door.

Since Lucy had to find her bikini, Natsu went to change first. When he came out of the bathroom wearing only shorts, Lucy was taken aback for a moment. She still couldn't believe that the hot guy in front of her was the one that was almost bullying her years ago, and the guy she was now living in one apartment and possibly even wanted to sleep with, as in sleep with doing some pretty hot activities. Moreover, it was the guy she just started to speak without yelling just weeks ago. And he had managed to save her more than once from her ex-boyfriend.

Lucy went to change and Natsu couldn't wait to see her in her bikini. Yes, he had seen her in her underwear, but it was only for a short moment and now he would be able to see her almost for the whole day in a bikini. He didn't deny that he liked her body very much. She tried to keep herself fit and Natsu could see that it paid off.

Lucy closed the bathroom door behind her and sighed. _"This is too much, I almost jumped him and that would be very very very bad."_ She put her bikini on the small cupboard and started to undress, when her loose shirt and skirt were gone, Lucy took off Natsu's gift to her. Then she remembered she had forgotten her hairpins. She wanted to tighten her bun and some loose hair strands that were coming undone. Lucy was busy with thinking about her hair and started to look in her cosmetic bag that was standing on the shelf near the sink. When the blonde had almost started to shake the contents of the little bag out on the floor, Lucy remembered having put her hair pins in her purse.

Without thinking she went to look for them. In her underwear. When she opened the door and saw her purse on the couch on the other side of the room, Lucy started to walk towards it. Natsu was lying on the bed, waiting for Lucy to change and was caught by surprise when he saw Lucy walking dressed in her underwear. The same set she was wearing the time he faceplanted between her breasts and the same she was dancing for him in Natsu's dreams just two night ago. He swallowed hard for Lucy didn't seem to be paying attention to her attire. Natsu just looked at her, lying on the bed, his arms behind his head and followed her with his eyes. Lucy took her purse, opened it, took out something he didn't recognize and walked back to the bathroom. She didn't even look at Natsu. That angered him. _"Does she do that on purpose, to tease me?"_

If she had looked at Natsu, she would have noticed that he had stood up and followed her. Seconds after Lucy closed the door Natsu opened it and Lucy turned to him in surprise.

- Hey! I'm changing! – She exclaimed.

- Then why do you walk around like that? – Natsu asked pointing at her, after closing the door.

Lucy looked at herself and understood her mistake. She blushed and turned her back to Natsu. Somehow, she was glad he saw her like that but then she thought they are just friends. Well, the next moment she wasn't thinking at all, for Natsu had come up to her from behind and was now holding her, his hands around Lucy's waist. As soon as she felt his warm touch, Lucy let the hairpins fall to ground and gasped loudly, putting her hand no his and leaned closer to him without thinking.

Natsus grip tightened and he leaned closer, nibbling her ear lobe gently and whispering quietly in her ear.  
- I want you Lucy...

Only answer Lucy gave was an inviting moan as his chin brushed against her neck, when Natsu whispered to her. Natsu kissed her neck and Lucy raised her right arm to clutch her hand in his hair that only made Natsu lean in even more. Lucy's left hand followed Natsu's left arm, gently stoking her body near the trim line of her panties. Natsu pressed himself closer against Lucy and wished she didn't stop him. They both felt Natsu's arousal and it made Lucy feel more turned-on.

Natsu's right hand was slowly caressing her body, moving closer to her breasts and Lucy wished he could never stop kissing her neck. Her breath was getting harder and for a moment, she remembered the dream she once had and that it was so close to reality that happened now. She let out his name and the next second Natsu had already turned her around and was now kissing her on lips. Lucy didn't hesitate to respond to his kiss and pressed closer to Natsu's body. Natsu grabbed her butt with one hand and Lucy remembered seeing his naked butt this morning. The memory made her move her one hand under his shorts and Lucy squeezed his ass.

Natsu pushed her against the low cupboard and none of them was thinking about stopping. Without stopping their kiss, he lifted her up and seated Lucy on the cabinet. Lucy didn't think twice and wrapped her legs around his waist what made her feel his arousal even more and she broke the kiss to bend her head backwards. The pleasure of his manhood pressing against her made her body tingle all over.

Too bad she had to stop enjoying Natsu's kisses when they heard someone knocking and soon after Juvia shouted their names.


	17. Chapter 17 Going to the beach

Juvia shouted their names and Lucy let out a desperate "no" that only Natsu heard. Only it wasn't what he wanted to hear. A "don't stop" would make him go mad. If someone would ask them why they did what they did next, neither Lucy nor Natsu could not answer, but somehow both of them felt like keeping it a secret. Whatever it was that was going on.

Natsu quickly entangled himself from Lucy's legs and quietly locked the bathroom door, before anyone could open it from the other side. Juvia was laughing on the other side of the door, apparently Gray had told her a joke. Natsu returned to Lucy and kissed her on the lips and in spite of not being completely alone, she kissed him back. Who wouldn't?

- Hey, are you here? The door was open, so you must be here! – Juvia was still looking for them.

- We're in the bathroom! – Lucy shouted before thinking. She gasped both from realising what she said and from Natsu gently biting her ear.

- Taking a shower together? – Gray laughed. Juvia punched him.

- What are you two doing there? – Juvia asked in surprise and tried to open the door, - have you locked yourselves in? Is Natsu torturing you? – If Lucy saw Juvia right know, she would see a frown on her face.

- No, it's not even close to being painful. – Lucy tried to keep her voice calm, but Natsu was now kissing her breasts were they weren't covered by bra so it was a bit hard to keep calm.

Lucy was grasping Natsu's hair hard and what she felt was so confusing. She was locked in a bathroom with her best friend's brother and making out with him, while her best friend was on the other side of the locked door, probably with her new boyfriend. But she didn't consider it something illogical.

And Lucy wasn't the one feeling lost in her actions, Natsu was struggling to stop kissing Lucy, but he just could not resist her. But since Lucy did not ask him to stop, he just let his hormones run wild and let him feel Lucy's soft skin.

- So what are you doing in there? Can't you open the door? – Juvia was still trying to get in.

Never in her right mind she would imagine what was going on between her flatmates. After all, they were never that friendly to each other. But she did thought for a moments that Natsu was doing something mean to Lucy, wouldn't be the first time.

- The door somehow jammed, I'm looking for something to open it. – Natsu shouted lies.

He had now stopped kissing Lucy, who was still sitting on the small counter. They looked at each other and without talking understood that they should stop or else someone would find out and question them. They only wanted to be left alone. Lucy let go of Natsu's hair and they tried to calm, no more like cool down, because they were feeling very much hot, in more than one way.

- Well, if it's jammed, maybe I should call the reception and tell them to send someone up? – Juvia asked.

- No, there's no need. I'll open the door in like a minute. – was Natsu's response.

- But what were you two doing in there? Together! – Juvia started to get suspicious.

- I lost an earring and it fell under the counter, Natsu helped me to move it and get it. – Lucy said, hoping what she's saying sounds reasonable.

- Oh, ok! But it's still strange that the door jammed... – Juvia, said to herself.

- Do you want to go to the beach, when you get out of there? It would be a bit stupid to waste the last sunny days. – Was what Gray asked.

- Sure, that was our plan too but then... I lost my earring. – Lucy almost blurted out that they were doing something very...interesting... hot... and wished they didn't have to stop.

- Then we'll be waiting. Could you please hurry up?

- On our way! – Lucy said back.

Natsu stepped away from Lucy and sat on the floor, he had to wait for his erection to, well, be gone. Lucy looked away because she was feeling a bit embarrassed seeing Natsu's arousal and for being aroused herself.

- Emmm, could you please turn around? I want to change for a... a believable excuse to your sister. – She said to Natsu and giggled.

- Sure. Can a take a peek? - He asked grinning.

- No, you pervert! – She laughed back.

Natsu turned to face the door and Lucy changed in her bikini. They both felt relieved but a bit puzzled too – there was no tension between them. Well, they just made out in the hotel's bathroom while being friends for less than two months, and half of that time they didn't even speak with each other. But now, it felt almost natural that they had physical attraction for each other, in spite of their past.

What they didn't think about was feelings. Exactly, they did not, although Natsu somewhere in his sub-consciousness wanted more than what they just had, his hormones suppressed it. Lucy on the other hand, had never thought of having something with Natsu, so for time being she hoped their little game won't screw up their relationship with each other and Juvia. Should I mention that they were up for a rough ride in the future?

After Lucy was done changing in her bikini, she put on her skirt and walked to the door to open it. She hoped no one will hear the lock opening. But before she could unlock the door, Natsu grabbed her hand, turned her around and kissed Lucy on the lips. The blonde kissed them back and only Juvia's "maybe I should call for help" made them come back to reality.

They left the bathroom and Juvia said she wanted to change. The bluenette did mention that it's strange for them to be this friendly, like helping out each other, but actually didn't think much of that. Juvia had another person on her mind right now, so she didn't even notice their flushed faces and they were behaving a bit differently from the usual.

While they were waiting for Juvia, Lucy found a light summer dress to wear to the beach. She didn't see the looks Gray and Natsu exchanged. Gray pointed at Lucy behind her back as if asking Natsu something like "is something going on between you two?" but Natsu shook his head in response. He knew very well not to tell secrets that weren't only his.

The four of them left the room for the beach. Natsu found their places with sun loungers and they all got comfortable under the sunshade over them. It was pretty hot outside and soon they were very grateful for not being in the open sun. The loungers were placed in a group of four, two in one row and two in another. Since Juvia wanted to just lie at the beach and read a book, she took the place next to Gray. So Lucy and Natsu were left next to each other, behind Juvia and Gray, so they couldn't quite see what was going on behind them.

Lucy tried to read the book with her, but since it was a romance story, every time the book's heroin was kissed by her book's-fated-love, she couldn't help but look at Natsu. And he was looking back from time to time. So they ended up glancing and flirting with each other with the help of their eyes. Lucy wasn't s easy going and sometimes even lightly stroked her body just above her breast, as if hinting Natsu to come and get her.

When Gray and Natsu went for a swim, who needed to cool down, Lucy changed her seat and started to chat with Juvia about yesterdays date with Gray, and Lucy made her spill everything. I mean, every single detail Juvia could remember. It turns out they were a decent couple and didn't hook up on the first date what made Lucy think if Natsu would ever ask her out on date. But she quickly forgot the thought because Juvia's cheerleading-like story-telling got all her attention. When Juvia was almost done with her story and wanted to ask Lucy about her day with Natsu, the boys came back and Gray asked if Juvia wants to go for a swim together with him. And so again Lucy was alone with Natsu. If it could be described as being alone, there were dozens of people around them, enjoying the day at the beach.

Lucy wanted to lie in the sun for a moment, so her question was what made Natsu the happiest of all the single, and maybe not so single, guys on the beach.

- Hey... Would you mind rubbing my back with some sunscreen? - She tried to sound casual.

Now tell me – if you would be asked by a beautiful and sexy, and not to mention I-Just-Made-Out-With-You-In-A-Hotel-Room girl that kind of question, would you say no? Well, Natsu only nodded and grinned at her mischievously. Before the "undies stroll" ,as Natsu now called in his mind Lucy's walk in her underwear, he would never dared to do what he was about to do now.

Lucy lied down on her stomach and put her hands under her head, resting on them. Her bikini was still tied around her neck and on her back. Natsu put some lotion in his hands and started to slowly smear it on Lucy's back. First, his hands were on her lower back, Natsu slid one thumb just a little bit under her bikini bottom, barely touching the skin under it. He heard Lucy gasp. Natsu smiled and went on with teasing her.

He untied first the string on her back and gently massaged her, Lucy was now slightly trembling. She still could feel his kisses on her. Natsu's hands were now going from the middle of the back to Lucy's sides, almost touching her breasts. Lucy was happy Natsu didn't see her face, because she knew what Natsu was doing and was blushing for allowing him to go on. He untied the strings on her neck and now her whole back was bare.

Although Lucy asked Natsu to put on sunscreen, Natsu had done it some time ago and now was just massaging her back in a very provocative manner. And she let him. Natsu was going from her lower back to her neck, touching her sides and from time to time touching his breasts with his fingertips.

He knew that his actions were a turn on not only for him but for Lucy too. Because Lucy was giving out sighs, and was even exclaiming when Natsu was fondling with her breasts. He leaned closer to Lucy and whispered in her ear, so only she could hear.

- Next time try to concentrate just on reading the book... - He just slightly emphasized the words "next time" more than the rest of the sentence.

Both of them were completely oblivious of their location or the people around and continued with their new hobby - flirting. That is, until Lucy heard a certain petit bluenette she worked with call her by name.


	18. Chapter 18 At the beach

Lucy turned her head and saw Levy coming towards her. _"Crap!"_ She was lying on her belly, Natsu was making...her..feel...good, and they just wanted to be left alone, again. Then she noticed someone familiar following her, someone that looked very much like Gajeel with no glasses and wearing only blackish shorts. _"Is that him?"_

- Hey, Lucy! Hi Natsu! Wow, didn't think we would meet you two here? How is it going? – Levy asked very cheerfully.

She was wearing a red skirt and a white bikini top, a headband keeping her hair in place. Lucy watched her and Gajeel being pretty friendly with each other and she had to think hard what to say, especially in the situation she was in now. First she had to remember how many weeks have they been going out now, was it two or three? Three! _"It doesn't matter how long have they been dating, I'm lying half naked here!"_ Lucy was screaming in her head.

- Oh, Levy, Gajeel... Hiiiii... – Lucy let out an awkward greeting.

- Hi, guys! – Natsu said and started to tie up Lucy's bikini top, and Lucy felt grateful for it.

They both stood up and Lucy hugged Levy, while the boys just shook hands with each other. Gajeel was smirking at Natsu and Natsu understood, that Gajeel had somehow caught up something from what was going on between the blonde and him. Levy seemed very oblivious to the situation and everyone understood that.

- We're here together with Gray and Juvia, they're somewhere swimming. – Lucy explained, pointing at the sea.

- That's nice! Well we're leaving in few hours. I didn't know you were here, maybe you want to go for late breakfast of something?

Lucy turned to Natsu who just shrugged his shoulders and scratched his head. Lucy was feeling a bit embarrassed because of the interruption of what they were or were not doing. It's not every day that someone is giving you something like an erotic massage and then someone you know comes and says hello.

- I don't know. We can't just go without the two of them and I'm not sure when they're coming back. – Lucy said.

- It's not an order! – Levy laughed, - and would be a quick one, since we still need to pack and change. Well, we will meet on Monday anyways. – She smiled.

- Maybe we can make a double date? – Gajeel teased you know who.

- Heh? – Levy asked and looked at blushed Lucy and Natsu. – Are you dating now?

- What? No! – Both of them said together and laughed awkwardly, avoiding eye contact with each other.

- What's with that question, metal head? – Levy flicked Gajeel's pierced eyebrow, stretching on her tiptoes.

- Nothing, peewee! – Gajeel simply replied.

- Ok, then we'll be going then! Have fun and greeting to Gray and Juvia! – Levy hugged Lucy and waved Natsu when leaving together with Gajeel.

Lucy watched how she pinched him for something and giggled. She was happy for her friend. Although, Levy and Gajeel were calling each other in weird names sometimes, they still were a very lovable couple. She saw Gajeel lifting Levy up after the pinch and giving a quick kiss on the lips. She blushed and took his hand when her feet were on the ground again. The two of them walked away holding hands and she turned to Natsu, called back to the reality by a coughing sound.

She raised an eyebrow in question and then remembered what they were doing before being interrupted. Natsu was just standing there and apparently feeling less embarrassed by the whole situation just now than she was.

- Thanks! – Lucy finally let out.

- For what? – Natsu grinned.

- For tying... tying.. my top... – She said quietly.

- Don't I get a thank you for back rubbing? – Natsu whispered while stepping closer to her.

Lucy had to lean back her head to look in Natsu's dark eyes, since he was taller than she was. She swallowed hard and didn't move from where she was standing, since he was so close to her. She didn't try to push him away, since he was stronger than her. Lucy kept on looking in his eyes and Natsu looked back. A stranger would see the air between them making whirls.

The next moment Natsu stepped back and grinned at her again, what made Lucy become even more bewildered by the situation. She tried to think of something to say, but her mind was blank. Well, except for the sensation that was still left there after Natsu's little massage.

- So will I get a thank you or not?! – he asked this time louder, still grinning at her.

- Eh?! Yess... Thanks... I'm going for a swim. – Lucy said and turned like a robot with stiff movements and left for the water.

_"Thank you?!"_ Lucy kept thinking while going for a swim. _"Thank you for stripping me?!"_ She didn't see all the man almost gawking at her, after all, she was wearing a bikini. And she didn't see Gray and Juvia passing by. She just walked straight for the water and got in, starting go get mad at Natsu for untying her bikini. Lucy pouted and stood in the water reaching her waist. Then she felt someone hugging from behind and yelped in surprise.

- That was a very weak thank you! – A familiar voice said, pulling her closer and slowly moving his one hand to her inner thighs.

Lucy inhaled deeply and grabbed Natsu's wandering hand. He let her stop his hand, but now he walked forward making Lucy do the same. Moments later Lucy was almost shoulders deep in the water and Natsu had stopped pushing her to go forward. The both knew that Gray and Juvia would not see them, only the people swimming nearby would catch a glimpse what's going on. And only what was going above the water surface not below it.

- So? Where is a proper thank you for putting sunscreen on... your... back... – The last words were slowly whispered and she could feel his lips touching her ear. For a moment she felt her legs become like jelly.

- Thank you! – she said in a barely audible voice.

- What? – Natsu kissed her neck.

- Thank you! – still quietly said Lucy.

- You have do to better than that. – Natsu was caressing her body with his fingertips just below her breasts, making Lucy shiver.

- Thank you! – Lucy screamed out and hoped it didn't sound like anything people usually give out during sex. Now she was grasping Natsu's both hands with hers, making him stop all movements. Some swimmers glanced at them.

- That's better! You're welcome, Luce.

- What are you doing here?

- Gray and Juvia came back, they said you were ignoring them so I volunteered to check on you.

- I'm fine... – She sighed, - it's just that you... – She didn't had the chance to finish her sentence simply because Natsu didn't let her.

He turned her to face him in the middle of sentence and kissed her on the lips. Lucy responded and pressed closer to him, wrapping her hands around his neck while Natsu's hands were around her waist. Eventually they had to brake the kiss. For air.

- I lied to you about the kiss on the ship. – Natsu said, - there was no one coming up the deck.

- Why did you lie then? – She asked confused and letting go of Natsu.

- I thought you would be angry. But didn't mind to kiss me now, so I thought what's the use to hide it.

- Then why did you me the pendant? It was expensive!

- Because it seemed you liked it. And because I wanted to.

- Yes, I do like it and thank you, but it was very expensive. You shouldn't have.

- I don't care about a price tag on something that you liked. I earn enough money.

- So you bought the pendant I liked it and you needed something to give me as an apology? Do you really think that buying me expensive things can make up for everything you do? – Lucy said in an irritated voice and entangled from Natsu's grip.

- I don't need that, not from you not from anyone to buy me stuff. – She said angrily and walked away.

Natsu stood in the water in a daze. _"What the hell just happened? Did she really just got mad at me for... for something?"_ Natsu pondered and started to walk after her. But he had lost her, since he was standing and just thinking. He found where they were resting and saw Juvia walking towards him with a frown on her face.

She stopped him and poked his chest with finger:  
- What did you do this time? Lucy ran here, took her stuff and walked away without saying a word. It was definitely you who did something!

- I didn't do anything! – Natsu tried to justify himself, - I will go and talk to her.

- Well, you just did that few minutes back and look what happened. You better just go and fix everything. I'm giving you thirty minutes and then Gray and I are coming back from the beach.

Natsu just nodded and hurried back to the hotel room. _"What the hell is going on? Maybe I really shouldn't have kissed her. But she kissed me back! Damn! I need a guidebook for women!"_ He walked up to the elevators, got into the first one and soon he was entering the room. Natsu didn't expect to see Lucy crying on the floor.

- I... I... really... I... really... like... the... like...pendant... – Lucy tried to say between sobs and pants holding out the pendant Natsu bought her in the outstretched hand.


	19. Chapter 19 Secrets

- I... I... really... I... really... like... the... like...pendant... – Lucy tried to say between sobs and pants holding out the pendant Natsu bought her.

Natsu never thought that he would find a crying Lucy sitting on the floor. He closed the door behind him and kneeled before her. He thought over if he should hug or hold her, but in the end he just sat in front of her and tried to understand what was going on. What is something he did that made her cry?

- Lucy? – He looked at the crying girl.

- You are just like everyone else! – She cried out.

- What do you mean? – Natsu asked frowning.

- You just go and... and.. buy stuff for girls... – Lucy said through tears.

- And why is that wrong? – He felt puzzled.

- Because you think you can get away with it! – Lucy shouted at him angry and stood up.

- Get away with what? – He still was kneeling on the floor and following her movements with his eyes.

- First, you kiss me on the dock and then you tell you're sorry. Then you buy me this! – She looked down at the sitting Natsu, shaking the pendant in her hand, her voice full with anger.

- You think after that you can do everything? That I will just play the barby-girl who does whatever you want? That you can sleep with me just because you buy me expensive things? – Lucy was yelling at Natsu, her tears rolling over her cheeks, her vision all blurry.

- But I didn't buy you expensive things! – Natsu started to defend himself, he was close to understand why Lucy was being so angry and why she was crying.

- You said it yourself it was expensive! You kissed me, then you bought me this cute pendant and then you said you want me, you kissed me again, you played with me in the bathroom, you played with me on the beach and... you... you... – She couldn't finish her sentence, she was breathing heavily after speaking so fast and now she needed to catch her breath.

- No, I said I can afford it, it doesn't mean it was expensive. Beside the old man at the shop gave me a discount... Gosh, Lucy, I didn't buy you it because I wanted to sleep with you. I wanted to have you before I bought you anything! – Natsu spat out the last part without thinking.

- So you thought you can buy me and it will make speed up the process? You're such a jerk!

Lucy threw the pendant without looking and started to wipe her tears. She wanted to leave the room but she couldn't possibly do it looking the way she was now. But Natsu stopped her by grabbing Lucy's hands and pulling her towards him. She started to fight back not wanting him to touch her, angry at him and his actions. Natsu just didn't let her go, they struggled with each other and then Natsu managed to pull her into his arms but since Lucy was still resisting him, Natsu ended up holding Lucy between him and the wall.

- You don't understand me! I don't care about you forcing to be with me by buying you the pendant. I think you're hot and smart. But you let me kiss you, you let me touch you, you let me do what I did. Otherwise I would never did anything. I mean, who walks half-naked in front of a horny guy while being in a hotel room!? – Natsu calmly told his side of the story and felt Lucy to stop struggling.

- Then you didn't buy the dragon-key just because you wanted to get into my panties? – Lucy asked in a small voice.

- No. I did it because it looked like you wanted it.

- So you kissed me because I'm hot?

- Yes, and I'm sorry if I offended you by going overboard with... with... you know... all the stuff.

They stood in silence, they bodies pressed against each other. Lucy pinned to a wall with no escape. Natsu in front of her, feeling her breasts against him, her head on his chest. Lucy was now calm, only sobs escaping her lips like always after crying. She didn't dare look at Natsu for she now understood her mistake. Lucy had got angry at Natsu because she thought he wanted to buy her when in fact he just bought the pendant just because she wanted it. So the pendant and him kissing her were unrelated. She hid her red and puffy eyes in his shirt and murmured a quiet sorry-I-yelled-at-you.

- Why did you kiss me back? – Natsu suddenly asked. Lucy wavered with the answer.

- Because... cause I think you're hot too. And you're not the only one who is horny... – She confessed in a barely audible voice.

She was confident in her looks. But to say that He, the guy that teased her long ago was hot came a little hard for her. Even though she knew it was the truth. Natsu did hear what she said and felt good about it.

- Are you ok now? – Natsu asked and stepped back to let go of Lucy who just nodded in response.

Only now Natsu realised that she was in her bikini. He put on a polo shirt on his way to the hotel. Lucy was once again "under-dressed" in front of him. Moreover, the open window had let in the cold wind and Lucy was a little bit shaking. Both from the cold breeze and the crying. Her nipples were hard and pushing their way through the bikini from the breeze.

Lucy looked up at Natsu and wanted tell him to move aside so she can put on something, but he reached his hands and pulled her in his grip and kissed her. Lucy felt surprised but still responded to his kiss. Natsu let her go and shocked her with his next sentence.

- I'm not looking for a girlfriend at the moment.

- So?! What does it have to do with me? – Lucy asked not knowing what else to say.

- Are you looking for a boyfriend?

- Emmmm... Not really... You know why... – She looked aside.

- We have a lot in common. – He smiled at her.

- Heh?

- Wanna try to be friends with benefits? – Natsu whispered in her ear and nuzzled her neck making Lucy give out a sigh.

She understood. And agreed by kissing him. Lucy wasn't looking for a boyfriend. She had nothing against having sex without relationship and Natsu wasn't a stranger to her. Lucy thought it can never end bad and with that she was fooling herself unknowingly.

Natsu on the other hand had lied to Lucy. Not about buying-because-I-want-to-sleep-with-you, but about I'm-not-looking-for-a-girlfriend. He had understood that he wanted Lucy to be his girlfriend while she was yelling at him. And at the same time he knew she would never go out with him now, not when she just had to deal with Dan reappearing.

He knew that he was selfish now and hoped that she won't break his heart but if he can't have her as a girlfriend, he can be close to her at least in one way. He promised to himself to make Lucy feel good. And he hoped that with him being in the room next to him, Lucy won't go and look for another guy to fulfill her "needs". Natsu was being selfish and Lucy unknowingly let him be one.

Having secrets is what makes one do the craziest things.


	20. Chapter 20 It cannot go wrong, right?

Meanwhile at the beach Juvia was pacing back and forth trying to think of a reason Lucy was behaving as if something had happened between her and Natsu. Something bad. Gray on the other hand was sitting down calmly. He was sure there was something between them, he could see Natsu liked her. After all, he was his best friend and knew Natsu could be quite dense about his feelings. But since Natsu hadn't told him anything, Gray assumed that he hasn't realised his feelings, that's why Gray didn't say anything to Juvia either.

- I think we should go and check on them now. Yes, we definitely should! – Juvia got into her clothes, took all their stuff and together with Gray walked back to the hotel.

Gray just smiled. He found that the idea of him dating his best's friends sister whose best friend is someone Gray's best friend likes was pretty much something that does not happen every day. When they got out of the elevator, Gray was happy that he had met Juvia and couldn't hold back his emotions, despite the fact that Juvia was looking like a rain cloud at the moment. He hugged her from behind and gave a quick kiss on the shoulder. _"Why didn't I notice you those years ago?"_

The hug surprised Juvia, but since she adored Gray she didn't say anything and smiled at him. _"To think I liked him since high-school... Maybe I should have told Lucy that I knew the guy Natsu was staying at in Magnolia? But then again, she had never met him before... I will tell her someday."_

- You know, you shouldn't be so concerned about them. They're adults, they should resolve any issues they have by themselves. – Gray told her, they were still standing near the elevator.

- I guess you're right, but... It's just it feels as if something might go terribly wrong if I let them be. I mean I want them to be friends and not quarrel with each other all the time but... Ahhh, it's hard for me to explain... I'm really worried that might be my fault, you know, the two of them living together. – Juvia sighed.

- Well, you didn't move in yesterday but months ago – and they're still alive. I'm sure it's just an misunderstand between them. – Gray stood now in front of Juvia and kissed her lightly on the lips, smiling reassuring at her.

Juvia smiled back and nodded as in agreeing. Then Gray gave one of his smirks and Juvia wasn't prepared for what he did next. He leaned and picked her up, now Juvia was over his one shoulder and she started to laugh. He had never carried her like that. Gray pinched Juvia's butt and since she was not far from his, she slapped him lightly.

Gray carried her like that until they reached their room and when he opened the door he wasn't ready to see Natsu and Lucy kissing. He stopped abruptly and Juvia asked while laughing to let her down. She didn't see what Gray did simply because Gray's back was hiding everything.

When the now-friends-with-benefits heard the door open, they stopped kissing and quickly stepped away from each other. Lucy blushed _"FUCK!"_. She knew Gray had seen them and she wished that Juvia hasn't. _"She won't understand even if I explain everything to her..."_ Natsu looked at Gray and saw him carrying Juvia. _"Thanks man, you should knock next time..."_

- Hey, what's up? Are you letting me down or not? Do you see Natsu and Lucy? – Juvia's questions broke the silence.

- Yeah, I see them... – Gray answered slowly. – I would say they're fine.

- Then why don't you let me down? Gray? – Juvia said impatiently.

Gray saw the blushing Lucy looking at Natsu in worry. But Natsu was looking at Gray, his hands in pockets, and shaking his head. Gray understood – he's not allowed to tell anything. Natsu leaned closer to Lucy and whispered her to put something on, she was still standing in her bikini. Gray let Juvia stand on her own feet now, and she looked at Natsu whose facial expression was unreadable, and then she saw Lucy who undoubtedly was blushing over something. Juvia couldn't quite grasp the tension the rest of them were feeling and just shrugged her shoulders. She watched as Lucy was putting on a summer dress.

- So... Lucy, maybe you can tell me what was that at the beach? – Juvia asked, her hands on her hips.

- What? – Lucy was surprised by her question. The first thing that came to her mind connected with the beach was Natsu kissing her in the water.

- You know, when you stormed from the beach to the hotel about a half an hour ago!

- Ohh... that.. Well, nothing. I just felt too hot... and wanted to take a nap.

- Really? What is she hiding from me Natsu? – Juvia carried on with her investigation.

- Ehh, how should I know? – Natsu understood, Lucy didn't know what to tell Juvia.

- Are you two hiding from me anything? – Juvia stepped closer.

Now Lucy and Natsu looked at each other. They knew that what they just agreed on must stay between them. Neither of them couldn't think of an excuse to tell Juvia. That's where Gray saved them.

- Juvia, relax. It must be something insignificant, if Lucy can't remember why she left the beach. Maybe you just misunderstood and made Natsu come here for no reason. To me they seem to have a perfectly good relationship.

Juvia thought over what Gray just said and let out a silent I-guess-you-are-right. She smiled at her best friend and brother and thought just like Gray said, that they look like good friends.

- Sorry. I guess, I tend to go overboard. I think I will get back to my sunny spot on the beach. Gray, do you want to go back?

- Sure. – He smiled back at her and Lucy could almost swear she saw hearts jumping in Juvia's eyes.

They both left, a smirking Gray and an oblivious to the world Juvia. Lucy just sighed when the door shut behind them and wondered since when did Juvia became so absent-minded. Well, her thoughts soon changed for someone's warm hand were around her waist and Natsu's lips were sliding over her neck.

- Ahhh... Really they just left! – A sentence meant to stop Natsu when in fact Lucy wished he would never stop touching her.

- You said yourself – I'm horny... – Natsu whispered in her ear and fondled her breasts.

- Maybe... we... should... lock the... door... first... – Lucy managed to say between gasps because Natsu's touches were such a turn on, especially now when Lucy couldn't remember the last time she had sex. And pleasuring herself didn't count.

- Wait, I'll be back soon.

Natsu let go Lucy and left the room, what surprised Lucy. _"Heh, didn't he want to lock the door?!"_ She didn't know that Natsu actually left to buy...protection. Earlier today he saw a condom-machine in the hallway. _"Thank you 21st century!"_Natsu thought to himself.

Natsu couldn't hold himself. He liked Lucy, he had finally realised it. He wanted her badly. Natsu just hoped that sleeping with her without having a real relationship would not hurt him. There was a faint glow of hope in him that wished Lucy would respond to his feelings someday.

- Why did you leave? – Lucy asked when Natsu returned, pouting a bit.

- To buy this. – Natsu showed her a pack of condoms.

- Oh... – was all Lucy could say. _"I can't believe I didn't think of protection! Stupid Lucy!"_

Natsu locked the door behind him and walked towards Lucy, taking off his shirt at the same time. Lucy looked at his trained body and couldn't wait to touch him. She thought how good-looking he actually was, how the strange tattoo on his upper arm made him somewhat bad-ass but at the same time she knew he was gentle and caring.

He threw the shirt on the ground along with the condoms and walked closer to Lucy smiling a smile that said you-never-gonna-forget-this. Lucy almost melted looking at him. Her knees turned to jelly and it was Natsu's hand's that didn't let her fall. He had lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around him and now they were sharing a passionate kiss.

Lucy now understood that she will never regret making a pact of friends-with-benefits with Natsu. She wanted him, he wanted her. Nothing should go wrong, right? Lucy wanted Natsu to kiss her, to caress her, to have her...

- I think, we should undress you... – Natsu said and let Lucy down on the bed, slowly taking off her dress.

Lucy could see a bulge on Natsu's shorts and longed to see his you-know-what. _"Nothing can go wrong with us, right?"_ Lucy thought when Natsu let Lucy's dress slide on the ground.


	21. Chapter 21 The first step

Behind the closed door, were two people lying on the bed and kissing passionately. Both aroused and their bodies responding to each other. Lucy let the spiky-haired man caress her. Only her thoughts were still running wild, her head full with questions. Natsu could feel her being a tad tense, she wasn't letting go of something and he did not understand what. Did she had doubts? Was it his fault? He raised his head breaking their kiss.

- Natsu? –Lucy spoke, her lips free, a question in her tone.

- Why me? I mean, is it because we're living together and it makes everything easy? – she asked looking in his eyes.

Natsu was afraid that she would ask something like that. He just didn't think it would happen while he was on top on her, his erection pressing against her thigh. Natsu had decided he would answer truthfully, well almost...

- Because you kept on showing off.

- What? – a surprised expression on her face.

- I mean, I had seen you half-naked enough to make my imagination work. Besides, you have a great body... and your personality is not so bad. – he smirked at her.

- What do you mean you have seen me half-naked enough? – Lucy still didn't understand.

- Well, there was the time I saw you dance in your underwear and I sort of... faceplanted... between your breasts. Do you want me to go on? – Natsu asked teasingly.

- No, thanks... I think I get what you mean now... – Lucy blushed.

- If... if you're having doubts... or it's me... – Natsu started but Lucy rushed in before he could end his sentence.

- No! It's not that I'm doubting. I feel I can... trust you. It's just – don't you really have a girl you like or something?

- No. I am just doing the same you are, I'm relieving my... tension. – He lied and kissed her on the lips.

Lucy didn't need anything else to hear. She decided to let everything go with the flow. Lucy trusted Natsu. It was enough, right? Natsu moved from her lips to her neck and Lucy's mind went blank. Natsu enjoyed having Lucy in his arms.

He pinned her hands on sides and kissed her neck, her stomach. Natsu moved his hand on her hips to slowly lick her naval and to go lower. He gave kisses to her thighs, her hands were clenching the sheets.

Lucy arched her back in response to Natsu's kisses. Now he was slowly moving back to her neck, kissing and biting her gently. Natsu cupped her cheek and tucked her lip with his teeth. Lucy's hands grabbed his hair pulling him closer and asking more for his touches. Natsu's right hand trailed off, down from her cheek between her breasts to her hips, stopping only to grab her butt and squeeze it. Lucy loved him touching her. She wished he would stop to tease her but at the same time she wished for him to play with her even more.

Lucy moved so Natsu could position himself between her legs. They both were hungry for sex, and both of them not remembering the last time. After all, the lack of sex was what led them to the current state, making out in a hotel room.

Natsu's kisses were going lower and getting more rougher, Lucy's moans and her grinding against him only proved that he's doing everything right. He started to slowly caress her thigh, making circles with his index finger near the bikini, moving a bit closer to her pussy every time. He was teasing her and Lucy let him.

She could feel his hard dick massaging her sex, and she wished he would never stop. She let out his name and Natsu just felt happy. The girl he liked was in his arms, responding to his body. Only his feelings were neglected, but it was only because no one knew about them, except Natsu.

He moved up and down kissing her shoulder, her collarbone, moving closer to her breasts. Natsu moved his right hand from her thigh and took her breast in one hand, fitting perfectly in his palm. Lucy turned her head sideways and bit her lip not to shout out what she really wanted him to do.

Lucy wanted him to strip her, take her, fuck her roughly. She chuckled at the idea for at the same time she was enjoying being caressed slowly, Natsu step-by-step exploring her body. She looked at Natsu just in time so see him stretching her bikini and revealing a breast to his sight only to gently bite her nipple the next moment. She gasped for the pleasure from it made her tremble. She could feel Natsu smiling while playing with her breasts. Now he was fondling one breast with his hand and the other one was used as an ice-cream, his tongue was slowly licking her hard and erected nipple, flicking over it.

Natsu kissed her on the lips again, whispering her name and parting her lips to taste her once again. His hand was untying her bikini, both top and bottom part, and he felt Lucy trying to take off his shorts. Seconds later, Natsu was throwing away her bikini and now he was looking at naked Lucy, admiring her body once again. He took off his shorts and Lucy could see his full erection.

Natsu pressed against her and Lucy's soft breasts against him felt euphoric. His hand was now playing with her pussy and Natsu felt how wet it already was. Kissing her and playing with her at the same time, Natsu just could hardly get a grip and not thrust his dick into her. Her hands were on Natsu's back, her nails digging in his skin, slightly scratching, her lips actively responding to his. _"She's so good..."_

He slid one finger into her and Lucy let out a loud ooohhh. Natsu kissed her very sensitive neck and let another finger slide into her, his thumb massaging her clit. Lucy's whole body was trembling, whimpers and sounds of pleasure escaping her lips, making Natsu feeling hotter than he already was.

Natsu's hand moved from her pussy to her breasts and he pushed his dick to her entrance, gently teasing her with poking, as if asking for a permission. Lucy couldn't believe he was so close yet so far from filling her and she moved her hips up, making his dick moving a bit more into her. She put her hands on his butt and pulled him closer, she wanted more, she wanted feel all of him inside her.

Lucy couldn't believe that the next second Natsu stood up and left her lay there in the bed alone. When he ripped open a condom package, Lucy's worries disappeared and she was happy at least one of them thought about safety. _"But if we're going to continue this, it's best for me to use pills..."_

Natsu returned to his position between her legs and leaned in for a kiss, supporting himself with arms on either side. Her hands returned to his body, one was gripping tightly his hair and the other one was resting on his shoulder-blade. Lucy's legs wrapped around his waist. He did as before and his tip was massaging her entrance, slowly going in and out of her. Lucy was giving out erotic sounds and gasps, he couldn't wait any longer and thrust his dick all the way in her. The blonde's back arched making their bodies close to each other. Lucy felt like in heaven.

She pushed her hips upwards and they started rhythmic ride, slowly at the beginning but Lucy whispered Natsu to go faster and harder. He obeyed and soon they were not far from coming to an end. Lucy's legs around his waist tightened and she screamed she's close to cumming. Natsu watched her mouth fell open, her eyes closed, a tear rolling over her cheek. Lucy orgasmed and Natsu followed soon.

He fell in bed next to her and they both were breathing heavily, their sweaty bodies being caressed by a breeze from the open window. After a while Natsu stood up and cleaned himself. Lucy did the same. They changed clothes for none of them knew if they should cuddle, neither of them spoke. Natsu was the first one to take action and he hugged her kissing Lucy in the lips.

- You were amazing. I can't wait for the next time to explore more of your beautiful body.

Natsu smirked at Lucy who just smiled back naughty, both of them knowing the next time will be pretty soon. They left the room, after deciding to have lunch at the hotels café.

* * *

Cover by DatNes on DA. Please visit an fave it :D She also made another pic for my story! ^^

Sry, I don't know how to put in a hyperlink :/


	22. Chapter 22 The second step

Almost two months have passed since the first time they slept together in that hotel room. That's right, the first time. Because since that time neither Lucy nor Natsu didn't have to complain about lack of sex, they had plenty of it. Maybe the first week both of them were being a bit shy, then the last few weeks were an explosion – they started to do it almost everywhere. Since Lucy was on the pill, they had more freedom, so to speak.

They still hid it from everyone, so both of them were careful not to be too open about it. Although, Gray knew. Natsu told him one night when they were drinking beer in a bar, both waiting for the girls – Juvia had to work late and Lucy had lectures in the evening. It was three days after they returned from their trip to Tenrou island. Gray asked what was that about the two of them kissing and Natsu told him everything, well almost everything. He didn't go into the details and he left the Dan part out.

Natsu told Gray about his feelings towards Lucy, that they have become friends with benefits. He didn't have to tell Gray to keep it a secret, the dark haired man understood it without Natsu asking him to. That was also the first and last time Natsu said to Gray not to hurt his little sister, or he will beat him to a pulp.

Natsu's feelings towards Lucy have grown stronger over the weeks they were sleeping together. He didn't feel Lucy having feelings for him. Maybe it was because they had sex but never spent the night together. If Lucy came to Natsu's room after Juvia was asleep, she always returned to her room. Natsu always wanted her to stay, but never said it.  
They were having sex in their rooms, when Juvia was sleeping over at Gray's place or was already asleep in their apartment, they even did it in the kitchen. There was a time when Natsu picked Lucy up after a late night shift in the cafeteria and they did it in his car. Natsu still had the habit of driving her to and back from university or work, but he was doing it less often after Dan was arrested.

Although they were having sex they didn't hang out so much. Lucy was still a bit cold towards him, well except the bedroom and that made Natsu puzzle, was it really just sex for her? Since he couldn't ask her that and even if he did he would lose her.  
Lucy was surprised how easy it was for her to sleep with Natsu. At the beginning she thought that it may be hard to have the friends-with-benefits relationship with someone you're living with. The blonde liked sex and she didn't even deny it, so the current situation was something like a dessert after the main course.

She had become even more open about it and she liked that they were trying new things. Lucy was sure Natsu liked it too, after all, it wasn't that hard to make him aroused. Seeing her in her underwear was almost enough for him to make a move. The same could be said about Lucy, she liked seeing Natsu only in his boxer shorts, or without...

It was Friday evening when Lucy ended her shift at "Fairy Tail". She waved goodbye to Levy who went home together with her boyfriend Gajeel after her shift. Lucy took her jacket and looked for her umbrella, it looked like it should rain soon, and walked towards her stop. _"It's been almost two months since Natsu and I made a pact. Should we do something special for our two month anniversary?"_ Lucy started to laugh at her thought, _"sounded almost if we're having a real relationship."_ She shook her head and turned on her iPod Shuffle. The song _All I need_ by _Awolnation_started to play.

Lucy was in a good mood. She decided to watch a movie tonight so she went to the shop and bought sweets, grapes and wine to go with it. The blonde almost started to sing along with the song on her music player but remembered she's in a public place so she just hummed while going down the shop's isles. When she had found everything she wanted and paid at the cash register, Lucy continued her way towards the apartment.

Moments later, she felt her purse vibrate and took out the earphones to answer a phone call from Natsu.

- Hey!

- Would you mind getting in the car with me? – Natsu asked and saw a surprised Lucy turning back to see him parked behind her.

Lucy ended the phone call and walked at Natsu's car. She saw him smiling and her heartbeat quickened. _"I love that smile!"_Lucy stopped at the driver's door and leaned in as Natsu opened the window.

- I thought you are working late tonight. - Lucy said.

- Not anymore, I handled stuff quickly and decided to eat outside home when I saw you walking by, so I decided to take you out on dinner. Want to join me? – Natsu grinned at her.

- I guess I could. I sort of thought I could watch a movie by myself, but this can be good too. – Lucy responded and got into the back seat.

- So where do you want to go? My treat. – Natsu asked Lucy, looking at her in the rear mirror.

- Should we go and spy on Juvias and Grays date tonight? – Lucy laughed.

- I don't think neither of them would liked that. – Natsu chuckled.

- Ok, then how about that place not far from out apartment? I love the cheesecake they serve!

- Sure, then we don't have to walk so far home and I could change into something more casual. – Natsu replied.

The rest to their way home Lucy and Natsu were having a chat about their day. They talked about this and that, laughing and joking. When Natsu parked outside their apartment, Lucy looked at him wearing his suit and for a moment she wished to go out on a real date with him. But that idea soon disappeared as they entered the apartment and Natsu went to change. Meanwhile Lucy put the wine in the fridge and empted the rest of her shopping bag. She didn't need to change, so Lucy just quickly checked her make-up and soon they left the place for their dinner.

Natsu was happy Lucy had said yes to his offer, for him this was almost a date. It hurt a bit no to be able to take her out on a real date, he knew Lucy would say no. So he enjoyed her company. Though Lucy didn't say, but she also enjoyed this dinner of just two of them. When they walked home after the dinner Lucy almost grabbed his hand to hold it like couples do, but remembered that they are just friends and withdraw her hand from his before Natsu noticed. They had decided on a walk for neither of them wanted for this evening to end, no one just wanted to admit it.

Their walk had brought them quite a distance away from the apartment and then it started to rain, no one had an umbrella so they run home. Minutes later they arrived, laughing about being soaking wet. Lucy was in a good mood, she had liked the dinner and walk very much, but didn't realise why. She was shaking the wet jacket while Natsu was unlocking the apartment and couldn't wait to get under a hot shower. Although she was laughing and having a great time, the weather wasn't exactly hot and she was shivering from the rain and wet clothes.

Natsu let Lucy in the apartment and locked the door behind him. He did just like Lucy and rushed to the bathroom to take off the wet clothes. When he entered the warm room, Lucy was just taking off her cardigan, underneath was a white blouse that was just as wet as the rest of clothing and Natsu could see the fabric sticking to Lucy's body, her nipples pressing through the bra from the cold water. He still could not believe to be able to have this girl.

He couldn't resist and as soon Lucy had taken off the cardigan he pulled the girl into his arms and kissed on the lips. Lucy responded, she liked him being spontaneous. They started to undress each other quickly but the wet clothing made it hard for them to do it, so they become even more impatient.

As soon their clothing was gone, Lucy took Natsu's hand and guided him towards the shower. Natsu understood and grinned at her. For the second time this day Lucy's heart started to beat faster. _"What's wrong with me? It's been happening so the last few days, I always get so... happy... when I see his smile..."_Lucy wondered while looking in Natsu's eyes and kissing him under the hot water. What Natsu awaited to be a kiss of lust and passion was more like a kiss of... tenderness. She kissed him slowly and gently. Natsu responded the same way.

For the first time it felt like they were making love, not like the times before what could be described more like fucking. Even if Natsu liked Lucy he was never this gentle as now, he could feel Lucy doing the same.

They let the hot water run down their entangled bodies while they were making sweet love. Lucy felt happy and when Natsu thrust in her, she was looking in his eyes and they were moving slowly, not looking away. For a moment Lucy could swear she saw something in Natsu's eyes that made her heart ache, but it was a pleasant pain. Lucy wished to see and feel it again.

Natsu nibbled Lucy's breasts and she closed her eyes to let the feeling of happiness overtake her. She let out his name and felt the awaited feeling of pleasure coming closer and clenched her hands harder. Natsu felt her not being far from cumming and knew he was not far from finishing himself. They came together and if they weren't in a shower, Natsu would see tears escaping Lucy's eyes. She kissed him gently and they stayed in each others embrace for a while.

Neither of them spoke for neither of them knew what to say. It was something that was a first in the two month fucking relationship. Not even their first time on the Tenrou island was this full of unspoken... and incomprehensible feelings.

Lucy was the first one to leave the bathroom, wearing only a towel. Natsu put their clothing in the dryer and left for his room. He was at loss of words and thoughts. Natsu changed into shorts and t-shirt and went to the kitchen to grab a drink and found Lucy opening a wine bottle.

For a moment they stood there like teenagers in front of their crush, not knowing what to do or say, Lucy was the first to speak.

- Do.. do you want wine? – Lucy asked and felt she blushed. _"Why am I blushing?"_

- Sure... Thanks. – Natsu scratched his head and took two glasses from the cabinet.

- Do you still want to watch a movie? – he asked hoping she would say yes.

- Yes. That was my initial plan after all. – she smiled back and poured the wine, her hand shaking a bit.

- What movie did you have in mind? – Natsu asked washing the grapes that Lucy had already put in the sink.

- Nothing in particular. Maybe a comedy? – Lucy suggested.

- How about "The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy"?

- Ok, even though be warned – I will quote the whole movie! - Lucy laughed and with that everything seemed to be back to normal.

- Then let's see who will know more quotes! – Natsu started teasing her as they walked to Natsu's room for a movie night for two.

* * *

**Thank you very much for faves and follows - it means very much to me! ^^ And I'm sorry for not replying on your reviews, I am very busy with school and work, that's also the reason for only updating once a week.**

**It makes me very happy that you enjoy my fan fic! THANKS A MILLION! 3**


	23. Chapter 23 The new girl

_We go on and on and on and on and on  
Never knowing where, never knowing where  
We gonna, we gonna  
We gonna end up in the morning_

Lucy heard a distant sound, then she understood, someone's phone was ringing.

- Ahhhh... what the hell...?! - Lucy mumbled while stirring in the bed.

She felt someone move next to her and she opened her eyes only to see Natsu getting out of the bed to answer his phone. _"I want some more sleep..."_Lucy thought half-asleep. She hardly heard Natsu talking over the phone and just turned on her side and pulled the blanket over her head. She yawned loudly and heard Natsu chuckle. Lucy freed her head from the blanket and looked at Natsu.

- What?! - She asked frowning.

- I won! - He grinned at her.

- You won what? - She rested on her elbows still with a frown on her face.

She looked at Natsu and realised he was wearing the same clothes as yesterday. Then she looked at herself and the memories of last night came back to the still sleepy girl. _"We fell asleep in Natsu's bed while watching movies..."_

- I won the how-many-quotes-do-you-know competition! - Natsu laughed.

- It wasn't really a competition anyway... - Lucy slowly said as she watched him take of his t-shirt and reveal his well-trained abdomen.

He threw his t-shirt on the ground and let his fingers slip through his just-out-of-bed hair. Lucy got all hot and sat up, taking of her t-shirt as well:  
- Wanna join me for a morning routine?

Lucy smiled at Natsu seductively and as in response he smiled smile that Lucy had secretly named "prepare to get your brains fucked out". Her heart skipped a beat.

First, Natsu felt a bit surprised for he was just undressing to take a shower. But when the girl that has stolen your heart asks of to fuck her, you should never say no. Moreover, to a beautiful and smart girl.

He still couldn't believe he could sleep with her for the night, he was happy to hold her in his arms, to feel her body next to his. And yesterday they actually hanged out, something they have never really done after their friends-with-benefits relationship started.

Natsu took of his pants, leaving only boxers on and Lucy stripped herself to underwear. He got into the bed and leaned over her, his hands on either side of her, Lucy resting on her hands and looking into his eyes.

Both were looking at each other for a moment, as if searching for something. They remembered yesterday's time in the shower and tried to find the feeling they had but nothing came. The pair felt disappointed, as if there was something meaningful missing.

Natsu kissed her and Lucy responded, she slowly lied down moving her hands on his neck, pulling him closer. The kiss was passionate, full with lust and overwhelming. Soon Natsu was pressing his body against hers and his right hand was caressing her body, feeling her soft skin touch his fingertips.

The man lifted Lucy a little to unhook her bra, she helped to slip it off and dig her nails in his flesh as Natsu focused his lips, tongue and teeth on her breasts, making Lucy give out sounds of pleasure. She could feel his arousal pressing against her sex and she felt her panties getting wet.

Natsu's mouth was teasing Lucy's breasts while his one hand traveled down her flat stomach between her legs, starting slowly massaging her. Lucy spread her legs even further to let him play with her. Lucy's right hand went down to his boxers only to grab his erection. Natsu groaned at her touch and Lucy slowly stroked his member through the fabric.

Lucy loved Natsu's touches, she felt happy and the pleasure he could give her was something she had never felt before. He could be rough and gentle at the same time and Lucy enjoyed that very much. She tried her best too, to satisfy his needs.

Natsu pinned her hands on either side of her and slowly kissed his way down from her lips to the trim of her panties. He released her hands and took off her panties and his boxers. He could see and feel she was ready for him and he slowly slid inside her, making Lucy's back arch in response.

Lucy gripped his shoulders and pulled him closer making Natsu rest on his elbows. He thrust in her and kissed her, trailing her jaw line with his lips. Lucy moaned his name and Natsu rested his head near her neck, kissing it from time to time. Their bodies were so close Natsu could feel her breasts graze against his chest. He trusted into her more and more, harder and faster. Lucy's legs were wrapped around his waist, from the hard thrusts Lucy could feel Natsu's sack hitting against her buttocks.

Both were breathing heavily and loudly, Natsu could hear Lucy giving out sweet sounds. When he thought they both were not far from finishing, Lucy whispered to him to lie on his back. Natsu took her by waist and turned them around, not even for one second slipping out of her.

Now Lucy was straddling Natsu and he could see her naked body,her messy hair surrounding a beautiful face. The girl placed her hands on his chest and moved back and forth, up and down, her breast slightly bouncing along the movements.

Natsu was enjoying the view and started to fondle with her breasts, Lucy put her hands over his as in guiding how to take care of her tits. Lucy had closed her eyes and tilted her head backwards. She started to move quicker and aggressive, as if saying she wants to come. Natsu grabbed her ass and helped her move, motioning his hips to match her movements.

She moved her head to look in Natsu's eyes and her look said it all. They both finished seconds apart, their eyes not breaking the contact. The couple slowly rode out their orgasms and let the feeling of satisfaction completely take over them. Lucy fell on his chest and they both lied there, naked, covered in sweat and breathing heavily, letting the actions sink into their minds.

- Good morning! - Lucy whispered and Natsu replied the same in a low voice.

While they were having a shower, just washing each other's bodies, Lucy suddenly thought how much this all resembles something that couples do and looked at Natsu, finding the idea of having him as a boyfriend somewhat appealing. She smiled.

All of a sudden, Lucy realised that it was morning and they were at home where a person unaware of their relationship lived.

- Oh god! What if Juvia founds out? - Lucy looked at Natsu.

- She's not home. Sorry, I forgot to tell you since you distracted me... - Natsu grinned and continued - she called earlier and said she's spending the day with Gray. It seems that she didn't come home yesterday either.

- Oh, ok... Sooo... do you have any plans for today? I mean it's weekend and all...

- Actually my weekend is completely open for options. Maybe... maybe you want to do something together? - Natsu asked while washing Lucy's back.

- Yes, we could. - Lucy smiled and slightly blushed.

They were eating breakfast, when Lucy heard her phone go off in her room and she rushed to answer it. Natsu finished his toast and saw Lucy coming back to the kitchen with an unreadable expression on her face.

- Sorry, it seems that I have to take a shift today at "Fairy Tail", one of the girls is ill and I have to step in for her. - Lucy sat down and drunk her tea.

- No problem. If that's the situation, I could drop you off and then take care of few things myself. - Natsu smiled at her, hiding his feeling of regret.

- Can we leave in an hour then?

- Sure.

They finished the breakfast and Lucy went to get ready, leaving the dishes to Natsu as per his request. Changing into her uniform, she couldn't understand this feeling of dislike. After while of thinking, Lucy admitted to herself that she would rather spend the day with Natsu than work. She even thought that spending time with Juvia's brother would be more fun than reading a book, and being the bookworm she was it was something that surprised her.

_"But I still have the evening free, maybe we could do another movie marathon,"_she smiled at the thought and started to do her hair.

Lucy mentioned the idea of doing something after her shift to Natsu while they were driving to the cafeteria, and Natsu only agreed to the idea, feeling delighted about the turn of events. Natsu parked his car near the cafeteria for he wanted to grab a cup of coffee just to spend more time with Lucy. Of course he hid the reason from Lucy.

When they entered the cafeteria and Lucy had almost disappeared behind the doors saying "for staff only" she heard someone calling Natsu's name and turned to see him hugging a girl with light coloured hair.

- Natsu?! Is that really you? - he heard a familiar voice call out.

- Wow, you? - Natsu asked surprised and hugged a girl with white hair.

- Lisanna! It's been so long, how are you? - Natsu asked after freeing the girl from his grip.

_"Who the hell is she?!"_ Lucy thought and felt a slight pinch to her heart.

* * *

**da da dadadadaaa a turn of events!**

**Enjoy! :)**

**Thank you for faves! ^^**

_We go on and on and on and on and on_  
_Never knowing where, never knowing where_  
_We gonna, we gonna_  
_We gonna end up in the morning_  
/Alex Clare - Up all night/


	24. Chapter 24 The dinner talk

Lucy had just finished attending to the fifth table and looked over at the farthest end in the cafeteria. How long will he sit there and chat with that... that girl. Lucy thought to herself and walked to the cash register where a happy bluenette was smiling at her.

"Hey who's that girl Natsu is talking to? They seem to be good friends, the way they behave around each other just seems so... natural." Levy spoke and looked at Lucy who was squeezing a smile out if her.

"Honestly I don't know and I don't care!" She turned around and went to wait the next table, gripping the pen and paper tightly without realising it.

"It is really nice to meet you," Lisanna smiled at Natsu and noticed him glancing at the blonde waitress again. She had already gave up to count the times he had looked at her. "Who is she?" the white haired girl asked and laughed at the expression Natsu presented to her.

"She? What are you talking about..?!" Natsu quickly said without realising a faint blush growing across his face.

"She as in the girl you are peeking at all the time. Are you spying on her or something?!" Lisanna teased. Natsu looked at her and sighed. "She's my flatmate," Lisanna chocked on her juice.

"Your what?" She said while coughing.

"Look, it's complicated, it really is..." Natsu said slowly, rubbing his eyes. He leaned back in his chair and looked at his childhood friend sadly.

"You will tell me everything and now!" Lisanna demanded in a voice that wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Later, I have to do some stuff first." Natsu said and drunk his coffee and realised it was cold, he put the cup down and smiled at the girl sitting in front of him, "You really haven't changed!". She shrugged her shoulders and they both giggled.

Lucy finally mustered her courage and walked to the table where Natsu was sitting. She saw them giggling and felt her heart throb. _They sure look to have a long history between each other..._Lucy thought. She walked to their table and said to Natsu in a cheerful tone that sounded more like fake cheerfulness. But only one caught up to it, and it wasn't Natsu.

"Hey you, I didn't know you liked cold coffee. Should a bring a new one?" She smiled at Natsu and saw him smile back at her.

"No need, but thanks. I'll be leaving soon, I have to do something..." the man replied and Lucy just nodded.

"By the way this is Lisanna," he directed his hand pointing at the white-haired girl, "she's my childhood friend from a long time ago. We haven't seen each other for over ten years now. Lisanna this is Lucy. She's my..." he hesitated, "She is my flatmate and Juvia's best friend."

_So now I'm just a flatmate and not even a friend?_Lucy thought bitterly but tried hard to hide it.

Lisanna stood up and shook hands with Lucy, "it's nice to meet you, Lucy."  
_This is just too obvious... Don't they realise it themselves?_ Lisanna thought looking from Lucy to Natsu and back to Lucy, _I need to talk with him!_

"It's a great place here, thank for the juice Natsu. Sooo I see you tonight?!" She asked and noticed Lucy's eyes widen for a moment.

"About that, let me get back to you later." He hugged the girl and Lucy watched as they kissed each other cheeks for goodbye. Lucy watched Lisanna walk away and said to Natsu masking her slight irritation, "I guess our movie marathon for tonight is cancelled?"

Natsu looked at her and wanted to say no, but since he didn't notice the irritation in her voice and eyes he just smiled "I'm meeting up with Lisanna later, sorry, maybe some other time. Man, I haven't seen her for so long. We usually just exchange some e-mails during the year and I never thought she will be in Magnolia, but then again I never told her I moved, haven't talked to her for too long I guess." Natsu smiled and talked to Lucy as in trying to explain why he's meeting Lisanna. Lucy just thought he's happy to see the girl he has known for a very long time.

"It's ok, then see you later at home!" Lucy smiled at him, took the empty glass and Natsu's cold coffee.

She walked away, hiding the sadness that was slowly crawling in her heart. _I thought this will be my night with Natsu..._ She thought and stopped abruptly causing the cup slide of the tray and crush on the ground with a clattering noise. _Since when do I want to spend time with Natsu, just the two of us...and without having sex?_She thought gathering the shards on the tray.

"Here let me help you," Natsu said kneeling beside her making Lucy jump and cut her finger with one of the shards. "Ouch!" She exclaimed and wanted to suck on her finger when she felt warm hand grabbing her wrist. She looked at Natsu who gently blew on the bleeding digit and then sucked it, making Lucy blush. The blonde let out a weak thank-you.

"Natsu, could you help her get a plaster? I will clean up this mess." Levy said and looked sternly at Lucy, who said she can do it herself, making her go all quiet and nod a thank you. Natsu stood up and put his left hand on her back still holding her injured hand with his.

"Where do you keep your first aid kit?" He asked and looked at Lucy who was still taken aback by her thought about just hanging out with Natsu. _Does this mean that...,_the train of her thought was cut off by Natsu leaning in and looking into her eyes ,"Lucy, where do you keep the first aid kit?"

She shook her head to clear her mind and answered his question "in the staff room. You don't need to help me, I'm fine." She entangled from his grip and walked to the staff room, Natsu following here.

"Hey, are you ok?" Natsu asked worriedly. "Yes, it's just a small cut," Lucy answered and took the kit and tried to open a plaster package. Natsu took it away from her, opened and gently put a plaster on her index finger. "So, does this feel better?" he smiled at her and Lucy couldn't help but smile back at him.

Seeing her smile made Natsu's heart ache in pain for he wanted to have that smile all for himself. _Lucy... will you ever respond to my feelings?_He looked at her and leaned in to kiss her. Lucy was surprised by his actions but let the gentle kiss take over her.

When he broke the kiss and looked in her eyes, they both saw that sparkle that was there in the shower the day before. Lucy's heart raced and she saw a longing in his eyes. A longing she couldn't explain.

_My sweet Lucy... No, you're not mine..._Natsu rested his forehead on hers. They looked into each other's eyes and Lucy wished he could kiss her that gently again. Natsu pulled her in a hug, his chin on top of her head. He could feel her breath on his chest. Lucy inhaled his cologne.

"Lucy?!" they heard Levy's voice and stepped away from each other. "See you later," she heard Natsu say and she watched him walk away. Lucy had to hold onto the chair in the room to steady her breathing. _What was that...?_

"Lucy, could you help me with customers please," Levy asked and Lucy nodded with a smile. She continued her work as it forbid her to think about the look Natsu had.

Hours later Natsu met up with Lisanna and she could see something was bothering him. They sat down in a restaurant and ordered their drinks and food. When the waiter had left, Lisanna didn't waste her time and got straight to the point, "so tell me about that girl, Lucy was her name?" Natsu looked at Lisanna and they sat in silence as Natsu thought what to what don't say to her.

"Yes, it's Lucy," he said after a while.

"Do you like her?" Natsu sighed and decided that she deserves to know the truth, after all he knew he could trust her.

"No... I think I love her..." He saw Lisanna smirk at him and he raised an eyebrow with a question in his eyes. _And I think she likes you..._The girl looked aside and made a decision not to tell him her suspicion.

"Have you told her," she said her eyes looking at Natsu.

"No," was Natsu's simple reply.

"So you said you are living together?"

"Well, it's me, Juvia and her..."

"Have you ever made a move on her?"

"I would call it something else," Natsu said as he gulped.

"What then?"

"We are friends with benefits, sort of..."

Lisanna gaped at her friend and couldn't believe that this guy was fucking the girl he liked and hasn't told her about his feelings. _No wonder he told me it's complicated..._

"You can't hide it for long," Lisanna spoke up after a moment of silence. "It's becoming more obvious. Don't be a jerk and do something. Oh, wait you already did, you fucked her." Lisanna couldn't help but start to laugh.

"Hey, it's not funny," Natsu tried to be offended by what she said, but the truth of her words just made the situation ironic and he started to laugh along with her.

"You need help, man," she said after the waiter had brought their drinks.

"Tell me about it!" Natsu said, drinking his Jack Daniels with ice.

They chatted about their lives for the rest of dinner and even came up with a plan how to get Lucy. Well, Lisanna came up, she just brutally talked Natsu into to stop being a pussy and man the hell up, so he could get the girl he loves. Natsu appreciated Lisanna's help and when he was on his way home, he actually started to believe that he should carry out the plan.

And what was the plan? Well, it actually was an idea for Natsu to actually try and make a move; not just have sex with Lucy but court to her.

* * *

**I just wanted to say I'm not a Lisanna hater :p**

**Enjoy ;) I love that you like my story! ^^**

**Hugs :)**


	25. Chapter 25 Stay with me!

Natsu parked his car and thought about what Lisanna had told him at the dinner. He sighed and felt grateful her being the friend she was. Standing in the elevator in their apartment building, he thought of their talk earlier that evening.

"Seriously Natsu, you should do something..." Lisanna said for the fourth time and drank from her glass, filled with red wine. Natsu smiled at her, shook his head and finally gave in.

"Fine... What should I do then?"

"Ask her out on a date?" came her first suggestion.

"Nope, to obvious. She will say no."

"Say her that you love her?"

Natsu sat quiet, he didn't know what to say. He looked around at the people in restaurant and saw families, business people having dinner. And then there were also couples...

"Luce...She wouldn't understand. I was the one who suggested we could be friends with benefits. And at the same time I said I wasn't looking for a girlfriend."

"So now you're calling her Luce?"

"Only I call her that way," Natsu smiled at being the only one to use this name, _well one of the few._

"Maybe you can be just... you?" Lisanna said after a moment of thinking, leaning over the table.

"What do you mean?" Natsu raised an eyebrow.

"You said you are going away for almost a week on a business trip, right?"

"Yes. You are the first one I told, even Juvia or Gray doesn't know that I'll be gone next week."

"Well, that's a perfect chance to be yourself. So listen up, this is my plan - while you are away on that conference or whatever you are attending, chat with her. And don't be a pussy," Lisanna smiled at him.

"Chat?" Natsu didn't understand.

"You know, per skype or facebook or whatever. Just chat with her, about everything and anything. Get to know her! And let her find out something more about you! You said it yourself that you don't hang out, just fuck," Lisanna explained her idea.

"What if she doesn't want to chat with me?" Natsu asked slightly nervous.

"Trust me, she will," Lisanna said firmly. _Because she fucking likes you... you dense idiot. Oh well, she's as dense as you too... So you two lovebirds make up a good couple._

Natsu fell quiet and drank his glass of water that has now replaced his whisky. He came here by car, so he couldn't get drunk.  
The man thought over the idea and decided it was worth a try. He didn't admit it to Lisanna, but he desperately wanted to know if Lucy could ever respond to his feelings. _I hope you are right..._

They stopped at that and carried on telling each other about their lives, friends, families, jobs and so on. Natsu smirked when the elevator beeped saying it's the fifth floor. He got out and unlocked the apartment's door only to lock it again behind him. He took off his jacket and when looked at the closet to hang it, he saw a sticky note saying "I'll be at Gray's. Behave my children! Juvia xoxo" and giggled. He then took off his ankle length boots and walked deeper in the apartment.

He went to the kitchen, took a glass, filled it with ice and poured whisky over the cubes. Natsu decided he needed a drink after all the investigations from Lisanna. He took a sip and walked to his room, unbuttoning the black shirt with his free hand and opening his belt and the slack's upper button ready to take off his pants when he reaches his room. Then he noticed Lucy's door being slightly ajar and walked to see if she's already asleep.

Natsu opened the door a bit more and saw Lucy lying in the bed and watching a movie. Her damp hair was tight up in a high and loose bun. He called her name but when she didn't react he walked closer and noticed that she had earphones on, and she was watching a horror movie. He patted on her shoulder and Lucy started to scream and tossing her hands in every direction causing Natsu spill a bit of his drink on his naked chest.

"Do. Not. Do. That. Ever. Again..." Lucy said slowly, emphasising every word. She put her laptop on the floor along with the headphones and laid down in the bed letting out a loud sigh.

"Sorry?! I didn't realise I would scare you," Natsu drank from his glass, well what was left to drink, and watched at Lucy just lying on the bed, her arms outstretched, dressed only in a t-shirt and PJ's shorts. "Is that my t-shirt?" The only light in the room came from the laptop.

Lucy opened her eyes, looked at what she was wearing and said "Yeah. I found it under my bed when I was cleaning last week. You left it and I decided to keep it. Finders keepers," Lucy laughed and Natsu felt joyful, for Lucy was wearing his t-shirt. "After the shower I needed something to put on and this shirt was the first thing that came to my mind."

"What if I want to get it back?" Natsu asked, the alcohol in him starting to work.  
Lucy looked up and smirked at him, "what if I want to keep it?" She slowly spread her legs a bit open. The motion wasn't left unnoticed to Natsu who drunk dry his glass, put it on the table and got into the bed.

He towered himself over Lucy, his one leg between hers, his arms on either side of her. He leaned in to reach her neck and Lucy gasped at his touch, her hands gripping onto his shoulders. She heard him chuckle.

When Natsu drunk his glass dry, he took an ice cube in his mouth, and when he leaned in to kiss Lucy, he actually put the ice-cube between his lips and traced with it Lucy's neck, making her gasp from the cold and wet touch on her skin.

Lucy could smell the smell whisky coming from him and she traced his chest with her finger, noticing it's wet. She raised her head and kissed his chest, tasting the whisky in process. Then she leaned in to kiss Natsu who responded kissing her back and when they broke the kiss the ice cube was now in Lucy's mouth.

She smiled and crunched the ice cube. Natsu licked his lips and smiled wickedly at her, causing Lucy to look at him with a surprised expression. He got out of the bed and took another ice cube in his mouth. Natsu walked back to the laying Lucy and put his hands on her hips, slowly moving them down to her shorts and then taking them off with a swift movement and leaving her private parts exposed.

The man leaned in and traced the hairless lips with his new ice cube causing Lucy to shiver and gasp loudly. "What are you doing?" she asked. "I just want to play with you. It's not the first time and I know you enjoy it as much as I do..." was his honest reply.

He repeated the tracing motion again and was repeatedly greeted by Lucy's loud exclamations. Natsu pushed Lucy's body more further in the bed so he could easily and with comfort position between her legs. He played with her lady bits, licked, sucked and even slightly bit them while still sliding the cold ice cube over them. Then he crunched the left ice and began to play with her clit. Lucy gripped his hair and without realising her actions pulled his head closer to her what made Natsu only smirk on how well he was doing.

He raised his head and moved up, taking off her , or rather his, t-shirt off. Lucy scowled at him and said "it's not fair that I'm lying here naked while you are almost dressed" smiling at the man above her. "Well, it's nothing we cannot change, right?"

Natsu replied and took off his clothes only to reveal his already erected member.  
In the dim light where the only source of light was the computer screen, Natsu couldn't still believe how beautiful was the girl in front of him. He kissed her passionately and felt Lucy's body closing in the distance between them. The naked flesh only increased the desire they had for each other.

The blonde pushed Natsu on his back and straddled him, she slowly started to lower her body her labia clasping around the tip of Natsu's dick. She rested her hands on his chest, leaning on him with almost all the weight and lowered her body even more, teasing Natsu with sliding just a bit onto his cock. Natsu's hands immediately found their way on her bottom and he wanted her to sit on his member entirely. She chuckled and slid onto his member completely in just one quick movement that made them both gasp loudly.

Lucy started to ride Natsu, his hands moving to caress her body. Natsu saw her breast bounce at the movements and started to fondle with one making Lucy moan even more. Then he suddenly changed the pose they were in and now he was lying on top of Lucy and thrusting in and out of her. Lucy's nails dug in his back and scratched it lightly, Natsu bit Lucy's shoulder leaving a mark from his teeth. He sucked her shoulder and Lucy exclaimed as she loved him touching her one of the most sensitive spots. "Natsu, don't stop... fuck... me... more..." she let out between pants, "make me... squirt... make... me... come... NOW!" Natsu quickened his thrusts, making them rougher and harder, just as Lucy wanted. "Luce... my sweet... Luce..." he said to her just before kissing her and starting a battle with her tongue.

They came almost at the same time, Lucy was gripping hard her hands on his back and Natsu just breathed heavily into her neck. They slowly rode out the orgasms and kissed gently each other. Natsu pulled out of her and they were just lying next to each other, steadying their breaths and hearts.

Natsu's heart was aching from the pain not to have her heart. He bit his lip realising the slip of his words. _How could I call her mine?_He wished Lucy wouldn't think about his words. He looked at the girl, her eyes were closed and her breathing was almost calm and steady. He wanted to reach out and pull her in a hug and confess his feelings. Natsu just couldn't find the courage, more likely the fear of being rejecting was stronger.

Lucy laid with her eyes closed and thought of just how delicious his kisses are, how his scent makes her world spin when he's so close. _What about that girl today? No... don't think about her. He said it himself she's just a childhood friend..._She felt a movement and opened her eyes to see Natsu sitting up ready to leave the room. A sudden feeling of emptiness overtook Lucy and she grabbed his arm.

Natsu felt Lucy clasping her fingers around his wrist and looked at her. He couldn't read the expression in her eyes but her words shocked him. "Please, could you stay with me for the night," she asked and felt a fear saying he will reject.

Natsu nodded at Lucy and laid down next to her, pulling her into a embrace. He felt her shiver, Natsu pulled the blanker from underneath them and covered both of the naked bodies. She nuzzled into Natsu's chest and he smiled. The man kissed her top of the head and felt her slowly relax, it was a sign of her drifting to sleep. He realised he was pretty worn out after the long day and let the sleep come to him, his last thought before slumber being about his heart's desires. _I love you, please don't disappear from my life..._

* * *

**Should I stop with these steamy scenes? xD**_  
_


	26. Chapter 26 Revelations

Lucy awoke to the sound the alarm clock was making. It was annoying. She sighed and punched the clock's snooze button. Then she slowly stretched out in the bed and looked to her right side, it was empty. She curled up in a fetal position and remembered that yesterday she awoke next to Natsu and it felt... _great._She actually cuddled up to his naked body and felt his warm skin touch hers. Unfortunately, her happy moment was over in a second as Juvia burst in her room.

"Oh... sorry, I didn't know you had... a... guest..." Lucy could hear a unspoken question and surprise in Juvia's voice. When her best friend left the room she glanced over at her "guest" Natsu and felt relieved that his head was under a pillow, so Juvia couldn't possible tell that it was her brother, lying naked in Lucy's bed. _How can he sleep in that position?!_she wondered looking at the man next to her.

"That was close..." Lucy whispered as Natsu's head emerged from beneath the red pillow. "Don't you think we should tell her?" he asked and waited for a reply from Lucy. "I don't think so... I mean, how will she react to... us?" Lucy said, hiding her face in Natsu's chest. She wanted to cuddle with him so bad. When Natsu hugged her still naked body he smiled. He could hold on forever and just enjoy waking up next to the beautiful girl that has stolen his heart. _That was too close Luce, she would kill me if she knew..._

"I guess we need to think something out about what Juvia saw...," Lucy whispered in Natsus chest. "You don't have to tell her what you don't want to tell," he replied and got out of bed. Lucy followed him and dressed, this time she put on her own t-shirt and shorts. "I will distract her, you go and pretend to slam the door." Lucy left her room and Natsu sighed. He dressed and slipped out of Lucy's room and did what Lucy told him and then walked to the kitchen, where he assumed the girls were. He was right.

"Did someone just leave?" He asked trying to sound sleepy. "I guess it was Lucy's guest." She smirked and Lucy just tried not to blush. Natsu stole a sip from Juvia's juice glass and said, "I'm going to shower. I hope you enjoyed your free time too, sis." He left the kitchen laughing.

"Ok, who was that?" Juvia asked as soon as Natsu had left the kitchen.

"A friend..." Lucy said.

"Oh, right "a friend"! No, for real, who is that guy? And how come I didn't know anything about him?" Juvia wanted to know everything.

"Well, I had my reasons... Look, sorry I didn't tell you." Lucy made puppy-dog eyes to Juvia.

"No, don't even look at me like that! I still want to know everything! How long have you been having these "visits", heh?"

"I don't know... A month, maybe two?"

"WHAT?!" Juvia gaped at her friend, "so you are what? Friends with benefits? Because if he was your boyfriend I would definitely be the first person that should know about stuff like that..." Juvia started to tap with her feet while crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yes, we're friends with benefits..." Lucy felt like in a courtroom. The tone Juvia spoke was as if she was interrogating Lucy.

"Do you like him? Not sexually, I can see you like him in that way... but do you like in a way you wouldn't mind going steady?"

Lucy looked aside and thought about Juvias question. _Do I like him?_ "I don't know the answer to this question... It's not like we had anything dating related.." _Well, maybe on Friday...?_"I honestly don't know," Lucy said looking at Juvia.

Now it was Monday morning and Lucy tried to think again an answer to Juvia's question. _Well, it was nice to do the movie marathon with Natsu and I liked to wake up next to him..._She smiled at her last thought but her mood changed when the alarm clock was informing it was time to wake up, again giving out its obnoxious sounds. "Remind me again Lucy, why did you put an alarm so early on Monday morning, your day off? Oh, right because you have to write a paper for the university... Ahh..." Lucy sighed, turned the alarm off and left the room heading for shower.

_I guess Natsu is already on the plane, he did say something about getting up early._She thought while walking to the bathroom when Natsu opened the door dressed in a suit and carrying a bag with toothbrush and everything else needed for a week stay-over in another city.

"Morning, Luce!" He smiled at her, "Juvia already left and said goodbye to me. And here I was thinking I won't be able to say goodbye to you." He walked to Lucy, lifted her chin and kissed lightly on the lips. Lucy could feel the scent of his cologne and still couldn't believe he looked so good dressed up in formal wear. "Hi..." was all that Lucy could say. "Why are you up so early? Isn't this your day off?" Natsu asked while finishing packing his suitcase that was standing outside his room, he put in the small bag he just brought from the bathroom. "I have a paper due next week, I wanted to go to the library for the day. Aren't you late for the plane?"Lucy watched him take his coat and then place it back on the couch.

"I will catch my plane, don't worry. And it's only a three hour flight." He hugged her and Lucy hugged him back. She felt him pat her back and a kiss on the head. Natsu stepped back and leaned in for another kiss cupping her face. Lucy put her hands on his, and enjoyed the taste of his lips. After the kiss Natsu leaned in and whispered in Lucy's ear "I will miss you, beautiful." She stood there speechless and watched him take his coat and suitcase and moments later she heard the door close. What Natsu said was re-playing in her mind over and over again. She blushed and smiled at what Natsu said and got into the shower.

Natsu couldn't resist saying something to Lucy and he hoped he won't scare her away by letting his feelings taking over and saying what he truly meant, that he will miss the beautiful girl. _What if she realises I like her and she doesn't want something like feelings? How can I be sure she still doesn't feel hurt by that Dan guy and isn't still avoiding feelings?_He cursed at himself for being in this hopeless situation.

"He will miss me..." Lucy said to herself sitting in the library. She had repeated the sentence for over a dozen time in the last few hours. Her paper was the one hurt by it, only one page out of twenty was done, the title-page. The blonde shook her head and once again started to read the book about nineteenth century literature. The paper she was supposed to be working on, not daydreaming about Natsu, was on women in literature and their pseudonyms.

She started to read the passage on George Eliot and whispered "I will miss you too Natsu..." The blonde smiled and continued to read about the novelist. Then she suddenly stood up what caused the chair to slide back giving out shrieking noise, everyone in the library looked at her. She apologized for making noise, walked out of the reading room and entered the restroom. Lucy walked in front of the mirror, her hands grabbing the sink's sides below it, and looked at her reflection. _I will miss Natsu. Not like I miss a friend or family, but like someone I..._ She wiped the tears that had escaped and breathe in deeply. _Come on Lucy, you could not possibly like a guy you're in a friends-with-benefits relationship? A guy who said himself is not looking for a girlfriend?_

After minutes of trying to calm down she returned to her table, took all her stuff and left the library. Lucy went to the park and walked around for couple of hours, until her stomach started to growl too loudly. She returned home, turned on her laptop and went to the kitchen to make her something to eat.

After heating up the yesterday's soup, she took the bowl and walked to her room. Lucy wanted to watch a movie to take off her mind of everything. She sat in front of her computer and saw the skype icon glowing yellow. She pressed the icon and found there were five messages from certain someone the girl tried not to think about.

[DragonSlayer]: Hey

Lucy saw the first message, from thirty minutes ago. She laughed at the name she changed his skype name to and looked at the other messages.

[DragonSlayer]: Luce?  
[DragonSlayer]: Are you there?  
[DragonSlayer]: Well, I guess not.  
[DragonSlayer]: Ok, then nothing...

The last message was sent just few second ago. She quickly typed a reply.  
[StellarMage]: I'm here!

What Lucy didn't know, was that Natsu, just like Lucy, had changed her skype name Lucy H. to StellarMage. He looked at her answer and thought that maybe he shouldn't answer? But then Lisanna's angry face came to his mind. _She will be angry at me if she knew I chickened out, and I can't hide it from her inquisition._

[DragonSlayer]: What's up? _Oh god, that sounded so stupid,_ Natsu thought to himself.  
[StellarMage]: Nothing much, how was the flight? Lucy replied.  
[DragonSlayer]: it was good, I slept the whole time. Just finished with today's program for the conference and I got the WiFi password from the reception girl.  
[StellarMage]: That's good. _Geez, what should I write to him? And who is that girl?_  
[DragonSlayer]: So, how was your library day?  
[StellarMage]: It was... good. Well, actually not. I didn't do much, just took some books.  
[DragonSlayer]: What kind of books?  
[StellarMage]: 19th century literature history books.  
[DragonSlayer]: Oh. Good. _This is going nowhere. How should this help me with Lucy, Lisanna?!_ Natsu got nervous.  
[StellarMage]: So how's your room? _What should I write to him?_  
[DragonSlayer]: It's nice... _What should I write to her?_

They sat in front of their laptops for minutes, not knowing what to write. Everything that came to mind was something not meant for skype or just something both of them thought would sound stupid.

[StellarMage]: Heiii, what was the song that's on your phone? I mean, when somebody is calling you. _This should sound less lame instead of "hey I think I like you..."_Lucy thought and already forgotten about her soup.

[DragonSlayer]: It's Alex Clare – up all night. You should check out his songs  
[StellarMage]: Thanks, will do.  
[DragonSlayer]: for example damn your eyes  
[StellarMage]: what's wrong with my eyes? Lucy typed shocked.  
[DragonSlayer]: Should there be something wrong with them? Natsu typed back confused.  
[StellarMage]: You said it yourself – damn your eyes!  
[DragonSlayer]: No, no! That's a song from that guy "damn your eyes".  
[StellarMage]: Oh...  
[DragonSlayer]: Your eyes are beautiful! _Does this count as being myself?_  
[StellarMage]: Thank you, Natsu! Lucy smiled to herself.

She quickly hit the youtube icon and found the song and laid down on her bed.

_I can do what I want,  
I'm in complete control  
That's what I tell myself!  
I got a mind of my own,  
I'll be alright alone  
Don't need anybody else!  
I give myself a good talking to  
No more being a fool for you  
I remember how you make wanna surrender!_

Damn your eyes!  
They're taking my breath away  
For making me wanna stay  
Damn your eyes  
For getting my hopes up high  
Making me fall in love again!  
Damn your eyes!

Always the same,  
You say that you'll change  
Somehow you never do!  
I believe all your lies  
That look in your eyes  
You make it all seem true!  
I guess I see what I wanna see,  
Or is my heart just deceiving me  
With that look I know so well,  
I fall completely under your spell!

Damn your eyes!  
They're taking my breath away  
For making me wanna stay  
Damn your eyes  
For getting my hopes up high  
Making fall in love again!  
Damn your eyes!

Lucy listened to the song and started to cry. _It's about an unlucky love..._ She got up and typed to Natsu, tears dripping on the keyboard.  
[StellarMage]: Hei. I'm going to write the paper now. Talk to later. Bye!  
[DragonSlayer]: Ok. Good luck! Bye. _So I take she doesn't want to chat with me. Good thing I didn't call her..._Natsu rubbed his eyes and decided to look over the rest of the conference's program.

Lucy played the song on repeat for many times, laying aimlessly in her bed. _I guess I have fallen under your spell Natsu._


	27. Chapter 27 Four days

It was Friday noon, Lucy had just woken up. She pushed herself up in a sitting position and stretched her body. The blonde yawned loudly and slowly walked to the kitchen, she put the water for boiling and went back to her room to dress. When Lucy was done making her bed, she turned towards her desk to turn on laptop, but seconds before pushing the button she remembered why she was barely using her computer since Monday, well, mostly she just did not use skype and had not opened her facebook. She was afraid that if she turned her computer on, she would see all the messages from him. Lucy was sure he had written her something.

Lucy was avoiding Natsu. Since she understood on that Monday afternoon that she had actually feelings for him, she had never spoken or contacted with him in every way possible for the past four days. She spent her days in the library learning, taking extra shifts in "Fairy Tail" and all that just to avoid Natsu's messages in skype, facebook and elsewhere. This was also the reason she had barely spoken with her best friend. Juvia was Natsu's sister after all. One day they spoke on the phone and when Juvia said to Lucy that Natsu wants to speak with her, Lucy lied saying she had no time.

The blonde girl was avoiding Natsu hard and she didn't know why. Was it because of her feelings and that she didn't want him to know about them? Or was it because she just didn't have the courage to pretend that nothing has changed?

And now, it was the dreaded Friday, the day he is coming back. Lucy had a late shift yesterday, so that was the reason for getting up at noon. She still didn't know how to avoid seeing Natsu, after all, they were living under the same roof, sharing the same apartment and also the same bed, whether his or hers. _I can't sleep with him, now when I have... feelings... for him..._

"Why did this happen?" Lucy said aloud while pouring her chocolate flakes in the bowl. She opened the milk bottle and let the white fluid cover almost every last bit of her breakfast cornflakes. She sat at the table and loudly crunched everything in her mouth. Her cup of tee was next to the bowl. _This is stupid. I shouldn't avoid him._ She left her bowl on the table and hurried to turn on her computer, she paced back and forth in her room while the usually fast little device turned on. Then she waited for the browser to load and quickly logged onto her facebook account, only to find one message from Natsu. "And I was sure, there will be hundreds of messages asking him why am I avoiding him," Lucy whispered to herself while reading the short notice from her flatmate.

**From Natsu Dragneel:**

**Hi! Juvia told me you're quite busy with school and work. I know you can cope with everything just fine!**

**Tell them to suck it ; )**

**Check this out – Mimicry - Heat**

_And that's it? This short message and a youtube link for Mimicry, whatever that is?_ Lucy sat in front of the laptop and slowly her mind started to work. Lucy was the one that realised she had feelings for him. They never really did hang out much. They were just fucking, nothing more. So it's just normal for him not to think that she's avoiding him. _Stupid brain – making me overreact about things._ Lucy sighed and understood that she was actually behaving foolishly, it's not like Natsu has feelings for her and is worried about her not talking to him.

She didn't know that Natsu was trying hard not to send her texts or call her every other hour for the past four days. He felt like sending her that song from Alex Clare somehow was a big mistake and that she was now avoiding him. He tried hard not to write her hundreds of messages on facebook, since her skype was showing offline. Natsu couldn't wait for tonight when he will finally sees Lucy and that all his ideas of her avoiding him were just something stupid his brain made him think. _To think that I miss Luce so much just after four days..._

He sighed at the reception signing out of the hotel he was staying, when he felt his phone vibrate. Natsu saw a new message from Lisanna.

**Hey! Want a guest for tonight? I thought I could meet you at the airport, drive to your place and have few drinks. Also I want to meet yourrrrr girl again : ) Since my plan failed we need a new one. Btw, I'm not asking just saying I'm picking you up today afternoon! See yaaa!**

_Oh god, what is she up to now? I hope she won't get her fiancée involved... Then I'm doomed. Does she really have to meddle in my love life?_ The last thought made Natsu smirk, Lisanna's older sister was the same, always playing the matchmaker. Natsu hit the send button, his answer was short – **you can really change into a beast from time to time, see you later...**

Natsu smiled at the thought of Lucy being his girl, just like in Lisanna's text message.

* * *

A/N sorry for the short chapter :/ I've been busy with work and school that I barely have time for myself...

I decided to give at least something - it's still more than nothing ^^

Thanks for your reviews! :3


	28. Chapter 28 Someone?

Lucy walked home from her Friday evening classes at the university and was wondering whether Natsu is already home or not. She wasn't sure what she wants more – see him or avoid him. Seeing him meant that he would kiss her when nobody is watching and Lucy wanted that. But avoiding him meant not seeing him and not touching him so she wouldn't need to keep her feelings hidden. _But he's such a good kisser..._ Lucy thought and touched her lips.

Lucy unlocked the apartment door and heard soft jazz playing in the living room. She put her coat on the rack and bent down to unzip her boots. Lucy then noticed bright red boots standing next to Natsu's. _So he's is already here. And whose boots are the red ones?_ She turned off the light and walked to deeper in the apartment. Lucy unintentionally clasped the pendant around her neck. The same Natsu gave her on Tenrou island. The blonde put the necklace on earlier before leaving for classes, because only one man was on her mind.

Lucy's heart was beating like crazy, this was the first time seeing Natsu after she realised her feelings for him. She walked to the kitchen from where muffled voices were coming. Lucy entered the kitchen and saw Natsu's broad back, then Gray and Juvia and lastly a girl with white hair. _Lisanna, why is she here? Does this mean he likes her?_

"Hi girl! How was school? Anything interesting to share?" Juvia said to Lucy noticing her standing in the doorway.

"Hi all! No, sorry, this time there will be no stories about lost students getting the wrong lecture hall and realising it only after the class," Lucy laughed and raised her eyes to meet with Natsu's who had turned to face her after hearing Lucy's voice.

Natsu heard Lucy's voice and had to calm down to not show how much he missed her. Just the sound of her voice made his heart skip a beat. He turned around to see the girl who had his heart.

"Hi Luce!" Natsu grinned at Lucy, making her heart flutter, and hugged her. "I missed you..." he whispered so only Lucy could hear. That took her by surprise and she blushed lightly. _My feelings are taking over me,_ Natsu thought to himself.

Natsu let go of Lucy and almost leaned in to kiss her, but remembered that Juvia is right there. And then he chuckled, for Juvia was the only person in the room not knowing the secret relationship he and Lucy had. The blonde raised her eyebrow at Natsu's chuckle and he just slightly shook his head. _You wouldn't understand, you don't know that Gray and Lisanna know about us._

"Hi Lucy, nice to see you again." Lisanna said and smiled at her. Lucy somehow felt intimidated by her and replied with a weak "Hi Lisanna." She sat down next to Juvia and saw Natsu sitting next to Lisanna but opposite to her at the table. Everyone was holding a glass and she could see who is drinking beer and who wine.

Lucy gripped her dragon&key pendant once more because she felt uneasy. Lisanna noticed Lucy's uncertainty and wanted to help her. "That's a nice necklace Lucy, mind if I ask where you got it?" Lucy looked at Lisanna, then at Natsu and back at Lisanna. "N-N-Natsu gave it to me..." Lucy stuttered out. _What the hell is wrong with me? I don't usually stutter..._ Lisanna smiled at Lucy warmly "It's really pretty." Lucy could feel that Lisanna is being genuine, she relaxed a bit and smiled back "Thank you! I really like it!"

Natsu heard everything Lucy and Lisanna talked about, although he was trying to hold a conversation with Gray. He had noticed earlier that Lucy was wearing his gift. It only made him happy. And hearing Lucy's true joy about admitting liking his gift, made Natsu ecstatic. _Would it be too soon to tell about my feelings, would it scare her?_

For the next few hours the five of them sat in the kitchen and chatted about Natsu's conference and other things. Lucy had finally relaxed. They all felt a bit tipsy and Lucy decided she wants to take some pictures. She stood up and walked to her room. Lucy took the camera from her desk and turned to walk back to the kitchen when Natsu's smiling face emerged from behind her door.

"Sorry, but I wanted to kiss you so bad since the moment I saw you." He pulled Lucy into embrace and kissed her passionately on the lips. The girl put the camera back down on the table and responded to Natsu's kiss with equal passion. _Me too. _ thought the girl.

So far none of them had realised how much they had missed the other person, but now, after Lucy broke the kiss for air, she couldn't believe she had not seen him for four days. Natsu was feeling the same way. He couldn't keep his hands off her and caressed her back while kissing her neck and his one hand slowly drifted down to her buttocks squeezing it lightly and making Lucy gasp.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelped, smirking at him soon after, "you are such a horny beast..." she giggled at him. _Why did I have to fall for you? I simply cannot resist you!_ Lucy thought to herself, her body longing for his touch and her heart for his. _I cannot resist you..._ Now the thought was filled with sadness.

They were slowly moving backwards, to Lucy's bad, completely ignorant to the fact that the door was ajar and that the next person to come here would see everything. The alcohol mixed with longing and lust in their boiling blood shut of their logical thinking. They wanted to be devoured by each other, kissed by each other and belong to each other. Nothing else seemed important.

They were moving quickly, undressing each other until Lucy was lying on the bed only in her underwear and Natsu was towering above her in his boxers. "I missed you too..." Lucy whispered to Natsu and he was surprised at first, but moments later when they were naked and making love, words didn't matter.

Luckily for them, it was Gray not Juvia who saw them kissing in the room before things got out of control. He was walking to the bathroom when he saw Lucy's door being open and he decided to use the moment to ask her if she could take some romantic pictures of him and Juvia, as a surprise for Juvia. When he saw the couple kissing he just couldn't believe how open they were. Gray returned to the kitchen and lied to Juvia, saying that Lucy needs to clear her camera's memory card and that it could take a while, so no worries. _Well... seeing how they were kissing, I'm sure that it will end under someone's sheets,_ Gray thought to himself.

After the heat between Natsu and Lucy was gone, they both suddenly realised that someone could have seen them. Lucy quickly got up and got dressed, "that was stupid, but nice, and still stupid..." she said to Natsu, "someone could have easily seen us..." He understood and started to get dressed himself thinking _if Juvia had seen us, then what can we possibly tell her? I can't tell Juvia that I like Lucy in front of Lucy! Maybe I should...?_

"Luce... Can we talk for a bit?" he asked slowly, his voice sad, Natsu was sure that now he is ruining everything. The four days without her were moving so slowly, the thought of Lucy with someone else made his heart ache. _Maybe I should tell her?_ he thought sitting down on the bed.

Lucy turned to him and saw the seriousness in his eyes. _He likes Lisanna and he wants to end this._ She mustered her courage not to show her true feelings and nodded at him, the words seemed to be disappeared somewhere.

"I like someone... I mean, I have fallen in love..." Natsu said slowly and quietly, his head bent down and his eyes avoiding Lucy's. If he would look at Lucy the moment words left his lips, he would see the terror in her eyes. _I have fallen in love with you Lucy - why can't I say it to her?_

_So just after I realise I like him, he tells me he is in love... Am I not the luckiest girl in the world..._ She breathe in slowly and decided to tell the truth. "I like someone too..." She took her camera and rushed out of the room before Natsu could react. Lucy wanted to avoid talking about them at the moment. And the tears burning her eyes would disappear if she tried her best to play the photographer for the night. _I guess, one my passion can be substituted by another..._ She wiped the one escaped tear from her cheek.

When Natsu heard what Lucy said, he was left speechless. _WHO?!_ was his only thought. He felt like his heart is going to explode. Natsu didn't even confess when Lucy already rejected him. He got up and followed her to the kitchen. His head empty and heart ready to do foolish things.

When he entered the kitchen, Lisanna saw that something had happened between the two lovers. She quickly grabbed Natsu by his arm and looked at Lucy, whose eyes told her everything. If not for Lisanna's nerves, she would almost burst out laughing because she could see what Lucy was thinking. _Where did she get the idea that Natsu likes me? She must feel really unsafe about herself. I need to talk to this moron!_

"Hey, I need company on the balcony. I want a smoke, but it's no fun alone. Come with me Natsu." She had to almost drag him away from the kitchen. Lisanna could see something went wrong in those twenty minutes they were alone. _I need to fix this._

"Ok, now we're alone. What happened? I don't hide anything from me!" Lisanna said when they were alone, she drew out a cigarette and lighter. Seconds later she was breathing out smoke and tapping with her feet, because Natsu had never looked this unlucky before.

"She said she likes someone... right after I told her I love her..." Lisanna's eyes widened in disbelief, she could have sworn Lucy was in love with Natsu. "Say that again?" she almost yelled at him. "What do you want me to say?" Natsu slumped over the balconies railings and hid his head in his hands. "Its simple. I told her I have fallen in love and before I knew she said she likes someone too..."

Lisanna stood for a moment, her cigarette almost finished, when she decided to pose the question differently. "So did you tell her you love her or you said you have fallen in love?" Natsu looked at her, his eyes filling with tears. "I said I have fallen in love..."

The white haired girl smacked Natsu's head and said angrily, taking Natsu by surprise "So you actually didn't say her you love her? Geez... You have to tell her that you love her! Not now, but when you to are alone! That's an order." Natsu felt puzzled as never before and simply followed her back to the kitchen. He looked at Lucy and thought that he saw sadness in her eyes.

Lisanna sat back at the table and when Lucy and Natsu exchanged looks, it was clear to her that the two of them had misunderstood each other. _You have to tell her Natsu. She thinks that you love me. And indirectly she said she loves you. Boy, you are lucky to have me!_


	29. Chapter 29 Thunder and lighting

Lucy woke up drenched in cold sweat. She was breathing heavy, sitting up in her bed and holding back tears. The nightmare she just had was something she hoped was long forgotten. The girl slowly got out of bed and walked towards kitchen, she felt her throat drying up from the heavy breathing.

Lucy walked to the kitchen in the dark, it was already night and since everyone was already asleep she didn't want to turn on the lights. And with everyone she meant Natsu. After his confession that he has fallen in love and the small party of five they were having in Apartment No.50, Lucy was the first one to leave, she lied saying she needs to study. She couldn't handle being in the same room as Natsu. She knew she can't be mad about anything, but still it hurt, knowing that she cannot be together with him.

She left the four people in the kitchen and only few hours later heard Juvia and Gray leaving for a nightclub. When Lucy was taking a shower, she heard Natsu and Lisanna mumbling to each other in angry tones and soon after Lisanna left. So now again she was all alone with Natsu in the big apartment.

Pouring water in a glass, Lucy drunk it dry in few seconds, her nightmare creeping on her. Moments later it started to rain, a thunderstorm was howling outside. That all only made Lucy fell even worse and she turned to walk back to her room. Just when she was about to leave the kitchen a bright lighting lit up the apartment and Lucy saw a shadow in living room. Soon followed a loud thunder and Lucy started to scream, the tears from fear were unleashed but in the next moment someone was holding her.

She looked up and saw Natsu, tears rolling in streams, she clasped to his shirt and let her emotions free. The nightmare together with the thunderstorm outside made her weak and she couldn't believe that her heart was aching so much./iNatsu.../i

When Natsu saw Lucy exiting the kitchen he was sure, she had noticed him. But when she started to scream at the loud thunder, he understood she was afraid of something and rushed over to comfort her. She hung to him so desperate and her tears made him worry. He picked her up and carried to his room, where they laid down together in Natsu's bed. Lucy hadn't let go of him and she started to speak through her tears.

"Please promise you won't be like Dan... Please Natsu, PROMISE ME!"Lucy begged him, grabbing his hands and her nails were digging inside his palms.

"I promise, Luce. Why do you even think I would be like him?" Natsu asked afraid of hearing what she might say. _Why is she so terrified?_

"Before the... storm... I had... a nightmare... Dan had... me in that... that... that alley, just like before... He tried to... and then his face was gone... and you... you...Natsu... you were in his place..." Lucy said to Natsu, giving only the short version of her nightmare of not long ago. She didn't tell about the blood, darkness in the alley and look in Dan's eyes when he had her pinned against the wall. Or how evil Natsu had grinned at her, when his face was in place of Dan's. She couldn't bear remembering the nightmare again and the feeling of Natsu's warm embrace allowed her to calm down and slowly forget the nightmare.

"Luce... I would never hurt you. Never!" Natsu's heart was aching, he couldn't believe that the girl he loved so much was dreaming such awful things about him. He hold her until she had calmed down. Lucy asked him not to leave her alone and Natsu didn't even think of letting her go.

Natsu was sure she was asleep. He didn't knew if he will have another chance, so he whispered to her: "I love you, Luce..."

He kissed her forehead and felt Lucy moving a bit closer to him. Her cheek was pressed against his chest and he could feel her smiling. Natsu looked down at her face again, just when Lucy whispered in her half sleep. "I love you too, Natsu..." Lucy thought she was having a dream and unknowingly answered to him, thinking that she was seeing him in a happy dream.

When Natsu heard Lucy's barely audible whisper, it took him by surprise and he didn't understand what to think. _Did I just heard what I heard?!_

* * *

_Sorry for this short part, but I'm really busy with school and work..._

_p.s. Please RE-read the chapter 28 - I UPDATED IT, IT'S NOW LONGER! :)_


	30. Chapter 30 I love you

When Juvia and Gray returned from their night of clubbing it was still dark. Juvia was drunk and could barely walk, Gray was almost sober. He was feeling very protective of her girlfriend, so he let her have fun while he just watched her drinking few shots. It was enough for him, since seeing his girlfriend happy was everything he needed.  
Juvia took of her boots and coat and let Gray take care of them. She wanted to brush teeth before going to bed, so she slowly walked to the bathroom, while Gray went to the kitchen to drink some juice.

She was slowly stumbling to the bathroom, but entered Natsu's room first on accident. After realising where she was, she decided to play a prank on him by stealing his blanket. In her drunk state she found the idea very funny. Juvia didn't turn on the light and when she was at his bed, not seeing a thing in the dark room, she looked for the corner of blanket with her fingers. When her thumb felt the soft fabric, she started to pull but couldn't keep her balance and fell into Natsu's bed.

She started to laugh and leaned closer to Natsu, she stretched out her arm and felt touching something soft. She squeezed and soon a moan followed. Juvia was surprised and squeezed again. This time a women's voice answered to her touch, "Natsu, stoooop..." Juvia was so tipsy that she didn't recognise Lucy's voice.

That's right, Lucy was still sleeping in Natsu's bed, in his hands. Natsu had fallen asleep after hours of thinking whether what he heard was real or not. He was too afraid to wake Lucy up and ask her what was going on, what she had said and he had heard was truth. Now both of them were still asleep in Natsu's bed with a drunk Juvia touching Lucy's boobs in the dark room.

At first Juvia though she was hearing things but then she understood that there was a girl in her brother's bed. _A GIRL?!_ Juvia stumbled out of Natsu's room, closed door behind her and was now walking to her room.

Gray was already there and getting undressed. "Natsu has a girl in his bed..." Gray turned at Juvia when he heard what she had said, only to make sure that she doesn't know who that girl might be. He was sure it was Lucy in Natsu's bed, but did Juvia know that? "How do you know that?" he asked. "Well, I sort of wanted to steel his blanket but ended up in his bed, and there was a girl... Maybe I should go back and see how she looks like!" Juvia started to walk back. "Hey, sweety, maybe we should let Natsu alone if he's with a girl? You would not like it either if Natsu would get in your room when we're together, wouldn't you?" Gray sweet talked Juvia not to go back to Natsu's room and with that saving his friends secret. "You're right," she smiled at her boyfriend. Minutes later the couple was asleep in Juvia's bed.

Meanwhile in Natsu's room, Lucy and Natsu had both awaken from Juvia's failed prank. "Do you think she noticed it was me?" Lucy asked. "No, she would have said something."Natsu answered still holding Lucy in his arms. _And again we were in a situation where someone could have find out our secret._ Lucy thought and moved closer to Natsu.

"Natsu...?" she whispered, unsure what to say. "Mhmm?!" was his only response, still being half asleep. "The girl that you love... Does she love you back?" Lucy was afraid of the answer even more than asking the question. After hearing what Lucy just asked him Natsu's eyes were wide open. He couldn't figure out what to say, so for some time they were just lying in Natsu's bed in silence. In the end, he decided to tell the truth. Lucy thought that he will never give a reply to her question and started to regret her sudden burst.

"I don't know. She sort of told that she likes someone..." Natsu finally spoke.

"I guess we both have fallen to the curse of one-sided love..." Lucy let out.

"So does that mean that the guy you like has someone else?" Natsu couldn't resist his curiosity.

"Sort of... Look... I don't really want to talk about this," Lucy said, clenching her hands in Natsu's shirt.

_So I guess what I heard was wrong, she probably said that guy's name she likes not mine._ Natsu thought to himself, feeling down. _Maybe I should do what Lisanna told me? Could that change anything?_ Natsu wasn't sure what to do. Knowing that the girl he loves has someone else in her heart... He hugged Lucy tightly and kissed her on the lips. Natsu tasted something salty and realised she was crying.

"Luce... Don't cry. Please." He wiped her tears and kissed her again. Natsu couldn't wait any longer. He had to tell her that at least **he** loves her! "Luce... the girl... the girl I have fallen in love with. The girl that I love for some time now... She... She has blonde hair... sweet smile and is a good friend." He leaned closer and whispered the last sentence in her ear, "and she is now in my arms." He kissed her and Lucy kissed him back.

She couldn't believe what Natsu just told her. She thought she was imagining things. Lucy didn't want this to end and responded Natsu's kiss. Tears were rolling down her cheeks and for the time being she let the happiness of his words take over her, making her heart race.

"Say that again!" Lucy begged him, not clearly seeing his face in the dark room. _Please say that again, so I can believe what I heard!_

"I love you Luce..." Natsu finally said it out loud, for her to hear. What awaited him after these words were Lucy's wild sobs and hard grip. She was now so close to him, making his t-shirt all wet from her tears, almost ripping his clothes with her clenches.

"Say it again!" Lucy said smiling through tears.

"I love you Luce!"

* * *

**I'm sorry about my late update!**

**Merry Christmas to you all! 3**


	31. Chapter 31 You know

Natsu was standing in the kitchen, his bend arm on the balcony door, his forehead pressed against the glass, next to his elbow. The coffee machine was buzzing in the background and the man let out a loud sigh.

"Why the sigh?" he heard a voice behind him.

Natsu turned around and saw Lucy standing near the table. Her hair was messy, eyes red from the crying. She was holding her hands in front of her, obviously feeling shy.

"I'm worried... About you." Natsu scratched the back of his head, his usual behaviour when not knowing what to do.

"I'm fine thanks," Lucy smiled wary. "Breakfast?"

"Sure, I'll help."

"Emmm, can I take shower first?" She smiled shyly.

"Sure." He said and watched her leaving the kitchen.

One part of him wanted to go and join her in the shower, but the other part knew that would be the biggest mistake so far. _I still don't know what to think of yesterday. I confessed, shouldn't there be a response? Other than her sobbing to sleep. _

Last night, after asking, no more like demanding to repeat his confession of love she fell asleep. Just after her millionth time of saying _say that again_ he told what she asked, she never stopped crying and Natsu was thoughtless what to do. He just confessed to her over and over again, until she, unnoticed by him, had fallen asleep, is his bed, in his arms. Soon after the spiky haired man was in his dream world too.

He still was not sure what to think, he decided that maybe thinking is not the best choice for him now. When he was thinking about her actions there was a ray of hope in his heart that maybe, just maybe, she felt something from him. But maybe he was wrong. Natsu sat down after pouring himself a cup of coffee and stared out of the large window into the cold late autumn morning. "It should snow soon," he whispered to himself.

After Lucy woke up in Natsu's empty bed, she felt scared at first. Maybe she was just imagining last night, that he had told her he loved her. But after feeling the side of bed where he could been sleeping and feeling the warmth still lingering in the sheets she knew that last night was definitely not a dream. _He loves me!_

She got up and found him with a worried expression staring out the kitchen's window, leaning against it. Lucy hear him sigh and a question escaped her mouth. She saw his surprised expression and heard his reply. _He was worried about me... But... What if said he loved me just so I won't feel bad? Maybe he lied to me to make me feel ... valued or to make me forget about that nightmare?_ Lucy's frantic thoughts didn't leave her.

She offered to make breakfast and left the kitchen to take a shower first. "What if Juvia sees me like that, she would get a ton of wrong ideas..." She took a quick shower, just enough to make her feel refreshed.

When she came back to the kitchen, Natsu was still sitting, the look in his eyes distant and not revealing a thought. _What if he really does love me?_ she still refused to believe his words.

"Maybe you should take a shower too? And I will make breakfast for us, it doesn't look as if the two lovebirds will be getting up any time soon." She bit her lip when the word _lovebirds_ escaped her lips, she could see Natsu's expression sadden, even if he tried to hide it.

"OK." He simply replied and got up. _Will she really ignore what I said to her?_ His heart was aching for the truth, for certainty.

He put down the cup, slowly walked towards her and stopped. He brushed the damp strand of her hair that was on her cheek, moved it behind her ear.

"I love you Luce," he whispered and left Lucy standing alone in the kitchen. He had to make sure she truly knows his feelings. But he couldn't bear to wait for her to grasp how unsure he feels.

When Natsu was leaving the kitchen he didn't see that gleamy smile she had behind his back. She swiftly turned around and went to prepare breakfast for them, now she knew he truly loves her, his eyes and his words told her loud and clear, even if he spoke in whispers.

Natsu did not regret telling her his feeling again. Why would he hide or lie? Not now, not after last night. Still he felt mad about his slip. He did not want to force his feelings on her. And he couldn't fathom why her lack of response was making him even madder than his slip just couple a minutes ago. _Did I really just imagined telling her my feelings?_ Natsu thought in the shower. The pain in his heart wanting for her to respond his feelings. His love.

When Natsu walked back to kitchen after taking a long but what seemed to be a quick shower, the scent that filled his nostrils made him drool. Whatever hardness in his life, food always made him feel better.

"I wish you could make me breakfast every morning," he said entering the kitchen.

"Maybe I should," she laughed back at him cheerfully. "Now sit down before you drool yourself to death."

Natsu did what he was told and didn't hesitate to eat the full plate of food she put in front of him. She sat across him at the table and slowly ate her portion.

"You know I love your cooking!" He exclaimed without thinking and did not notice Lucy's blush.

"You know... I love you!" She smiled at him.

The words didn't sink into his mind until all the food was gone for good. Only after drinking his glass of juice dry did he understood what she just had told him.

"You know... I love you too..." she said again and this time both of them sat and smiled foolishly at each other.

* * *

**Hey guys! I'm sorry about me being gone for so long :(**

**I'm busy with work and school...**

**Thanks you for the reviews ;) LOVING THEM! ^^ Some of them really made me find a time in the middle of the night to write this part :D**

**Sorry not not replying to them, but I don't know what could I possible write back to your awesome reviews?! :p**

**This might not be the last part. And I even might update/change this part slightly. (Like what I did for chapter 28)**


	32. Chapter 32 The Wedding

"Do I really have to do this?" Gajeel whined just after Lucy had straightened his necktie.

"Come on, you need to look good. It is your wedding after all," Lucy smiled back at him, "you know how Levy will love how you look."

"Well, not as much as I will love seeing her in a white dress." Gajeel grinned wildly; joy was just flowing from him like a river after downfall.

"I bet you will." Lucy agreed. _You two will look absolutely adorable!_

"Thanks Lucy for everything!" he suddenly hugged her, "I know that I have to thank you more than anyone."

"My pleasure! Ok, now it's almost time. Go! I will get your future wife."

Lucy watched as Gajeel left the room and put a hand on her tummy. She was happy, everyone was happy. She walked out of his room and was on her way to Levy's.

"So how is my beautiful fiancée doing? Sorry, how are my two beautiful girls doing?" Lucy heard Natsu whisper when he hugged her from behind.

"We don't know if it's a girl and be quiet, no one has to know yet. Today is Levy's and Gajeel's day. They are in the centre of attention." Lucy looked down to her stomach smiling while berating Natsu.

Couple of weeks ago they found out that Lucy is expecting. They were surprised. But ready to take the next step. They have been engaged for two years now. Well, they sort of wanted to marry after they were engaged for three years, but then Gray and Juvia got married. Natsu helped her financially with the wedding, so much less was left for they own and they postponed it. Then they decided they could wait. And now Gajeel and Levy were getting married. The couple thought that two weddings in one year would be too much. And no one couldn't see that Lucy was pregnant, she was in her second month only. And they already knew that they are spending the rest of their lifes together, no need for a wedding to approve it.

"You know how I love you, my Dragon!" Lucy turned around in her light yellow dress and kissed the man on lips.

"No more than I love you, my little princess." Natsu cupped her cheek. "You know I am glad that we actually disliked each other in the past. Now I can cherish you even more!"

"Get a room you two!" Juvia yelled from Levy's doorway. She and her big stomach were coming closer to the two people. She was smiling.

"We are ready. Now go Natsu, please find my boys and tell them to behave." She turned and walked back in the room. Juvia was pregnant for the second time. She and Gray were having a girl.

The firstborn was a boy, now running around with his dad. She had her little family just two years after she and Gray got together. Not that it surprised someone, everyone knew that will marry and have children. And now they were waiting their second one.

Lucy felt happy. In spite of the first pregnancy symptoms and her mood swings she was the cheerful person who had found her prince charming. She had seen her girl friends find their loves. And today was Levys wedding. She felt happy for them.

Natsu looked at his future wife and mother of his children and couldn't help but grin. _I hope we'll have twins._

After these years he still made her laugh, angry and sometimes even pissed off at him but only because he could not stop showing now much he loved this blonde woman who made his heart race.

"You know... I will still love you even when you will get fat in few months." Natsu could not resist to tease her.

"You know, I will still love you, even if you call me fat." She leaned forward and her forhead was now against his. "Because you make me feel like I can do and achieve everything."

They shared a kiss and left then hallway to the wedding ceremony, both of them walking side by side holding hands.

* * *

**There will be one part where you got to see Juvias rection. Sorry not mentioning this earlier...**

**I also apologize for my veryyyyy late post, have a lot of going on lately...**

**Have a nice day! ^^**

**ZZ**


	33. Chapter 33 Is this a dream?

When Natsu walked back to kitchen after taking a long but what seemed to be a quick shower, the scent that filled his nostrils made him drool. Whatever hardness in his life, food always made him feel better.

"I wish you could make me breakfast every morning," he said entering the kitchen.

"Maybe I should," she laughed back at him cheerfully. "Now sit down before you drool yourself to death."

Natsu did what he was told and didn't hesitate to eat the full plate of food she put in front of him. She sat across him at the table and slowly ate her portion.

"You know I love your cooking!" He exclaimed without thinking and did not notice Lucy's blush.

"You know... I love you!" She smiled at him.

The words didn't sink into his mind until all the food was gone for good. Only after drinking his glass of juice dry did he understood what she just had told him.

"You know... I love you too..." she said again and this time both of them sat and smiled foolishly at each other.

**[weeks later]**

Lucy was next to Natsu in his bed, again. It was early morning and they have spent the night together, again, after Juvia and Gray have gone to yet another party. Truth to be told, they all four went together but this pair decided to come home earlier.

"Do you think it's ok that we haven't told anyone about us?" Natsu asked, slight worry could be heard in his voice.

"You know I still have no idea how to tell this to Juvia. I mean… she's your sister AND my best friend. I guess I am just so very unsure how she will react…" Lucy whispered to Natsu, drawing circles with her fingers on his naked chest. The man enjoyed the her touch. One could swear that he almost purred.

After that unlucky night Lucy spent crying and Natsu confessed, following by the morning of Lucy revealing her feelings they both have been going out secretly. And actually not knowing why they tried to hide it from everything. Well, Natsu had an inkling that Gray knew everything, and maybe Lisanna knew too. Either way he was not sure, not to mention that Lucy did not know that Lisanna knew anything at all.

Yes, they were officially together, only no one knew about it, sort of.  
But they for sure knew that they can hear Gray and Juvia coming home, the girl was laughing out loud. What they heard next was something that made them alert.

"Hey, do you know if Natsu has a girlfriend? He is being rather absent in the evenings. But so does Lucy. Maybe they both are dating someone?" Juvia was thinking out loud, too loud actually. All what Gray could think was _you have no idea sweety! _

Then the girl's voice become quieter and few minutes later the just now mentioned couple were sure Juvia was asleep.

"Let's tell them today?" Lucy asked looking up to Natsu. He smiled and nodded a yes. Moments later they both have dozed off again.

When Natsu woke up he was alone in the bed. His room's door was slightly open and he could smell breakfast. He smiled, he just loved Lucy's cooking, and her. The man got up, yawned and walked to the kitchen after feeding his little gecko.

He walked soundless to the kitchen and stood in the doorway just to look at his girl, smiling and very much used to her presence in his life. Lucy was humming along a song that could be heard on the radio and cutting tomatoes. She was once again wearing one of his t-shirts. Natsu walked towards her and hugged her, kissing the back of her head.  
"Morning, beautiful." Natsu whispered into her ear.

Lucy put down the knife and turned to her half naked man. "Morning, handsome." She gave him a peck but that was no enough for her boyfriend. He pulled her closer and gave a passionate french kiss. Lucy only responded in happiness and put her hands around his neck to stop him from breaking the kiss.

That's when they heard a glass breaking and looked at the source of the sound only to find a very bewildered bluenette standing in the kitchen's doorway.

"I guess I took one cocktail too much yesterday and am still drunk," they heard Juvia say. _Now what?!_ Lucy was thinking franticly.

Juvia bent down too pick up the shards of the glass she just broke. And looked back up again to see the exact same think she saw second ago, well, minus the kissing. The couple in front of her were in each other embrace, both wearing almost nothing and clearly very affectionate about each other.

The disturbed pair watched as Juvia stood up again and started to walk and dump the broken glass in the garbage can. She walked past the pair, turned around and when she was almost out of the kitchen Juvia spoke.

"Am I dreaming?"

"Nope," replied Natsu and Lucy nodded, her hands still around Natsus neck. Juvia then proceeded to walk out of the kitchen. Natsu stepped back from Lucy and scratched his head, Lucy just stood there wondering what had just happened.

Then they heard Juvia again: "Wait, are you like going out or what?!" she had come back, realising she was not dreaming or drunk. And she just needed to understand what she just saw. Seriously, since when they are THAT friendly with each other?

"Yeahh…" Natsu and Lucy spoke at once.

"Oh… ok then…" Juvia nodded and left again. Her face was expressionless.

Natsu and Lucy looked at each other and smiled. "I guess it went better than expected?" Lucy let out a laugh.

"Ok, and since when is this going on?" Juvia once again popped in the kitched. "I just can't quite get a grip on this yet. But one thing I know for sure, if you too break up, I don't know… I just don't know. So, don't break up, deal?!" and she was gone again.  
"Yeah, that went better than expected." Lucy laughed again and kissed Natsu on lips, knowing that Juvia had nothing against them dating. Well, almost nothing.

* * *

**Sooo, this is the last part were you can see Juvias reaction. I know that maybe you were expecting something more, I don't know, more different but I it this way :)**

Please don't be mad at me for this delay...

**Cheers! It's summer! ^^**


End file.
